Percy Jackson and The Olympians: Annabeth's Story
by Kittycat32
Summary: Well Seaweed Brain has told his side of the story. But doesn't the daughter of Athena deserve a say in what happened? How would you feel if you were Athena's daughter and got no credit? Whether Percy likes it or not, my side is important too.
1. I Feed The Chosen One Like A Baby

Alright, alright, you all think Percy is a hero for saving Zeus's lightning bolt, but that was his side of the story. He couldn't have done it without me, and, being Athena's daughter, I think I deserve more credit for saving Seaweed Brain's life more then once. This is my version of our quest, and whether Percy likes it or not, I'm going to tell you how it really happened.

_**Chapter 1 I Feed The Chosen One Like A Baby**_

Well, he first came on a stormy night. I was walking to Athena's Cabin when I heard a great roar coming from the top of the hill. The next thing I know, there's a poof of sand and I see a boy, probably my age, dragging a satyr down the hill.

Chiron, the camp's personal centaur, galloped towards the boy, who had collapsed onto the ground, almost unconscious. On the ground, his black hair slicked back with sweat and rain, his bright green eyes were slowly closing. In his grip was a Minotaur's horn, broken off in a fight.

"He's the one! He must be!" I said excitedly.

"Silence, Annabeth." chided Chiron. "He is still conscious. Bring him inside." I shut my mouth, but already my brain was making a checklist for the quest. As I say, Athena always has a plan… that didn't mean I shared the list with Chiron as I trailed behind him into the main house.

We put the boy on a bed, and I ran to get some ambrosia. Pulling a chair next to his bed I took a spoon and began filling his mouth. He swallowed, but some came out.

_Eewww... _I thought but scooped it back up, and he mumbled something about an evil math teacher. From what I could make out his mumbles, his math teacher had morphed a Fury and attacked him at the museum. _Hmm... lucky. Figures someone with no training gets all the opportunities. Fury AND the Minotaur... I just hope he's the chosen one._

The next day, while feeding him again, his eyes opened. They were a startling shade of green, something I hadn't noticed last night in the gloom of the night. "What will happen at the summer solstice?" I immediately asked, determined to get every bit of information.

He looked at me, sorta startled, his hair falling in his eyes, and croaked "What?"

Frustrated I looked around to make sure no one was looking and said, "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" His eyes widened in confusion. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't-"

But then, I heard a knock at the door and quickly filled his mouth with more ambrosia.

He quickly lost consciousness again and when I opened the door, Argus, with all hundred eyes, looked at me suspiciously but said nothing. That might have been because of a rumor that he had an eye on his tongue, or he just never said anything.

I dashed out of the Big House, and towards Athena's cabin or the night when I ran into Luke. Blushing, I straightened my hair quickly, and looked up at him. There was that familiar glint in his eye, the one that made my heart quicken, and I said breathlessly, "Hi, Luke!" But after that, my mind went blank. _Ugh well so much for Athena always having a plan._

He smiled, and my heart leaped. "How's our newest camper?" he asked, and I told him what I knew from the boy's mumbles about the Fury and the Minotaur. "You know," Luke said thoughtfully, "You shouldn't get your hopes up about him, Annabeth. You keep an eye on every new camper, but nothing ever happens." I looked away, but hearing it from Luke made my spirits fall.

Down, I walked to Athena's Cabin and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Matthew, another child of Athena woke me up the next morning.

I walked towards the Big House to check on Percy Jackson (Grover had told me his name before) when I saw Mr. D. and Chiron playing pinchole, so I joined them. Just then, the door opened and Percy walked out, a little shaky and clutching his Minotaur horn. Grover was behind, probably explaining who Mr. D and Chiron were.

He looked over, examining everyone, while I studied him.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in Cabin 11 for now."

"Sure," I said, wanting to get out of this awkward situation. I glanced down at the Minotaur horn, looked into his eyes, which were clearly waiting for a compliment, and blurted, "You drool when you sleep." And then, I ran off.

As I rushed past him, He looked astonished, and I blushed in embarrassment as I ran towards Cabin 11.

So much for us being friends.


	2. The New Kid Becomes The Toilet God

**The New Kid Becomes The Toilet God**

I walked to the Hermes cabin, a book I'd taken from my bunk on the way under my arm. Sitting on the bench beside the broken down thing, I began to read about some of the greatest monuments on Olympus and their angles, size, etc.

When I heard the steady clip-clop of hooves coming towards me, I looked up to see Chiron and Percy walking towards me. Percy glanced at me, his eyes shining from the reflected sunlight, turning them a brilliant shade of emerald, and his hair, although messy, looked clean and healthy. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he would do next. His eyes widened at my glare, and I realized I was looking him over like an enemy.

He glanced down at my book, and his eyebrows pulled together with confusion. I snapped it closed before he could read it and stood up.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have maters archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

I knew Chiron's archery class didn't start until two, and I looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

Percy looked at the symbol over the door, a caduceus, or two snakes wrapped around a winged pole, the sign of Hermes. Then he glanced inside, at all the kids milling around.

"Well then," I looked at Chiron as he spoke, "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."

He galloped away towards the archery range and I turned back the Hermes cabin.

The kids in the Hermes cabin were now staring at Percy, probably sizing him up.

Impatient, I spoke. "Well? Go on."

He walked forward, stiffly, and I was about to warn him about the door, when he tripped. Yep, he's the chosen one all right.

The cabin snickered, but I glared at them, feeling a sudden wave of anger at the cabin, even tough I didn't quite know why.

"Percy Jackson," I announced, "meet Cabin 11."

"Regular or undetermined?" a boy in the back asked.

"Undetermined," I answered back, and a groan went through the cabin.

"Now, now, campers, that's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." Luke was standing up by his bunk, and I blushed.

"This is Luke," I said quickly, in a high-pitched voice. He looked at me and saw that I was blushing. My expression froze again. No new camper was going to judge me.

"He's your counselor, for now," I snapped harshly.

"For now?" He looked at me, confused.

"You're undetermined," said Luke. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin 11 takes all newcomers, and visitors. Naturally we would. Hermes, our patron is the god of travelers.

Percy glanced at his tiny spot on the floor, then suspiciously at the campers.

"How long will I be here?" he asked

I glanced sharply towards him at his ignorance.

"Good question," spoke Luke. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

A shook my head sadly as the other campers laughed. I knew I had to save him.

"Come on, I'll show you the volleyball court." I said, trying to get him to go away from the Hermes kids.

"I've already seen it," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him, trying to signal that I didn't care.

"Come on!" I said, and I grabbed his wrist and pulled me outside as laughter filled the cabin behind me. Blushing again, I walked a few feet away from the cabin, steeled myself, and looked at Percy.

"Jackson, you have to do better then that."

"What?" he said, confused, and rolled my eyes at his ignorance.

Even _Aphrodite's _kids were smarter then this, and let me tell you, they aren't the smartest cookies in the cookie jar.

"I can't believe I thought you were the one," I murmured under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear me. Of course, though, he did.

"What's your problem?" His eyes glinted coldly in anger. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

He was getting me angry too, and I interrupted. "Don't talk like that! Do you know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?" he said stupidly.

"To fight the Minotaur!" I was really mad now. "What do you think we train for?"

He shook his head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories…"

"Yes," I interrupted again, hoping he was getting the point.

"And he died, like a gajillion years ago, right?" Well I guess all the hoping didn't work. "Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So…"

Again, I spoke over him. "Monsters don't die, Percy," I tried to explain in a calm voice. "They can be killed. But they don't die."

"Oh thanks, that clears it up." His sarcasm was really starting to annoy me.

Taking a deep breath I spoke. "They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they reform."

He got a faraway look in his eye. "You mean if I killed one, accidently, with a sword-"

"The Fur… I mean your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

I smiled. "You talk in your sleep."

"You called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"

I glanced at the ground, nervous, in case Mrs. Dodds heard her name and came up and chomped on Percy. That would put my quest to an end.

"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we _can _say without it thundering?" he whined. "Why do I have to stay in Cabin 11 anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." He pointed at the Big Threes' Cabins. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera. Of course Hera wasn't a big three, but it wasn't like we were going to put a Hades cabin in the middle of camp.

My face paled, and I said "You don't jus choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or… your parent."

I stared at him waiting for him to get it. Of course, he didn't. I was beginning to think he was the son of the god of stupidity, if there was one.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," he said automatically. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used too." His eyes hardened again, and I remembered the Minotaur had taken his mother.

I softened a bit at that and said kindly, "I'm sorry about your mom, Percy, but that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent.

"He's dead, never knew him."

I sighed. All new campers had similar stories. "Your father's not dead, Percy."

His eyes lit up. "How can you say that? You know him?"

"No, of course not." I sighed inwardly again. This conversation always made me tired.

"Then how can you say-"

I butted in again. "Because I know _you. _You wouldn't be here if you were one of us."

"You don't know anything about me," he said defiantly.

"No?" I raised my eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How-?"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."

He swallowed, embarrassed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because they are hardwired for ancient Greek. And ADHD- your battle reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problem, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better then a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you to see them for what they are."

I stood there, waiting for and answer. "You sound like... you went through the same thing?" Ahh, finally, he was getting it.

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar?"

Well, this certainly was going to take awhile. I thought Chiron would have taught him more then this.

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you feel better. That stuff would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."

Finally, _finally, _it sank in.

Then I heard a voice coming from behind me. "Hey! A newbie!" _Clarisse… wonderful. _

Percy looked to see Clarisse and her punky group of girls walking towards us.

Trying to get Percy out of this err... situation I sighed. "Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess, so I can run you through with it Friday night" Clarisse's eyes sparkled with the challenge.

Anger filled me. "Erre es korakas!" I yelled. "Go the crows!"

Clarisse's face darkened in anger. "We'll pulverize you." Her eye twitched though, and I knew she wasn't sure if she could carry out her threat.

She turned her anger to Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares." I sighed. This wasn't going very well.

Percy blinked, slow as usual. "Like… the war god?" I groaned inwardly.

"You gotta problem with that?" Clarisse sneered.

Percy's eyes got a hard glint in them. "No, it explains the bad smell."

I stared at him in disbelief. Was he _asking _for a death sentence?

Clarisse certainly didn't like that. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy," she growled.

"Percy!" he said, but it didn't matter.

"Whatever. Come on I'll show you." Clarisse grunted.

I had to stop this. "Clarisse-"

"Stay out of it, Wise Girl." She called back.

I wanted to help, but Percy would have to learn how to fight his own battles, or he wasn't going to live much longer. I stayed silent.

Percy handed me his Minotaur horn, and I held it gently, as Clarisse dragged Percy to the girls' bathroom. He kicked and punched, but he was no match for her strength.

Clarisse ad her friends were laughing. "Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse joked. "Yeah, right. The Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking." Her friends laughed again.

I stood I the corner of the bathroom, looking through my fingers. I couldn't watch this, but I couldn't take my eyes away.

Clarisse started pushing his head towards the toilet bowl, and I shut my eyes.

Suddenly there was a whoosh, and I opened my eyes to see water shooting out of the toilets and hitting Clarisse and her friends in the face. The water pushed them out the door and drenched me. As soon as they were out, the water shut off. Just like that.

I looked at Percy. He was completely dry. My eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"I don't know," he answered.

I walked out the door. Clarisse and her friends were on the ground soaking wet. She looked at Percy with hatred. "You are dead, now boy. You are totally dead," she spat out.

Pride seemed to be getting to Percy. "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

I stood there stunned. Clarisse's friends had to hold her back. They dragged her back to Cabin 5.

I looked at Percy thoughtfully.

"What?" he demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," I replied, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."


	3. The Toilet God Speaks

**The Toilet God Speaks**

I walked towards the canoeing lake, soaking wet, with Percy at my side. His eyes were still wide with shock from when he made Clarisse take a dive with some toilet water.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."

My face burned and I looked away. "Whatever."

"It wasn't my fault," he protested.

I just looked at him, eyebrows raised, hands on my hips.

His eyes narrowed again, realizing that it _was _indeed his fault.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," I said.

Once again he was slow. "Who?"

I sighed. "Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

He slouched, looking into the lake beside us. Naiads were sitting by the pier, about 20 feet below. They waved at him, flirting of course. Typical naiads. I felt a rush of anger, but I didn't know where it came from.

"Don't encourage them," I warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads," he repeated breathlessly. "That's it," He threw his hands up. "I wanna go home now."

I frowned. Did he have some slow processing disease? I mean _seriously._ There was no way could not have figured it out by now. "Don't you get it Percy? You _are _home. This is the only safe place for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"

Oh by the gods, there had to be some kind of hamster running around in a wheel inside his blank head. Probably a fat one, the way he slowly processed information.

"I mean _not human. _Not totally human anyway. Half-human," I explained.

"Half-human and half-what?"

Was he serious! My patience was running out.

"I think you know."

"God," he spoke finally. "Half-god."

Thank the gods! I was beginning to think that he would never get it. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's… crazy."

And here we go again. I took a deep, calming breath.

"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"But those are just-" he stuttered. "But if all the kids here are half gods…"

"Demigods," I spoke. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?" Oh, no. He stepped over the thin line between politeness and I'm-strangling-you-now-ness.

"My dad is a professor at West Point," I snapped. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American History."

"He's human." Said Percy

I clenched my fist. _What god would teach history? Or __American __history? They scoff at human beliefs_ I thought.

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"

"Your mom, then?"

"Cabin 6," I answer automatically.

"Meaning?"

He was just so slow!

I straightened proudly. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."

"And my dad?" he asked.

I instantly felt sad for him. "Undetermined," I spoke softly. "Like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew." He shot back.

I felt so sorry for him now. "Maybe not Percy. God's don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have. He loved her." His answer ringed with his belief of a perfect father. I didn't want to burst his bubble.

"Maybe you're right," I answered back cautiously. "Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure; Your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

I ran my hand along the rail beside me. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always… well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."

I looked up at him sadly. He had little chance to be claimed, to be accepted by his father.

"So I'm stuck here," he said glumly. I hated dousing his flames of hope. "That's it? For the rest of me life?"

"It depends. Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force." Even if I felt bad for him, imagining him as Aphrodite's kid was comical.

"The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble. Or about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"So monsters can't get in here," he said.

"Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would someone want to summon a monster?"

"Practice fights. Practical jokes."

"Practical jokes?"

I grimaced at the last joke Clarisse played. She summoned a hellhound. We were still cleaning the slobber off the Athena cabin.

"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"So… you're a year-rounder?"

Way to state the obvious, Sherlock.

I nodded and pulled out my leather necklace of five beads, along with my father's college ring.

"I've been here since I was seven," I answered. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer then most of the counselors, and they're in college."

"Why did you come so young?"

Ahh his insolence was getting worse.

"None of your business!" I huffed.

"Oh," was all he said. We stood there for a minute. Awkward silence. "So… I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"

I smiled. "It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session, unless…"

"Unless?"

I thought hopefully for a minute.

"Unless you were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time…" I trailed off, remembering Luke limping back into camp with the scar across his face.

"Back in the sickroom," he said, changing the subject. "when you were feeding me that stuff-"

"Ambrosia," I interrupted.

"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice."

I tensed, my eyes lighting with excitement. "So you _do _know something?"

"Well… no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentions the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have enough time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"

I clenched my fist in frustration. "I wish I know. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there everything seemed so normal."

"You've been to Olympus?"

"Some of us year-rounders, like Luke, Clarisse, and I and a few others. We took a field trip during the winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"But… how did you get there?"

Ahh, more insolence. Wonderful.

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six-hundredth floor." I looked at him warily, waiting for the information to go through. "You _are _a New Yorker, right?"

"Oh, sure," he answered, but he didn't look like he believed me.

"Well right after we visited," I went on, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it can't be returned by the summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping…" I stuttered, "I m-mean, Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course, she's got that rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

He just shook his head. What did _that _mean?

"I've got to get a quest," I muttered to myself, "I'm _not _too young. If they would just tell me the problem..."

Percy's stomach growled, and I remembered he was still standing there. "Go on," I said. "I'll catch up with you later." He walked away, leaving me, tracing patterns on the rail. I wished I knew what to do next.

Under my bunk in the Athena Cabin was my backpack, full and ready for anything. I just wish I had a quest. Sighing, I knew I wouldn't get anywhere tonight. I walked back to the Athena. Malcolm and all the other Athena demigods were waiting for me impatiently, to take them to dinner. "Athena Cabin, lets go!" I led our brigade to the mess hall, sitting down at the silver Athena table. Through the reflection of my glass I saw Percy making his drink. Cherry coke. No wait, _blue_ cherry coke. Strange…

I had just sat down, when Mr. D started to speak. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin Five presently holds the laurels. A great cheer from the Ares table arose.

"Personally," Mr. D went on, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Chiron murmured quickly into Dionysius's ear.

"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everyone cheered and went to the amphitheater. I sang along loudly to a sing-along led by the Apollo cabin. I looked to see Percy, really smiling, for the first time to day. I smiled with him, knowing the feeling of belonging. Back in my bunk, I fell asleep with a smile of my face and big plans for tomorrow.


	4. Is It Him? Is It Him?

******Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta reader, Team Rebel**

**And, to all who read: I have a few questions. (caution, may contain spoilers)**

**Are there any girl satyrs? Cuz I've never heard about one.**

**(no gross comments on this one please) Annabeth explains to Percy that Athena has been a maiden forever, and she comes from the intellectual minds connected only. I am confused, how exactly does that happen?**

**What if you're allergic to strawberries and you go to Camp Half-Blood?**

**How does Chiron sleep? I know horses sleep standing up, but the human half must, like lean forward or something…**

**(SPOILER ALERT!) How come no one ever knew about the Roman Camp Half-Blood? Seems pretty obvious to me that they would meet. **

**(Last one) Thalia joined the Hunters, but she's still good friends with Percy. Doesn't Artemis frown on that?**

**IS IT HIM? IS IT HIM?**

Percy settled in well to Camp Half-Blood. Most of us do. After years of being outcast in the mortal world, Camp Half-Blood is like a dream come true.

I taught Percy Ancient Greek every morning, trying to get him used to the idea of the gods existing. Also, I taught him how to speak Ancient Greek. Though he wasn't perfect at it, I could tell he was improving.

Then, he would go off to try other camp activities, which was probably not the smartest thing in the world. So far, he'd gotten an arrow stuck in Chiron's tail, been beaten mercilessly by Clarisse when wrestling, and lost a foot-race with a tree nymph. He did canoe a lot, but that isn't what I'd call a skill that would potentially save his life in battle, unless he was on the Canoe of Death or something.

Overall, though, he had fun. Cabin 11 was certainly friendly enough, and he seemed to fit right in.

One day, when I was going past the fighting arena, I saw Luke and Percy practicing battle moves. Luke was the picture of beauty. He swung and moved with perfect precision, each move planned out. Percy, on the other hand, looked small and awkward next to him. The blade looked a little off balance in his hands, but he was handling himself pretty well for a beginner. Then Luke started teaching about dueling. He paired up with Percy, and I winced, thinking this was going to be an easy win for Luke.

Percy did his best to defend himself, and Luke kept giving him helpful pointers, but let's face it: Luke had been training for more then five years. Percy, well, he'd been training for about five days. Not much competition was going on if you know what I mean.

Finally, they took a break, Luke and Percy pouring water over them. Instantly, I saw Percy brighten, and his bruises seemed less noticeable. They went back to duel fighting, and Luke showed them a disarming move, one that he had mastered on his quest. Sure enough, the blade clattered out of Percy's hands and slide across the floor. When they went back to fighting, Percy's eyes lit up. He started expecting Luke's moves, even before Luke did them, and countering with moves of his own. Percy, light in his eyes, tried the disarming move, and Luke's sword slid across the floor.

I gazed at them in disbelief. _What _in the world just happened? Percy beat _Luke? _The other campers stopped fighting and looked admiringly at Percy. He stuttered, confused, and I heard the word sorry. "Sorry?" Luke grinned at Percy. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"

Percy tried again, but the light had gone out of his eyes. His sword was out of his hands almost instantly. "Beginners luck?" said someone in the background.

Luke looked at Percy, a new light shining in Luke's eyes. "Maybe, but I wonder what Percy could do with a balance sword..."

I walked away then, sensing the lesson was over. I didn't need to Percy to think I was stalking him, or worse, Luke thinking I was stalking Luke.

I shivered at the thought. _I need some time to myself, _I thought, and decided to take a long canoe ride in the lake would take my mind off things.

About halfway across the lake, I saw Percy, whom had also decided to go canoeing. _Wonderful, _I thought, and paddled silently towards the edge of the lake, staring at him. He was staring into the water, leaning over the edge. Probably looking at naiads. I frowned. He was leaning over just a tiny bit too much, he was going to-!_ Splash_. Fall… I was about to help him when suddenly a wave pushed him back in. Was it the naiads? They could have made the wave. Percy sat back up. Bewildered and with a start, I realized he was dry. How in the gods does that happen? Certainly the naiads didn't have that kind of power. They _lived _in the water! Gears began turning furiously in my head: Percy pouring water over his head and beating Luke, Percy being pushed back into the boat by a wave and being completely dry. The puzzle pieces of his father were being slowly put together. I just had to wait for things to play out.

I shook my head. I had to be imagining things. I was probably too far away to tell if he was wet. I turned away paddling furiously back to camp.

Luckily, Percy didn't see me, thank the gods, and I went back to my cabin. Malcolm was waiting for me, and told me inspection was soon, so I quickly cleaned up my latest project. Making a replica of the monument I would someday build. I hadn't figured out what to call it yet, but I was working on that. The shape still didn't seem right though. Disgusted, I threw it in the trash. Back to square one. That was the third building this month! I frowned at my notes, then stuffed them into the drawer by my bed. Then I walked over to our small library and picked out a 1,000 year old scroll on the temples of the gods.

Hours flew by, and suddenly it was time to go to dinner. Most of dinner was spent with my cabin, talking about strategies. We were going against the Ares Cabin, and I knew Clarisse would want revenge on Percy for the toilet incident. The perfect bait.

We would leave him by the river, as "border patrol" and while Clarisse was busy dealing with him. Luke and I would go for the flag. I would come back to save his butt of course, but sometimes, a sacrifice has to be made.

Later, I went to sleep, the plan still swirling and shaping in my semi-conscious mind.

Being demigods, we almost never got a full night's sleep without a dream of some kind. Usually a vision, or a message sent by our parents. This one wasn't any different.

I was in what looked like to be the Underworld, the home of Hades. I was standing by a deep pit, darkness emanating from it. A deep voice came from the pit, evil and cruel, sounding like rock rubbing roughly against rock. "Hello, little half-blood."

I shivered as a wave of coldness went down my spine.

"You are a strong one, young Annabeth. I can see your dreams, your desire to build a monument so large and grand, that ones like the Parthenon with seem like rubble to yours. I can make that happen, demigod. We will make a new world, where you can build ten monuments." His voice blew over me, and I imagined what the world would be like if _I _designed it. No pollution, every building in the city having a garden on top. The vision unfolded, and my longing intensified. But something was wrong. The voice was too sinister, too malignant. The dream shattered, and the voice faded, but I still caught a few words: "You will pay for this filthy half-blood!"

I woke up shivering and sweaty. My hands were shaking, and I got up, unable to sleep. Sneaking past my brothers and sisters, I headed outside. I splashed my face in the lake, dangling my feet into the water. There was chance that naiads could pull me in out of pure playfulness, but they were probably sleeping, too. My mind twisted and swirled around the idea of my dream. Who was talking to me? Was it Hades? He had, after all taken Percy's mother. The sun was rising now and I sighed. I stared up at the fading, twinkling stars, my eyes automatically finding familiar constellations. Hercules, Sagittarius, Capricorn. A shooting star flew by. Athena was a rational cabin, and we didn't usually wish on shooting stars. That was more of an Aphrodite trait, wishing for more boys to break up with. But this time emotion filled me, and I found my eyes following the stars longingly. _I just wish that I could go on a quest. To find what was stolen, to help the gods and maybe even see my mom. Please. Just listen to my request. _I smiled wryly to myself. No one was listening. I would just have to figure out a way myself.

I pushed myself up from the beach, and headed to the training arena for some last minute practicing for capture the flag.

My trusty knife was at my cabin, lying beside my bed. _"Vlacas,"_ I cursed. No time. I just satisfied myself with severing a few dummies with one of the camps knives, even if it didn't quite fit my hands well. Luke walked in, swinging his sword from hand to hand, and my heart sped up as he spotted me practicing. I slashed a dummy in half, hopefully impressing him.

"Nice job," he called over, and I blushed, a smile lighting my face at the complement. He then went into his own zone, slashing away at the dummies near him to pieces. There was no more conversation to get out of him now.

Calling back over my shoulder, I said goodbye, and his hand flicked up in recognition, but he didn't turn.

I walked out of the arena and down to breakfast, where a huge buffet of food was spread out, preparing us for a long day of flag capturing. I ate, talked some more strategy with the Athena cabin, and assembled my team. Percy was there, his shirt still smoking from his first try with the climbing wall. I could tell the because most first time campers were burned by the lava. No fatalities as far as I knew, but they still weren't very prepared.

He was talking to Grover, worry showing plainly on his face, as Grover explained something to him. Grover had a sad look on his face, and I knew that the his presentation to the council didn't go well. By dinner time, everyone was excited, jumping around, sharpening their spears (in Clarisse's case), when Chiron magically had a table appear with helmets and armor, standard Greek stuff. Percy eyeballed the armor, as if he didn't really believe that we had to wear them. Well, wear armor or be shish kabobbed by Clarisse's, spear I suppose.

My side had horse hair plumes the color of blue. "Blue Team, forward!" I cried, and the cheering of my team behind me was deafening. We marched off, and, before long, Percy had caught up to me, lugging his armor along.

"Hey," He said breathlessly, but I ignored him and kept marching. "So what's the plan? Got any magic items you can loan me?"

I glanced at him worriedly, and touched my hand to my pocket where my invisible hat from that my mother gave me for my 12th birthday was. But it was still there, and Percy didn't say anything else. "Just watched Clarisse's spear," I advised "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given your job?" Earlier in the day I told Luke my plan, and he agreed to tell Percy.

"Border patrol, whatever that means."

Oh come on! Even he had to have known what border patrol was! I mean, the name said it all. You patrol the border.

"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the Reds away." Too bad he didn't know we let Clarisse listen to some of our "plans" about where Percy would be. "Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." I pushed ahead, not wanting to give anything away, and left Percy trying to catch up behind me.

I heard him murmuring something behind me, but I didn't stop to listen. I stationed him by the creek and headed off into Ares' territory.

I put the hat on my head, and instantly I was gone. With Luke and a few other Blue Team members behind me, I crept through the forest. I saw the flag on Zeus's Fist, a rock that only if you were to stand at the exact right angle looks like a fist coming out of the ground. Any other angle though it just looked like a pile of rocks. But it's not like we were going to name it Pile of Rocks. It would be an insult to Zeus's name. I saw the flag, right on the top. Two guards were near it, listening intently for enemies. Apparently they didn't hear us, because they were looking in the other direction. I told Luke and the rest of troop to stay and snuck towards the guards, easily knocking them out with the handle of my knife. Luke and the rest of the Blue Team popped out of the bushes, but I ran off to help Percy. He was probably not doing well against Clarisse.

Worry pulsed through me as I ran towards the creek, and I saw Percy holding his right arm, where Clarisse's spear had just touched. He stumbled and one of the Ares cabin pushed him all the way over. Clarisse poked him playfully with her spear, like a cat playing with its dinner. He winced, and I narrowed my eyes. Clarisse didn't usually act so aggressive like this. I was going to have to step in soon.

"Give him a haircut," Clarisse laughed. "Grab his hair."

Percy had managed to stand up, but was teetering and pale. He raised his sword, but Clarisse stabbed it with her spear and it fell limply to his side. "Oh, wow I'm really scared of this guy. Really scared." Clarisse taunted, and Percy's eyes lit up with anger.

He nodded his head in the other direction. "The flag is that way," he said. I narrowed my eyes. How could he say where it is?

"Yeah," said another Ares cabin mate. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about the guy who made our cabin look stupid." I smiled. I knew Clarisse and her goons would go after Percy.

"You do that without my help," Percy stammered, but the intent was clear. Clarisse and another Red came forward, and even though Percy tried to raise his shield, Clarisse stabbed, hitting him in the chest. Good thing he had put on the armor, or we'd have a Percy-kabob to heal. Percy convulsed from the shock, and an Ares slashed his sword across his arm, leaving a cut. "No maiming," Percy said weakly, but the Ares cabin didn't care.

"Oops," the guy said, "Guess I just lost my dessert privileges."

Clarisse laughed, and the guy pushed Percy into the creek. That's it, I had to step in, but before I could do anything, Percy was up and standing. His eyes were lit up like a sparkling green fire, he knocked off the first enemy's helmet clean off with the hilt of his sword, and he crumbled into the water. The next two goons ran forward, but Percy attacked them just as easily. The other goon didn't seem too happy to fight next, so Clarisse ran forward, but before she could touch him, Percy used his sword and snapped it in half. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah! You idiot! You corpse breathe worm!" Clarisse yelled at Percy. I laughed silently, still bewildered by Percy's skill. He smacked her between the eyes with the butt of his sword and sent her flying out of the creek.

Yells came from behind me, and Luke was running towards the creek, flag in his hand. "A Trick!" yelled Clarisse. "It was a trick!" The Ares kids ran to help but it was too late. Luke was across. A cheer came from the Blue Team. The flag turned from a red boar to a caduceus, the symbol of the Hermes cabin. I walked over to Percy.

"Not bad, hero, I murmured, and he jumped. I forgot that I was still wearing my invisibility hat. I took it off, and said "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" He ignored me and said "You set me up. You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out." His eyes burned with accusation.

I shrugged. "I told you. Athena always has a plan."

"Yeah, a plan to get me pulverized."

I winced inwardly at his tone. "I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but…" I shrugged again. "You didn't need help."

I glanced at his wounded arm and my eyes widened. It had just been a bleeding cut, but now it was nothing more then a scar, and even that was disappearing.

"How did you do that?"

"Sword cut," he answered. "What did you think?"

"No, it _was _a sword cut. Look at it."

He glanced down, just as the scar disappeared.

"I-I don't get it," he stammered.

Well I had to prove my theory sometime. "Step out of the water, Percy"

"What-"

"Just do it."

He stepped out of the water, and the fire in his eyes died out. He stumbled, and I caught him.

"Oh, Styx" I murmured. So it was true. "This is _not _good. I didn't want… I assumed it would be Zeus…"

Suddenly, a growl sounded behind us, and a hellhound leaped from the bushes.

Chiron yelled in Greek, and then said, "Stand ready, my bow!"

I tried to step in front of Percy, but it was too fast. "Percy, run!" I yelled. It jumped on Percy, ripping away his armor, and slashing his chest. Arrows appeared in the hellhound's neck, and the monster dissolved. I looked at Percy, his chest in tatters, like an old shirt.

"Di immortals!" I said, "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishments. They don't- they're not supposed to…"

"Someone summoned it," said Chiron. "Someone inside the camp."

"It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!" yelled Clarisse, wanting revenge.

"Be quiet child," said Chiron.

"You're wounded. Quick, Percy get into the water." I said.

"I'm okay," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"No you're not." Guys were always trying to be tough. It got tiring sometimes. "Chiron, watch this."

He stepped into the water and he immediately started healing.

He stammered, saying sorry, but no one was paying attention.

We were all staring at the green trident floating above his head.

"Your father," I murmured. "This is not good."

Everyone kneeled, even the Ares cabin, and Chiron said, "Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Percy Jackson, Son of the Sea God.

Oh, this was not good. Not good at all.


	5. Shooting Stars Work!

**Hey Fanfictioners and Percy Jackson fans! U should check out my new fanfiction called Mina's Adventures With The Olympians! And don't worry, I'll still be working on this story too! And I had to repost this because I forgot to put this in! **

**Shooting Stars Work!**

After Percy found out he was the Son of The Sea God, he seemed to get a little depressed. He ate alone at the Poseidon table, which of course was obvious, since Mr. D would turn anyone who sat at another gods' table into a bottle of wine with a snap of his fingers. He ate quickly and silently though, while other cabins talked and laughed with their siblings, taking their time, chatting, catching up with the most recent news of the cabin. I felt bad for him, and part of me wanted to go and sit with him, but the rational part of my mind kept me from moving.

I still taught Percy Ancient Greek, but I wasn't really paying attention. Whenever lessons were over, even after a few weeks, Percy seemed to be mediocre at best, at least compared to Athena's cabin. I walked away, the gears in my brain whirling.

"When would the quest happen? Surely the son of Poseidon must be the one! Dirty, rotten oracle for making this so hard. I've got to make a plan," I mumbled, everytime a walked away.

I've long since packed for the upcoming trip that might or might not happen, full of clothes and a few architect books to keep me company. Percy would just look at me with confused green eyes at the end of the lesson, at my distant stare while he read the stories of the gods, probably trying to figure out what I was thinking.

The next morning I sensed something was different. Maybe today was finally the day. Grover was chewing anxiously on a tin can, talking to Percy, and they both started walking to the Big House. I instinctively put on my Yankees cap around followed them, slipping inside as the door slammed shut.

Chiron and Mr. D were playing cards, and they both looked up at Percy and Grover when they walked in.

"Well, well," Mr. D commented mockingly, "our little celebrity"

Percy waited, looking uncomfortable.

"Come closer, and don't expect me to kowtow you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father."

Lightning flashed outside, and thunder shook the big house. I jumped, Chiron looked at the spot where I stood, and his eyes narrowed knowingly, but said nothing.

I exhaled in relief, and listened back into the conversation.

"If I had my way" Mr. D continued, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: To keep you little brats safe from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion _is _a form of harm, Mr. D," added Chiron.

"Nonsense, boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D." Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." He stood up, and my brain started working overtime.

What did he mean foolishness? All the options appeared.

Turn in Percy?

Kill Percy?

And dare I think it: A quest?

"I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do." Mr. D spoke as if we were chatting over tea, a nice pleasant conversation.

Then he picked up a playing card, twisted it in his hand, and it turned into a security pass for Olympus. He snapped his fingers and was gone.

I stood there dumbstruck. What was Mr. D warning Percy about? Even as a daughter of Athena, I can only find so much out with the information given to me. It appeared that Chiron wanted Percy to go _somewhere _and do _something_. Hopefully a quest that I could go on. Mr. D didn't seem very partial to it, and he usually relished the fact that there was a chance on of us "brats" a.k.a. all half-bloods, would die, preferably in a slow painful death. At least something exciting in his exile here. That had me worried. A bottlenose dolphin was the easy way out, the less painful way in Mr. D's mind. So what was the other way? A long painful death on a quest? Certainly didn't sound good.

Chiron looked at Percy and Grover. "Sit, Percy, please. And Grover."

They sat, and Chiron laid his cards out on the table… from the looks of it, he would have won the game.

"Tell me, Percy," started Chiron, "what did you make of the hellhound?"

I didn't know what Percy thought, but it had scared me. An underworld monster in the _camp._ All the protection of Thalia's Tree had done nothing, when someone summoned it from the inside. A traitor in our ranks? Perhaps an unclaimed demigod from the Hermes cabin. Or maybe, just maybe, an angry Ares camper.

I was awakened from my thoughts when Percy answered, "It scared me. If you hadn't shot it, I would be dead."

Hmm… he admitted to being scared. Honesty, another trait I had yet to figure out. Most guys would be like, "Eh, it was nothing." Perhaps he wasn't such a seaweed brain after all. I realized I had given him a nickname, almost automatically. Seemed fitting, being the Son of the Sea God. Maybe I always knew he was special. Of course, the Goddess part of my brain, the Athena part, probably knew he was the son of the Sea God the instant he stumbled into camp, half dead, but had chosen not to share this much needed information. It preferred I figured it out myself, solving each piece of the puzzle. It's the way I've learned.

"You'll meet worse, Percy, far worse, before you're done," Chiron warned.

I leaned in, waiting for the words, those sacred words that I had been longing for, ever since Luke came back. _Shooting star, if you decide to actually work, this would be a good time. A quest. A quest! Please! _

"Done… with what?" Percy asked

"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"

YES! YES! FINALLY!

"Um, sir," Percy interjected, "you haven't told me what that is yet."

Chiron grimaced. "Well that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder boomed, and I looked to see the upcoming storm had reached the beach.

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable… something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron leaned forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

How did he know so much? Even after weeks of sneaking around with my Yankees cap, I had only heard that something had been stolen. But what could be stolen that had Zeus and Poseidon so riled up? And then it hit me. When had I last seen any lightning in the sky? Even if storms pass us, we could always see how bad the storm was. I remember coming back from the winter solstice and feeling the anger of the gods as we passed through New Jersey on the way back to Camp Half-Blood. Zeus's lightning bolt must have been stolen. No wonder there'd been so much tension lately.

"The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting," Percy answered, and I learned another trait. Intuitiveness. Hmm… interesting. "Then I talked to Annabeth and she'd overheard something about a theft." Chiron glanced at where I stood invisibly, but Percy didn't seem to notice. "And…" he continued, "I've also been having these dreams."

My breath caught in my throat.

"I knew it," whispered Grover.

"Hush, satyr," chided Chiron.

"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were up for the first time in days. "It must be!"

"Only the oracle can determine," murmured Chiron, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: A lightning bolt."

Percy laughed incredulously. "A _what?"_

I sighed. You'd think would have figured it out already. The gods exist, so that means their powers exist, hence Poseidon's trident or Zeus's master bolt.

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

Percy's laugh slid off his face like mudslide. Quickly and swiftly. "Oh."

"Zeus's master bolt," said Chiron, a light burning in his eyes, "the symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top of Mount Etna off and hurled Kronos from his throne: the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers." Chiron's face showed deadly seriousness as he explained everything to Percy.

It was quite frightening. I'd heard it many times throughout my years at Camp Half-Blood, but still, a cold shiver always went down my spine.

"And it's missing?" Percy asked, slow as usual.

Hadn't Chiron just explained that it was stolen, oh, ten seconds ago? Sheesh, you'd think he would catch on after a while.

"Stolen," Chiron corrected.

"By who?" Percy asked. I noted his bad grammar, waiting for Chiron to correct him.

"By _whom," _Chiron answered, and I smiled. "By you," he answered Percy's question.

I stiffened, shocked. What? Percy couldn't have stolen the bolt. He hadn't even figured out he was a half-blood until a few weeks ago, for Hades sakes. Part of me refused to even think that Percy had done it, an instinctive, protective feeling that I hadn't noticed before.

But Chiron held up his hand, obviously noting Percy's surprise and disbelief.

"At least," Chiron continued, "that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' 'Air disasters are more spectacular then sea disasters,' etcetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly- that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't-" Percy stuttered, but Chiron interrupted.

"Patience and listen, child," Chiron chided. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to steal and to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

I sighed. Even for the gods, particularly Zeus, it was a little far fetched to be easily believed.

"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!" I flinched, waiting for Zeus to strike the insolent boy for calling him crazy, but thankfully, nothing happened.

"Er, Percy…?" Grover said nervously, "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord Of The Sky."

"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam…" Chiron squinted at Percy, obviously waiting for recognition, but from what I could tell from my various teachings with Percy, things like that didn't stay in his mind for more then two seconds.

Percy paled, being put on the spot. "Something about a golden net?" he guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods… they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

I gaped at Percy. Perhaps some information actually _did_ stay in head.

"Correct," Said Chiron proudly. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now you've come along, the proverbial last straw."

"But I'm just a kid!" Percy protested.

"Percy," Grover cut in, "If you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you… wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

I laughed silently at Grover's choice of words.

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon- my dad- he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"

I thought about that for a moment, and realized if the Sea God was anything like his son, I wouldn't have believed in a hundred years.

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June 21, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" he said cluelessly.

I sighed. It would be much, much worse then bad.

I thought of other words. Catastrophic, disastrous, cataclysmic, apocalyptic. None of them sounded very appealing.

"Imagine the world in chaos," Chiron continued. "Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

Sheesh, Chiron, way to let it down easy on the kid. I mean, even as a half-blood, that was a lot to handle in one sitting. Especially a new camper. "Oh hey, nice to meet you, welcome to camp. Oh by the way, if you don't return the master bolt you didn't even steal in ten days, you'll cause the end of the world." Now that would certainly give him some happy thoughts.

"Bad," Percy repeated. I sighed again. Thick-headed seaweed brain.

I heard the tap-tap of raindrops outside and I looked up in surprise. It never rained here unless Mr. D allowed it, or the fury of the gods got through the magical boundaries.

Percy's face turned red with anger at some thought I couldn't hear. His face changed dramatically, a face I hadn't seen before, and it scared me. I didn't want to be on the bad side when he was angry.

"So I have to find the stupid bolt and return it to Zeus." He spoke harshly.

"What a better peace offering than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?" Chiron answered.

"If Poseidon doesn't have it," Percy spoke slowly, "where is the thing?"

"I believe I know," Chiron spoke darkly. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago… well, some of the lines make sense to me, now."

Was he talking about the Great Prophecy? I had read it when I was ten, but it still gives me nightmares.

"But before I can say more," Chiron continued, "you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

I shivered, remembering the mummy in the attic. It always had creeped me out.

"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?" Percy asked.

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Wow, nice going, Chiron, make him real confident on that happy note. He'll be out and questing in no time.

Percy swallowed nervously. "Good reason," he said weakly.

"You agree then?" asked Chiron

Percy looked at Grover, whom nodded his head.

"All right," Percy relented "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

I laughed humorlessly. I wouldn't be so sure about that, Percy.

"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron spoke. "Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more,"

Percy headed up, and I snuck up the stairs with him, jumping in the attic door before he closed it.

I looked at the old trophies covered in dust, along with other mementos, from half-bloods. Somewhere in here was the dragon's claw that ruined Luke's face, giving it the horrible scar.

Percy walked to the Oracle, a mummy on a stool, female and shriveled. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, many beaded necklaces, and a thin headband on her black hair. Her eyes were glassy and white, and looked like someone had stuck marbles into them. It was just plain disgusting.

The mummy stood up and in my mind I heard, "_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask."_

Percy stepped forward and asked, "What's my destiny?"

Green mist swirled thickly around the mummy, and suddenly there were four men sitting around a table playing poker. I didn't recognize them, but apparently Percy did, and the distaste and hatred on his face showed clearly though the mist. What had these people done to him? Percy seemed to be a pretty nice guy, all in all.

The men began to speak.

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned_

_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end_

I shivered at the prophecy, the foreboding words sending a chill down my back.

Percy didn't look too well, either.

We walked downstairs, and Percy explained to Chiron what the Oracle had said.

He skipped the part about failing to save what matters most, though, but it was his prophecy, and he chose what to share and not to share. I could respect that, as long as I knew what he didn't share.

Percy was still talking to Chiron. "Okay," he said, "so where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, Percy," spoke Chiron, "if Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

Hades, obviously… but Percy wasn't getting it, as usual.

"Somebody else who wants to take over?"

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken.

"Hades," said Percy.

Chiron nodded. The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility.

But that wasn't exactly true. Plenty of gods have been unhappy with Zeus, and would relish in war. Nemesis for example, would have liked it.

Chiron began explaining what I already knew about Hades, so I zoned it out.

When Chiron started talking about who must join them, I knew this was my chance for a quest.

"Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help.

I tensed, my hand on my Yankees cap. Was I _that _obvious?

"Gee," said Percy sarcastically, "who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

Okay, now he was just insulting me.

I took off my cap, becoming visible and said "I've been waiting a long time for this, Seaweed Brain. Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

"If you do say so yourself," he said cheekily. "I suppose you have a plan Wise Girl?"

Ahh, so he decided to nickname me too. I blushed. "Do you want my help or not?"

"A trio," he said. "That'll work,"

"Excellent," said Chiron. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own. No time to waste. I think you should all get packing."

I sprinted out of the Big House and towards the Athena Cabin, smiling so much, my face could be stretched forever, but I didn't care. I ran past Luke, whom looked at me, confused, and I yelled over my shoulder, "I got a quest!"

This was going to be a good summer, I just knew it!


	6. I Piggyback Ride A Hag From Hades

**Hey Readers! Check out my new Percy Jackson fanfic Mina's Adventures With the Olympians! And don't worry, your favorite characters Percy and Anabeth are still there! Check it out! I double triple dare you!**

**I Piggyback Ride A Hag From Hades**

I waved goodbye to the other campers, preparing to walk up the hill and finally leave Camp Half-Blood for my first quest. I was buzzing with excitement, bouncing on the balls of my feet, eager to start the trip.

"Hey!" Shouted a familiar voice, rapidly coming closer. "Glad I caught up with you!"

I turned to see Luke running up the hill, and blushed, as I usually did when he was near.

Luke turned to Percy. "Just wanted to say good luck, and I thought… um, maybe you could use these."

He handed Percy a pair of sneakers with a caduceus imprinted on the side. Was that Hermes's flying shoes? Where in the world had Luke gotten those?

Percy's nose wrinkled, so I could tell he didn't realize what they were.

"Maia!" Shouted Luke, and the wings popped out from the side, scaring Percy so much that he dropped them. The shoes flapped on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared into the shoes once again.

"Awesome!" bleated Grover, amazed.

Luke smiled, his face distorted from the scar across one side of his face. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days…" His eyes darkened in sadness.

Percy smiled brightly at Luke. "Hey man, thanks."

Luke seemed on edge. "Listen, Percy… A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just… kill some monsters for me, okay?"

They shook hands, Luke patted Grover on the head, and he gave me a good-bye hug. He smelled like Ax cologne, and for a second, I thought I was going to pass out.

Luke left, and Percy decided he was going to tease me.

"You're hyperventilating."

"Am not!" I protested weakly.

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?" He poked humor at me.

I blushed. "Oh… Why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?"

I stomped towards the Delphi's Strawberry Co van parked at the road, with Argus following, his car keys jingling. Part of me wondered if it would hurt if he stabbed himself in the eye on his hand with the keys. It must happen often, considering he had a hundred eyes all over his body.

I waited impatiently in the car, watching Percy give Grover his flying shoes, and Chiron giving Percy a pen that turned into a sword. For some reason, Percy threw it as far as he could, but he lifted it out of his pocket a few seconds later.

Enchanted, of course.

Finally we were on our way, speeding down the road.

Percy tried to start a conversation with me, but it wasn't going so well.

"So far so good. Ten miles and not a single monster." He said

I gave an him an annoyed look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, Seaweed Brain."

"Remind me again," His eyes sparkled with humor. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Did he really think I hated him? "I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me." Apparently. I hadn't been very rude to him, that I knew of.

I fiddled with my cap of invisibility. "Look… we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?" Did he not listen to any of the Greek stories he had been studying the last few weeks?

I sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is _hugely _disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your Dad had created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mo created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her.

"They must really like olives," commented Percy.

"Oh, forget it," I huffed, exasperated.

"Now if she had invented pizza, that I could understand."

Now he was just being disrespectful. "I said, forget it!"

The rest of the drive was spent in silence until we got to Manhattan around sunset.

Argus unloaded our bags, made sure we got our bus tickets, and drove away.

Grover and Percy started talking, Grover trying to explain something. Percy was looking as confused as usual.

While waiting for the bus, we started playing a game of Hacky Sack, using one of Grover's apples. I started showing off, bouncing it off me knee, elbow, shoulder. Percy wasn't too bad, but he couldn't compete to my skills.

Finally, when Percy tossed the apple towards Grover, it went close to his mouth, and he snapped it up.

Grover blushed, stuttering apologies, but Percy and I were too busy laughing.

The bus finally came, but Grover seemed edgy. He kept sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Asked Percy.

"I don't know," spoke Grover. "Maybe it's nothing."

Even so, it had me on edge. We boarded the bus, stowing away our belongings.

Everything was fine until the old ladies boarded the bus.

I clamped onto Percy's knee, and said "Percy."

Percy saw the Furies and scrunched down in the seat.

They sat right behind of the bus driver, casually moving their legs so an X lay across the aisle, send a message something like "You shall not pass."

"She didn't sat dead long. I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime." Percy whispered to me.

"I said if you're _lucky. _You're obviously not." I whispered back.

"All three of them," whimpered Grover. "Di immortals!"

I could feel my heart beat rapidly with fear, drowning out the sounds of the bus. I took a deep, calming breath and said, "It's okay." Possible escape routes from the bus popped into my head. Windows? Back exit? Using Percy's sword to tear open a hole?

"The Furies. Three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows." My heart was racing now, fear overpowering everything. Survival mode in overdrive.

"They don't open!" Groaned Grover.

There goes plan A.

"A back exit?" I suggested

I looked back, but there was nothing. What was wrong with this bus? Don't all buses have like, a safety escape?

Plan B was terminated.

Percy was glancing at the mortals, who were oblivious to our fear.

"Mortals don't have good eyes," I reminded him. "Their brains can only process what they see through the mist."

Percy looked doubtful. "They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

I wasn't so sure. The mortals would probably see us licking lollipops and laughing with the "frail old ladies" instead of being brutally killed.

"Hard to say," I said at last. "But we can't count on mortals or help. Maybe an emergency exit on the roof?"

I glanced up, but there was no exit. Great.

We went into a tunnel, and the bus went dark.

The Furies got up, saying that they had to the bathroom.

They began walking towards us.

I glanced at my Yankees hat. Only one thing left to do.

"I've got it," I announced. Much as I didn't like it, there wasn't anything else to do. "Percy, take my hat."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you, maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"But you guys-" He stuttered.

"There's am outside chance they might not notice us. You're a son of one of the Big Three. You smell might be overpowering."

"I can't just leave you."

His loyalty was sweet, but we'd all be killed if he didn't get out of the Furies' way.

"Don't worry about us," bleated Grover. "Go!"

Percy's hands trembled, whether from fear or something else, I didn't know. Indecision clouded his eyes.

Finally, he took the cap and yanked it on his head. Percy instantly disappeared.

Then the Furies were upon us. Their bodies morphed into things sort of like giant bats, with wings and brown leathery skin, and huge, clawed hands and feet. The handbags they had been previously holding had turned into fiery whips. Now that wasn't pleasant.

They surrounded Grover and I, snapping their whips threateningly, hissing "Where is it? Where?"

Mortals screamed around us, obviously seeing something, whether the Mist showed them the hags from Hades or not.

I cowered, my head spinning from the rotten meat smell wafting from them. "He's not here! He's gone!" I yelled.

They raised their whips, and a braced myself for death, drawing out my bronze knife from Luke, Grover taking a tin can from his bag.

Suddenly, my world was spinning, literally, as I was thrown to the right by some unseen force.

I heard a crunch as I landed on top of a Fury.

Ew! Disgusting!

The bus driver yelled, and I realized Percy must've jerked the wheel.

We crashed into the side of the tunnel, sparks illuminating the darkness as we scraped along the wall.

Then we were outside again, the rain coming down hard.

The bus jerked back and forth, from Percy and the driver battling for the wheel, and only my years of training kept me upright.

Then the bus started to scream, and we spun in circles, crashing to a stop against some trees. The emergency lights turned on, and the bus doors opened. People scrambled out, but the Furies were between me and the exit.

Percy whipped off the hat, trying to draw the Furies' attention away from us, yelling "Hey!"

It was brave, but stupid. The Furies turned, baring their horrible teeth. One Fury walked down the aisle, while the others climbed over the seat and surrounded him.

"Perseus Jackson," said the first Fury, "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

I began creeping up behind the Furies, looking for a possible opening to save Percy's butt and escape.

"I liked you better as a math teacher," Spoke Percy, uncapping his sword.

It was funny, I had to admit. Idiotic, of course, but still funny.

"Submit now," Hissed the Fury, "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

Well, that was a nice offer.

"Nice try," Spoke Percy determinedly.

The Furies tensed for attack. "Percy, look out!" I screamed.

A Fury flicked her whip and it wrapped around Percy's hand, but he didn't drop his sword. He pushed a Fury with his hilt, and chopped off another ones head, turning it into golden dust.

As much as I hated it, there was only one thing to do now. I jumped onto the back of a Fury, aging from the smell of death, and hung on tight.

Grover grabbed the whip of its hands, screaming "Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!"

The other Fury jumped towards Percy, but he just flicked his sword and she crumbled into dust.

My Fury was kicking and biting, but I held on, while Grover tied the whip around her legs, and pushed her to the floor.

"Zeus will destroy you! Hades will have your soul!" She screamed, writhing on the ground, trying to get up.

"Braccas meas vescimini!" Yelled Percy in Latin.

Eat my pants? Not the best victory cry, but I was willing to take t as long as we survived.

Thunder shook the bus, Zeus's anger trembling the very ground.

"Get out!" I screamed. "Now!"

Percy rushed out, Grover and I inches behind. "Our bags! We left our-"

BOOOOM!

Lightning attacked the bus with more force then I would have thought possible. An angry wail came from the wreckage. Looked like the Fury was still alive. Not good.

"Run!" I cried. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"

We scrambled away from the bus and screaming tourists, into the forest, running for our lives.

**PSSSST! You should review this story!**

**It's healthy for you!**

**More reviews means more chapters!**

**Just the button below this**

**One click!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. I'm Now Terrified of Gnomes

**Hey Fanfictioners! I just wanna thank all of you for all the story alerts, favorites and reviews I got! I love you all. Sorry this took a while to update, and I was going to send it in last night, but I made chocolate cupcakes instead. I'm sending each one of you a cupcake! Haha and I know I'm only half-way through this, but should I do The Sea Of Monsters? **

**I'm Now Terrified of Gnomes**

We tracked through the forest, the New Jersey riverbank beside us, and the glow of New York City fading behind.

Grover was shaking, letting out little whimpers of fear, murmuring about the Furies.

Percy was stumbling around, too, and, of course, I had to be the one keeping everyone going. "Come on," I called back. "The farther away we get, the better."

But, of course, Percy just had to think pessimistically. "All our money was back there," He reminded. "Our food and clothes. Everything."

I thought back to when I was running away with Luke and Thalia. We would go days without food or water, and our clothes were worn and dirty. Percy's comments were really starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, maybe," I spoke harshly, "If you hadn't decided to jump into the fight-"

"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"

"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine." Part of me knew this wasn't true, but I wasn't going to tell Percy that.

"Sliced like sandwich bread, but fine," spoke Grover, defending Percy.

"Shut up, goat boy," I snapped.

"Tin cans… a perfectly good bag of tin cans," mourned Grover.

We walked along in awkward silence, and I began to feel bad for snapping at Percy.

I slowed down until we walked next to each other. He deserved an apology, no matter how much I hated to say it.

"Look, I…" I faltered. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."

"We're a team, right?" Percy answered.

I was silent for a few steps. "It's just that if you died…" My heart squeezed at the thought, even though I'd only known Percy for a few weeks. "Aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the world." I trailed off.

The storm had stopped now, and darkness had set in, so I could only see flickers of Percy, a flash of eyes, or a hand in the moonlight.

"You haven't left camp since you were seven?" He asked.

"No… only for short field trips. My dad-"

"The history professor," He interrupted

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home." I was rushing through this, so I didn't chicken out before I finished. This was a touchy subject for me. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not." My voice shook with doubt, knowing that hardly any half-bloods made it to thirty.

Percy felt the need to comfort me, even though it wouldn't help very much. "You're pretty good with that knife."

I glanced at him, hopeful. "You think so?"

"Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me."

I grinned in the darkness, but something was still bothering me, something that I remembered.

"You know," I started, "maybe I should tell you… Something funny back on the bus…" But I was interrupted by the sound of the sound of an animal being tortured.

_Toot-toot-toot!_ "Hey, my reed pipes still work!" cried Grover. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"

He tooted a few bars of Hillary Duff's Wake Up, but the only thing that did was make Percy walk into a tree. It was funny, I admit, but it certainly didn't help us on our quest.

We walked for about a mile, stumbling over invisible roots, cursing every few minutes when we tripped or hit something. Finally, we started to see lights, a glimpse of a neon sign through the trees, and the wonderful smell of fried, greasy food, like French fries and hamburgers.

My stomach grumbled, and I couldn't remember the last time I had had fast food. I mean, Camp Half-Blood's food was delicious, but sometimes a girl just needs some good old fashioned grease and unhealthiness.

We found the road, and saw that nothing was still in business except for one of those roadside businesses that sell random things such as those strange pink flamingos that old people always seem to have.

The neon sign was in cursive English, and that pretty much killed my brain. It looked like

_NAUTY S'EM DENRGA GMONE MUIROPME_

I squinted at the sign.

"What the heck does that say?" asked Percy.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium," translated Grover.

By the entrance stood two of the ugly little creatures, waving at some unknown person. I've always wondered why people got gnomes. I wouldn't want a freaky statue of a guy in a pointy hat watching over my garden.

Percy strode across the street, probably following his stomach, as many guys did. But the scent was tempting.

Grover mumbled a warning, but I wasn't listening. The smell of the food was making my head dizzy.

"The lights are on inside." Spoke. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," Said Percy wistfully.

"Snack bar," I agreed.

"Are you two crazy?" bleated Grover. "This place is weird."

We, of course, ignored him.

We walked through the small front garden, filled with various random statues or people, monsters, and even a satyr playing a reed pipe.

Grover bleated nervously. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

We followed the delicious smell of food up to the door.

"Don't knock," pleaded Grover. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," I scorned. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" He wrinkled his nose. "I'm a vegetarian."

Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," Percy reminded him.

"Those are vegetables," Retorted Grover, and part of my mind wondered who on Earth made aluminum a vegetable. But only a small part.

"Come on. Let's leave. These statues are… looking at me," He continued.

But it was too late. The door creaked open, showing us a tall woman in a long black dress, skin tight, covering her whole body except for her hands. Even her head was veiled with a black gauze-like screen, and all I could make out were glints of color, something that made shivers go down my spine.

Her long spider-like hands were wrinkly and old, so I guessed her to be about fifty. She spoke slowly and carefully, with an accent like people from the Middle East, but with a tinge of ancientness that confused me.

"Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

That caught me off guard. "They're… um…" I racked my brain for a believable story, but Percy decided to use his own idea.

"We're orphans," He blurted.

"Orphans? But my dears! Surely not!"

Idiot!

I cursed in my head a Percy. Orphans? Really?

"We got separated from our caravan. Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?" Percy rambled on.

Orphans. From the circus. Lost. Yeah, believable story, Percy. Thanks a lot. Now I was going to have to get us out of this mess, sooner or later. But after we ate.

"Oh my dears," Said the lady. "You most come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em, Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

We murmured our thanks and stepped inside. I fell in step beside Percy, leaning close. "Circus caravans?" I muttered

"Always have a strategy right?" He responded.

"Your head is full of kelp," I answered back, and we walked on in silence.

The warehouse was full of statues, people in all different positions, different styles, and different faces. They seemed to be smiling, but their eyes showed a horror, that confused me, since they were, after all, just statues. And there were a lot too, all of them life size. But my stomach was first priority, and I didn't have time to wonder about inanimate objects.

Part of me realized how stupid we were being, walking into some stranger's warehouse for some food, but the scent was intoxicating, almost magical, and it lured us in like an unsuspecting mouse about to nibble on some cheddar cheese connected to the killer mouse trap from Hades. (Just trust me on this, there is one. Dead flesh seems to attract a lot of pests into the underworld, and Hades had to do something about it, or Persephone would have a fit.)

I ignored Grover's nervous bleating, and even the lady locking the door behind us. All that mattered was the food, the delicious yummyness that would fill my tummy with delight.

The food court had everything. A fast food counter, a rotating pretzel cooker, a soda fountain, and, of course, a nacho cheese dispenser. I was in heart attack heaven.

"Please, sit down," said Aunty Em.

"Awesome," Percy replied, taking a seat at one of the steel tables.

"Um," said Grover uncomfortably. "We don't have many money, ma'am."

I got immediately angry at Grover, for almost ruining our chances for a meal, but thankfully Aunty Em spoke. "No, no children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you ma'am,"

She stiffened at my voice, as if she was angry, and warning bells went off in my head, but then Aunty Em said, "Quite all right, Annabeth. You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."

Warning bells rang in my head, telling me that I hadn't told this woman my name, but Aunty Em disappeared behind the counter, and soon she served us with double cheese burgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL heaps of French fries.

My burger was gone before I finally came up to breathe, and I took a big gulp of my shake. Grover, still suspicious, picked nervously at the fries, and glanced at the wax paper, probably wanting to take a nibble of that too.

"What's that hissing noise?" asked Grover, finally.

I tilted my head, but heard nothing. I shook my head.

Aunty Em seemed confused too. "Hissing? Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover," She complemented.

"I take vitamins. For my ears." Grover gloated.

"That's admirable, but please, relax," insisted Aunty Em.

Grover fell silent, and we ate quietly, Aunty Em watching us closely, or as close as someone can when they have a veil in their face. I guessed she had an injury or scar that she preferred not be seen. Her hands were laced together, and Percy began to feel uncomfortable.

"So, you sell gnomes," he started.

"Oh yes," she answered. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

I highly doubted statues were the new thing, but I said nothing, concentrating on my milkshake.

"A lot of business on this road?" asked Percy.

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built… most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get." She replied.

Percy glanced behind him at the statue of a little girl with an Easter basket, a look of horror on her face. "Ah you notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. Always the face." Aunty Em spoke sadly.

I blocked out their small talk until I heard about Aunty Em's sisters.

"-Once upon a time I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is all alone. I only have my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company."

That snapped me out of it. Aunty _Em_? Two sisters? Stone statues?

Gods, I was such an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

"Two sisters?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's a terrible story. Not one for children, really. You see Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a…a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price." The lady fell silent, and I was frozen in horror.

What in the world had we gotten ourselves into? Idiot, idiot, idiot, I cursed to myself.

"Percy?" I shook his shoulder. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting." I had to get us out of here.

Aunty Em stared at me through the veil. "Such beautiful gray eyes." She spoke.  
"My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those."

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

She reached for me, but I jerked back and stood up. This was not good.

"We really should go." I spoke.

"Yes!" shouted Grover. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"

Percy, the Seaweed Brain, just sat there, oblivious, under Aunty Em's spell. He had a goofy grin on his face, and was staring at her adoringly, like a puppy waiting for a treat.

"Please, dears, I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit or a pose?" she said.

Oh gods. Not good. Not good. Not good.

"A pose?" I asked warily.

"A photograph. I will use it to mode a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children." Said Aunty Em.

I leaned from foot to foot, desperate to get out of here. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-"

"Sure we can," He interrupted, with a glare at me. _Idiot!_ I screamed in my head at him. _You're going to get us killed!_

"It's just a photo, Annabeth, what's the harm?"

"Yes, Annabeth, no harm." The voice sent shivers down my spine.

I wanted to run, away from this place. I knew I could make it too, but there was no budging Percy, and I couldn't leave him. He was the reason I had this quest, and something in my heart wouldn't forgive myself if I did.

I relented, letting Aunty Em herd us to our impending doom. She put us next to the satyr that Grover had pointed out before.

"Now, I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, the two young gentlemen on either side."

"Not much light for a photo," Percy said. Was he finally figuring out that we were in the Gorgons lair? As much as I hoped he did, I doubted it, from what I knew of his IQ level.

"Oh, enough," Aunty Em chastised, "Enough to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera?" asked Grover.

Aunty Em stepped back, but not before I saw the menacing glint of her eyes under the veil. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"

Grover glanced at the satyr statue again. "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand," He commented, glancing meaningfully at me, and I nodded surreptitiously.

"Grover, look this way, dear."

I had to figure out a way to tell Percy we were in Medusa's lair. But how? How could I say something that he would understand? That would break him of the spell?

"Percy-" I started.

I stared at me dreamily, his goofy grin catching me off guard. His eyes showed worry, and I could tell he was trying to fight off the sleepy feeling Medusa had put on him.

"Percy, something's wrong." I tried again.

"Wrong?" asked Aunty Em sweetly. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"

I nudged Grover. It was time to make our escape. "It is Uncle Ferdinand!" He bleated.

"Look away from her!" I screamed, and put on my Yankees cap, disappearing from sight.

I pushed Percy and Grover off the bench we were seated on, hopefully breaking the spell from Percy. Maybe I would have to hit him harder.

I think I would enjoy that. But now was not the time.

I scrambled away, glancing back to see that Percy hadn't moved. Wonderful. Medusa stood over him, her hands gnarled and warty. That's how witches were first thought of, you know. They thought Medusa was a witch, casting spells and turning people to stone. She even had an immortal black cat. Well, before it was turned to stone.

Percy began lifting his head, about to be turned into the world's worst sculpture.

"No! Don't!" I screamed. Fear pulsed through me, adrenalin filling my body.

"Run!" yelled Grover. "Maia!" He was immediately airborne, flying crazily around for a few seconds.

I glanced at Percy, who was still staring at the hands of the Gorgon, but he was shaking, and I knew he was trying to fight the trance that Medusa had put on him.

"Such a pity to destroy a handsome face," crooned Medusa. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."

_NO!_ I screamed in my head, but I couldn't give my position away. _Don't, Percy! _

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy. Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this.

I couldn't take it anymore. Percy was about to look up. "Don't listen to her! Run, Percy!"

My voice seemed to break the last bits of the trance from Percy, and his dazzling green eyes glinted in anger. Wait, did I just think…._ Dazzling?_ I made a mental note to sort that out later.

Medusa realized what happened. "Silence!" She snarled at me. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."

Crushed to dust. Well that sounded pleasant. I wondered if I could feel pain as a statue. Not something I wanted to find out personally.

"No," muttered Percy.

"Do you really want to help the gods?" spoke Medusa. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."

I narrowed my eyes. What was Medusa talking about? I knew the Underworld was bad, but was Hades planning something worse? I shivered at the thought.

"Percy!" cried Grover, who had gotten control over his flying shoes. "Duck!"

Of course, Percy looked _up _at Grover, who was flying at high speeds holding a giant stick with his eyes closed, flicking his head side to side, using only his ears and nose. I just hoped it was enough.

"Duck! I'll get her!" He yelled again.

Percy thankfully dove to the side, and I heard the thwack of the stick and a roar of rage from Medusa.

"You miserable satyr!" screeched Medusa. "I'll add you to my collection!"

"That was for my Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover retorted.

Grover swooped in for another hit. _Whack! _I flinched, thinking what would happen if Grover hit me that hard.

I ran to Percy while Medusa was distracted. "Percy!" He jumped nearly falling over a garden gnome. I would have laughed, but there was the whole life or death situation I had to get us out of.

"Jeez! Don't do that!" He screeched.

I sighed, and took off the hat. "You have to cut her head off."

"What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here."

I shook my head. "Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but…" I trailed off, not wanting to admit I might be able to do it. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You-you've got a chance."

"What? I can't-" He stuttered.

I had to get him to do it. "Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" I pointed at a pair of statues, locked together in a loving embrace, turned to stone.

I grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby fountain and studied it critically. "A polished shield would be better. The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of-"

"Would you speak English?" Percy said.

Oh yeah, he wasn't a child of Athena. He wouldn't understand a bit of what I was going to say.

"I am!" I tossed him the ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."

"Hey guys!" Grover called. "I think she's unconscious!"

"ROOOAARR!" Well perhaps not, Grover.

"Maybe not," Grover called. He dove again with his tree branch weapon.

I looked at Percy. "Hurry, Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash."

Percy took out the pen from his pocket, uncapping it and it turned into a three-foot long pointy sword. He looked into the ball, walking backwards towards the battle sound.

I just stared at Percy, refusing to look at the blurred figure of Medusa in my peripheral vision.

"Hey!" yelled Percy, from about twenty feet away. He approached slowly, staring at the reflection with a repulsed look. Fifteen feet, ten feet. It was like a soap opera slash action movie. I was on the balls of my feet.

Grover had been knocked into a cement grizzly, who had probably had the misfortune of walking into the Garden Gnome Emporium and turned into a statue. "Percy, don't listen to her!" called Grover weakly.

Medusa cackled. "Too late."

She lunged at Percy, and I closed my eyes, partly in fright, and partly because I didn't want to become an Annabeth statue.

I heard the sound of a monster blowing into dust, and a sickening thud of an object dropping to the ground. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of monster blood.

"Oh yuck, mega-yuck." Grover said. I wondered how he took it, with his super sensing nose.

I knelt on the ground, feeling for the veil that Medusa wore before, closing my hands around it. I stared forcefully at the sky walking to where I thought Percy stood. I gagged when I stepped into something slippery and wet, feeling around with the tip of my shoe until I nudged the head.

"Don't move," I spoke to Percy, and very carefully kneeled down, covering the disgusting thing, and picked it up. I looked down to see it dripping green liquid on my sneakers. I huffed in exasperation.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and my voice trembled.

He looked uncertain at first, but then said "Yeah," and I let out a breath of relief.

"Why didn't… why didn't the head evaporate?" He asked.

"Once you sever it," I explained, "It becomes a spoil of war. Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."

Grover jumped down from the grizzly, a red welt on his forehead, his green cap hanging off one horn, and the flying shoes spinning aimlessly around his head.

"Red Baron, good job, man," Percy congratulated.

Grover grinned. "That was really not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun.

He grabbed the shoes out of the air, Percy recapped his sword, and we stumbled around of the Emporium of Doom, grabbing some bags and wrapping Medusa's head in them. Then we plopped down on one of the steel tables from the snack bar, too exhausted to do anything else.

Percy glanced at me. "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"

I flashed him an annoyed look. "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three Gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."

Percy's face was beat red. "Oh, so now it's _my _fault we met Medusa."

I gave him a glare and lowered my voice to an imitation of him. " 'It's just a photo, Annabeth, what's the harm?' "

"Forget it, you're impossible." He muttered.

"You're insufferable."

"You're-"

"Hey!" interrupted Grover. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even _get _migraines! What are we going to do with the head?"

I glanced at the bag, where a little head hung out of a hole in the bag.

Percy's eyes narrowed in anger, whether at me, or some other thing. "I'll be back."

"Percy, what are you-" I called.

He was searching the office, rummaging through papers until he picked up some packaging slips for Hermes Overnight Express. Then he picked up a box just the right size for a head.

Uh oh. Percy, that was not a good idea.

He wrote:

The Gods

Mount Olympus

600th Floor,

Empire State Building

New York, NY

With best wishes,

PERCY JACKSON

Even if it was stupid, I thought it was hilarious.

"They're not going to like that," warned Grover. "They'll think you're impertinent."

Percy poured some golden drachmas into the pouch and closed it, and the package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop.

"I am impertinent." Percy answered.

He glanced meaningfully, daring me to say something, but I had long since figured out that he specialized in annoying gods.

"Come on," I murmured. "We need a new plan."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**V**


	8. A Dog Gives Us Money

**Hey Fanfictioners! **

**Luckily, this whole week and next Monday and Tuesday, I have vacation, and I was celebrating by tying a curtain around my neck like a cape and running around the house. (Yes, I'm a fourteen-year-old girl.) So I will be updating much more often without the dreaded homework monster. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, Author alerts, subscriptions, and story alerts! They make me feel so happy and fuzzy inside! You guys are awesome. But enough rambling… Here's chapter 8!**

**Oh and also, if there are more typos then usual, my mother was trying to suck my hair with the vacuum cleaner while finishing this. Makes me lose focus. :)**

**A Dog Gives Us Money**

I felt absolutely miserable. We were camping in the woods, with no fire, wet clothes, and the ground was covered in tin cans and fast food wrappers. We had blankets from Aunty Em's, but the steady drizzle had made them almost as wet as our clothes. But we were exhausted.

We agreed to sleep in shifts, and thankfully Percy volunteered to watch first. I was asleep as soon as I hit the ground.

_I was in camp, sort of floating around, you know, in that dreamy way. Like you're there, but you're not. Anyway, I was in Camp Half-Blood, somehow ending up in the Hermes cabin. Only Luke was there, and he was bent over his bed shaking and sweaty, like he'd just worked out for ten hours. He was mumbling something incomprehensible, and I strained my ears to listen. "-can't do it. Gods will know. He's just a kid, my Lord."_

_I realized he was talking to someone immortal. There was no way he would be having a conversation with himself. Only immortals could pass messages through your mind. _

_But it was what Luke was talking about that confused me. What couldn't Luke do? Who was he talking to? And who were they talking about? A small part of me had a sinking feeling that I knew, but couldn't quite put my finger on it. But then the dream blurred, and I was whisked away back into consciousness. _

From what I could tell, Percy and Grover had been talking for a while, but I caught the last few snippets of it.

"-How are we going to get into the Underworld?" asked Percy.

I lay there, frozen, because I had forgotten to tell Percy our current plan.

"I don't know, but back at Medusa's, when you were searching her office? Annabeth was telling me-"

"Oh, I forgot. Annabeth will have a plan all figured out." He spoke sarcastically.

My eyes narrowed. Why didn't he just say it to my face?

I heard Grover shift uncomfortably. "Don't be so hard on her, Percy. She's had a tough life, but she's a good person. After all, she forgave me..." He trailed off.

My eyes watered with tears of pain and anger. Of course I forgave Grover! It wasn't his fault, that... that... I couldn't even of think it. But even, so, I wouldn't have blamed Grover for what happened. I was glad, at least, that he was defending me, even if I could defend myself if I wanted to.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy. "Forgave you for what?"

I cursed Percy's curiosity to the bottom of Tarturus. Why couldn't he keep his annoying mouth shut?

Grover ignored Percy, playing random notes on his reed pipes.

"Wait a minute," said Percy, as if he had an epiphany or something. "Your first keeper job was five years ago. Annabeth has been at camp for five years."

I fought the strong urge to jump up and say, 'Great job, Sherlock Holmes."

"She wasn't… I mean, your first assignment that went wrong-"

"I can't talk about it." Interrupted Grover, his voice quivering. "But as I was saying, back at Medusa's, Annabeth and I agreed that there's something strange going on with this quest. Something that isn't what it seems."

"Well, duh. I'm getting blamed for stealing a thunderbolt that Hades took." Percy said.

I rolled my eyes. He made it seem so childish, like he took someone's favorite toy, when really, the fate of the West depended on him.

"That's not what I mean. The Fur-The Kindly Ones were sort of holding back. Like Mrs. Dodds and Yancy Academy… why did she wait so long to try to kill you? Then on the bus, they just weren't as aggressive as they could have been." Grover trailed off, uncertain.

"They seemed plenty aggressive to me." Percy said. I fought to control another eye roll, no matter how satisfying it would feel.

"They were screeching at us: 'Where is it? Where?'"

"Asking about me," Percy said.

"Maybe… but Annabeth and I, we both got the feeling they weren't asking about a person. They said 'Where is _it?_' They seemed to be asking about an object." Grover said

"That doesn't make sense." Percy said.

"I know. But if we've misunderstood something about this quest, and we only have nine days to find the master bolt…" Grover fell silent.

They were quite. I lay there, thinking hard about what Grover said. What _were _we missing? What was it? Hades already had the master bolt. What else could he possibly need?

"I haven't been straight with you," Percy blurted.

I cocked my ear in their direction. Did he have something? Was this what Hades had been looking for? Did Percy actually take something?

Suspicion clouded my mind. As much as I hated to admit it, maybe Zeus was right. Maybe Percy had taken his master bolt. He could have gotten training, and that's how he killed the minotaur. This innocence could all be a façade. My brain thought of all the possibilities, but my heart was dead set against it.

But also, I was a Daughter of Athena. Which did I trust more, my brain or my heart? The truth was, I didn't know. My brain was more rational, but my heart led me through the toughest times. My heart was telling me Percy wouldn't do anything potentially bad. He would get us into bad situations, obviously, but I don't think he would ever _hurt _me.

All this thinking happened in a second, thanks to the godly part of my brain, and I was still as confused as ever. I listened for Percy's next sentence, the one that would prove whether my heart or my brain was correct.

"I don't care about the master bolt. I agreed to for go to the Underworld so I could bring back my mother." Percy finished.

My heart had won. For now.

The soft sound of reed pipes filled the silence. "I know that, Percy. But are you sure that's the only reason?"

The silence intensified. Grover had hit a weak spot. "I'm not doing it to help my father. He doesn't care about me. I don't care about him."

I doubted that. I often got mad at my mother, even thought I hated her for a while, but I never stopped caring. I knew she at least thought about me when she sent me my birthday present. Percy should think he was lucky. Many didn't get claimed, and it was dangerous to be claimed as a Son of Poseidon. The Sea God was risking a lot, just by saying that Percy was his child.

"Look, Percy, I'm not as smart as Annabeth. I'm not as brave as you. But I'm pretty good at reading emotions. You're glad your dad is alive. You feel good that he's claimed you, and part of you wants to make him proud. That's why you mailed Medusa's head to Olympus. You wanted him to notice what you'd done."

"Yeah? Well maybe satyr emotions work differently than human emotions. Because you're wrong. I don't care what he thinks," said Percy plaintively.

I flinched at his tone. He was denying the inevitable. I turned over restlessly, my eyes half open, staring at the two boys. Grover was sitting in a tree, and part of me wondered how a goat could get into a tree, but I was going t have to figure that out later.

"Okay, Percy. Whatever." Grover replied, not wanting to argue.

Percy wasn't finished though. "Besides, I haven't done anything worth bragging about. We barely got out of New York and we're stuck here with no money and no way west."

I rolled my eyes at his pessimism. We were one day into the quest! I was the Daughter of Athena, I could get us to California somehow, whether hitchhiking, or something a little more creative.

"How about I take first watch, huh? You get some sleep." Grover began playing his reed pipes to Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12, and my eyes closed, deeply asleep within seconds.

I woke early, at sunrise, my internal alarm clock telling me it was time for my usual morning run.

I glanced at the other two, Percy splayed out, drooling as usual, while Grover was leaning against the tree trunk, about five feet up, one furry hind leg swinging in the wind.

I smiled, turned, and started running back towards Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. A chill went down my back again I walked in, the statues of innocent people and other creatures staring at me.

Walking into the snack bar, I grabbed a handful of chip bags, and some bottled water. I turned, about to go back, and saw the world's largest spider staring at me, his hairy legs waving mockingly. I screamed my most girly-I'm-scared scream, but of course there was no help. I ripped pretzel rotator thing off the counter, the plug sparking, and trembled under the weight.

The spider stepped closer to me, its fangs dripping lime green venom. Wonderful. It was the size of a small cat too. It raised a leg threateningly, it's fat body shifting under its spindly legs. I shivered. Curse Arachne's children!

I threw the pretzel rotator, squishing the creature, covering me with green goo.

"Ew! Disgusting!" I screamed, and jumped around crazily, shaking my arms and legs, trying to get it off. Finally I had the sense to spray myself with the nozzle of the sink, washing away all traces the monster's guts.

I ran out of the emporium, never wanting to see the horrid place again. When I got back to our makeshift camp, Grover was stirring, not quite awake, but Percy was still conked out. He was shivering, because he somehow wiggled out of his sleeping bag. I pulled the blanket back over him and went to wake Grover. I'd grabbed a few cans from the recycling bin, knowing he'd be happy.

"Grover. Wake up!" I poked him in the side. His eyes popped open, scrambling, lost his balance, fell out of the tree and said "I didn't take your food! I swear!"

I fell to the ground laughing as Grover stood up, still disoriented, his rasta cap hanging off his pointy ear. He bleated angrily.

"Annabeth! What was that for?" He grumbled. I was still laughing, so I tossed him a few tin cans. He took a bite of one, and stormed off, saying something about exploring.

I began cleaning up the camp, putting our meager supplies in a plastic bag from Aunty Em's.

Grover came back carrying a large pink puffball that I later identified as a poodle.

Grover sat down on the blanket, the poodle climbing lovingly onto his lap. I sat down also, unsure of what to do.

"Annabeth, meet Gladiola, a poodle I met when I was exploring. I think he's our ticket out of here."

"Um, hi, Gladiola." I said hesitantly, and he barked at me. Grover smiled, so I guess it was a nice thing he said.

"Gladiola says he's from a rich family, who has put a reward that should get us at least a quarter of the way to the Underworld." Grover said.

"Well that settles it. I'll wake up the hibernating bear over there, and you figure out exactly where Gladiola lives." I said.

I shook Percy's shoulder, and Percy's eyes opened, squinting in the late morning light.

"Well, the zombie lives," I said.

"How long was I asleep?" He slurred, still half asleep.

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast." I threw a bag of nacho-flavored corn chips to him. "And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend."

He looked at Grover, confusion clouding his face as he saw the poodle.

Gladiola barked, and Grover answered, "No, he's not."

"Are you… talking to that thing?" asked Percy.

The puffball growled. "That _thing_ is our ticket west. Be nice to him." Grove warned.

"You can talk to animals?" asked Percy. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

Grover just ignored him. "Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy."

Percy looked at me, like this was whole thing was a joke. "I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle. Forget it."

He was going to ruin it! Just say hello to the bloody poodle!

"Percy," I warned. "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."

The poodle gave a warning growl, and Percy quickly said hi before he got his face ripped off by a puffball of fur with teeth.

Grover repeated the story of finding Gladiola, and I said it again, just to make sure Percy got it.

I turned on my best strategy voice. "So we turn in Gladiola, we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple."

"Not another bus," Percy checked.

"No" I agreed. I pointed down to the train tracks I had seen last night. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the west-bound train leaves at noon."

**A/N If some of this sounds British, I just saw a Harry Potter movie, and I felt all British-y when I was finishing this.**


	9. Percy Does Some Bungee Jumping

**Ok guys. I'm sorry that the last few chapters have been a little boring, but all they seem to do is talk! It's driving me crazy! I have no idea what to do! NO HUMOR ITS KILLING ME! Be patient, when the action comes, I'll try to pick it back up! Dreadfully sorry {:-) **

**Percy Does Some Bungee Jumping**

We spent two days on the Amtrak train, going so fast that the scenery was just a blur of colors. Luckily, we weren't attacked again, but with Percy's luck, you just never knew.

I could tell Percy was on edge too, the way he always stared outside with a frown on his face, and how he always kept a protective hand in his pocket, fingering the deadly pen, Riptide. The latest news didn't seem to help him either.

_Twelve-year-old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother two weeks ago, is shown here, fleeing from the bus where he accosted several elderly female passengers, The bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside shortly after Jackson fled the scene. Based on eyewitness accounts, police believe the boy may be traveling with two teenage accomplices. His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to his capture._

I grimaced. Percy's bad luck just never stopped. I tried to comfort him, but there wasn't much I could say to cheer him up. "Don't worry, mortal police could never find us." Apparently I didn't help much, because he just went back to frowning outside.

We only had enough money to get to Denver, and we didn't have couldn't afford to buy those overnight train cars, so we were stuck dozing uncomfortably every now and then. Twice I woke up finding myself leaning against Percy's drooling, sleeping body, which is not the most pleasant sight, let me tell you.

Grover wasn't much help either, bleating and snoring, waking me every now and then.

I was leaning against the window, watching farm after farm pass by, with the occasional monster stepping out of the field, or some other creature that wanted to chomp on some corn or other agricultural produce. Percy began mumbling something, and I turned to listen. "I…I won't help you…" he began drooling more profusely now. "Jumping jellybeans!"

I was about to wake him up and ask him what in the world he was dreaming about, but Grover bleated extra loudly, and rolled over, one of the shoes coming off his feet, exposing the goat hoof.

Percy jumped into consciousness, and we quickly put the fake foot back on before any mortal passengers could start freaking out about a goat boy.

I decided this was a good time to ask what he was dreaming about, excluding the whole "jumping jellybeans" part.

"So, who wants your help?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused as usual.

"When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you'. Who were you dreaming about?"

He seemed reluctant to answer, fiddling with his fingers, Riptide being tossed from hand to hand.

Finally he told me about his dreams, of a deep, dark, forbidding voice coming from the bottom of a never ending chasm. He told me of how the voice seemed to grab him, like it was trying to pull itself out.

That sounded so much like my dream, it was impossible that it was a coincidence. But Percy didn't need to know about that yet. I had doubts myself on whether these dreams had anything to do with the quest.

I was quiet for a long time, arguing with myself, deciding whether I should tell Percy my thoughts and ultimately tell him my dreams, or to keep it to myself, and let things play out on its own. Knowledge was not always good, when in the wrong hands. Percy might be a good person, but from what I've learned, I wasn't sure if he could keep it to himself. He had a tiny issue with blurting out things.

I decided to tell him what I had already figured out, leaving out my dreams. "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs."

Percy seemed unsure though. "He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?"

He had a point. "I guess… if he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?"

Percy just shook his head. It infuriated me that we had no other clue, other knowledge that would help us make sense of this… this thing that's trying to rise.

Grover mumbled something about vegetables, and I straightened his hat so the horns were once again hidden.

"Percy, you can't barter with Hades. You know that right? He's deceitful, heartless and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time-"

"This time? You mean you've run into them before?" He said incredulously.

My hand crept up to my necklace, and I fingered the bead I knew instinctively as Thalia's pine tree. My mind flashed back to when I was just seven years old.

_We were almost there. Luke was holding my hand, begging me to run faster, but I couldn't. I was just too tired. He grabbed me by the waist, lifting me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Thalia was in front of us, yelling at us, encouraging us to move faster. Grover had reached the big blue house, and was running inside._

_I glanced up, and saw the horde of monsters only ten feet away. There were three bat women in front, screaming, their fiery whips crackling, urging the pack of hellhounds forward_.

_We weren't going to make it. Even in my seven year old mind, I could tell there was no hope for all of us to survive._

_I could feel Luke limping now, from when the Fury had wrapped its whip around his ankle. He couldn't carry me anymore. I squirmed in his arms and broke free, grabbing his hand again, and pulling him towards the blue house I saw in the distance._

_Luke's face was filled with anguish, and he collapsed on the ground. Thalia screamed, and ran back, pulling me behind her, and lifting Luke up. "Go! I can take them!" She pressed her wrist, the bracelet from her father expanding into the shield Aegis. She had found it one day next to her sleeping bag, with a note beside it._

_Luke pushed himself to his feet, grabbing me in his arms again, and stumbled down the hill, to where a group of people were gathered. He pushed me into someone's hands, and turned back to where Thalia was battling fiercely against the monsters._

_Tears ran down my face as the whips seared Thalia's skin, and the hellhounds snapped at her. "Thalia!" Luke screamed, and began limping back up the hill. A man came out of the house with Grover following close behind. "No boy!" said the man, who I realized was half horse, half human. He grabbed Luke around the stomach and into the air. Luke struggled but it was no use. "No!" I yelled, taking out my knife and stabbing my holder in the arm. _

_He dropped me, crying out in pain, and I ran towards Thalia, on her knees now, the hellhounds snarling and biting. I scrambled up the hill, the sounds of the campers behind growing louder, but they couldn't do anything. Trying to go after me was suicide, and they weren't willing to hurt me. I reached Thalia, stabbing a hellhound in the neck and turning it to dust. A Fury loomed up above me, its whip raised, and thrust its hand down, the snap of the fiery rope echoing in my ears. I braced myself, but a body flew in front of me. It was Thalia. She screamed in pain, her clothes catching on fire. _

_I cut the whip from her body, but Thalia didn't get up. She looked at me, her eyes slowly glazing over, and with one last burst of adrenaline, she whispered, "Get back!" and gave a forceful push. _

_I rolled back down the hill, right to the feet of the other campers, where a girl lifted me up from the ground, turning my face from the horrible scene. I could hear Luke whimpering beside me, his futile attempts at escaping becoming weaker and weaker. _

_I wriggled around in the girl's arms, looking back to the top of the hill. Thalia was on her side, all three Furies surrounding her, and the hellhounds barking and growling behind them. _

_This was it. Thalia had lost. _

_A great lightning bolt flew from the sky, hitting the Furies and the hellhounds, lighting up the world. I squinted in the bright shining light. It subsided, and the world went into focus. The monsters were gone, dust settling onto the green grass. _

_Thalia was in a column of light, just like in those cheesy movies. Her eyes were half open, and she gave us a crooked smile. Roots climbed out of the ground, wrapping around her body, like a caress, her arms becoming great branches, her hair turning into pine needles, growing taller and taller, into a fully grown, majestic pine tree. _

_Thunder boomed above us and Zeus's voice roared from the heavens. _

"_Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus has sacrificed herself for her friends, and should be honored for eternity. This pine tree will protect half-bloods from now on. Once they pass the tree, none of them can suffer the fate that my daughter has."_

I was jolted out of my flashback, where Percy was looking at me with a concerned face.

It wasn't the time to tell Percy what had happened. "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom."

"What would you do if it was your dad?"

"That's easy. I'd leave him to rot." I replied.

He just stared at me. "You're not serious?"

My expression showed what I thought. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born, Percy." My voice quivered in anger and sadness. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."

"But how… I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital…"

I sighed. I was getting tired of telling this story. "I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five, he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist." It still hurt, that he didn't want me, even if it was five years later.

Percy's frown got deeper, and he stared out the window. "My mom married a really awful guy," he started. "Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."

I fingered my necklace, pushing my finger through father's college ring, the one that I stole as a last remembrance of him. As much as I wanted to believe Percy, I knew he was wrong.

"He doesn't care about me. His wife- my stepmom-treated me like a freak." My voice lowered to a whisper. "She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. When ever something dangerous happened-you know, something with monsters-they would both look at me resentfully, like 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"How old were you?"

"Same age as when I started camp. Seven." I said.

"But… you couldn't have gotten all the way to Camp Half-Blood Hill by yourself."

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time anyway."

I lost myself in the memories of running with Luke and Thalia, closing our little conversation of the past.

On our last day on the train, we went by the Gateway Arch. I watched it go by with longing.

"I want to do that." I sighed.

"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?" I asked.

"Only in pictures."

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."

Percy started laughing. "You? An architect?"

I flushed in anger. Was it really so hard to believe that I wanted to create something great?

"Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention." I snapped.

Percy's face fell, and I knew I had crossed the line. "Sorry, that was mean."

He looked up at me with new desperation in his eyes. "Can't we work together a little?" He practically begged. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

I had to think about that for a while. Athena and Poseidon were two total opposites, and not the kinds who attract, they were the kinds who strangled each other around the neck.

"I guess… the chariot. My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete." It wasn't the best example of 'working together' but Athena and Poseidon didn't have a good relationship.

Percy seemed satisfied though. "Then we can cooperate too, right?"

The arch disappeared from view, and I sat down with a huff of disappointment.

"I suppose," I answered.

We pulled into the Amtrak station for a pit stop, and the voice over the loudspeaker said that we had about three hours until we headed for our last leg into Denver. It gave me a great idea.

Grover stretched, mumbling about food, and I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. "Come on, goat boy." I said. "Sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?"

"The Gateway Arch. This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

Grover and Percy exchanged looks.

"As long as there's a snack bar with no monsters."

The Arch was about a mile away, but I kept us entertained by sporting facts about the monument.

"Did you know the Arch was built in 1963, but it was actually placed in 1965. It's also the tallest monument in the United States, standing at 630 feet. Athena actually put it there, as a birthday gift to Hera, who hadn't had a particularly large monument in a long time. She had been complaining for years about it, too." I rambled, Percy and Grover letting out occasional grunts, which I took for interest. I spotted a small pamphlet about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, and was immediately sucked in.

Percy seemed to have other ideas though. "Guys, you know the gods' symbol of power?"

I glanced up from my reading. "Yeah?"

"Well Hade-"

Grover cleared his throat, interrupting. "We're in a public place… you mean, our friend downstairs?"

"Um right. Our friend way downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth?" asked Percy.

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," I said. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

"He was there?" asked Percy, surprised.

I nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus- the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful then my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true…"

Grover confirmed my hunches. "It allows him to become darkness. He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

"But then… how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?" asked Percy.

I looked at Grover.

"We don't," said Grover darkly.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Said Percy sarcastically. "Got any blue jelly beans left?"

We got to the Arch, climbing in a small elevator-like lift to bring us to the top. I was bouncing with excitement. Percy was bouncing too, but from the look on his face, it seemed more like constipation then happiness.

We were squished with an old lady with a Chihuahua. I thought the animal was going to have an accident on a national monument, but the guards didn't seem to care.

"No parents?" She asked.

I had to think fast. "They're below. Scared of heights."

"Oh the poor darlings."

The Chihuahua growled, and the woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave."

Percy, obviously trying to be friendly, said, "Sonny. Is that his name?"

"No," said the lady with a smile. Weird.

We finally got to the top of the Arch, I was disappointed. Tiny windows only gave you a small glimpse of the outside world.

"This place would be so much better if it had bigger windows. Imagine the view if there was a see-through floor? Oh my goodness, look at these support beams! The exactness is amazing!" I was in architect heaven.

Too soon, Percy steered us towards the elevator, pushing Grover and I into one, when he realized that he wouldn't fit, because there were more people already in it.

"Next car, sir," said the park ranger.

I didn't want to leave Percy. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"We'll get out. We'll wait with you." I said.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll see you guys at the bottom," said Percy.

I reluctantly sat back, the door closing. I tried to comfort myself. What in the world could Percy do on a national monument? An image of the Arch toppling into rubble popped into my mind. I decided I would just take my mind off things by reciting facts of numerous monuments.

We finally reached the ground and I glanced anxiously up. A crowd was gathering, and the distant sound of screams were heard.

I sighed. Percy was just a magnet for danger. And that wasn't the worst part. The next thing I knew, there was a flaming figure falling off Gateway Arch. I didn't even have to check. I immediately knew it was Percy. He dived into the dirty Mississippi River and was gone.

**A/N I hope Annabeth's flashback was sad, because I realized that I was never going to get a laugh from this chapter. Too depressing. But I'm not good at writing depressing scenes either, so I just tried my luck here!**

**Review!**


	10. I Ride the Tunnel of Love

**First of all, I wanna say that you guys are the awesomest people in the world. I update a chapter at MIDNIGHT, and five minutes later, I have 5 more reviews and 30 more hits. Apparently I did the sad scene well last time, (hopefully) so thanks for all reviews, story alerts, and favorites! I am updating the day after, cuz my bro has to go back to college, which is 2 hours away, and I had the idea to bring the computer. So a few more chapters in one day!**

**P.S. I skipped Ch 14 in the book because he was just in the river the whole time, there was nothing Annabeth could do but sit there and worry…**

**I Ride the Tunnel of Love**

Percy staggered out of the water, completely dry, and thankfully, not seeming very hurt from his 630 foot fall into the polluted Mississippi River.

The police had come, surrounding the Arch, and medics were taking away burned victims. I wondered how on earth Percy managed to catch fire up there, until I saw the giant Chimera leap from the building and land a few blocks away, obscured by the Mist, so the humans probably saw an emergency helicopter or something.

He staggered through the crowd, and we quickly followed, catching up by a news crew, who was unfortunately, telling of Percy's jump.

"_We are here live at the Gateway Arch, where it appears that Percy Jackson, the runaway fugitive, has blown up a bomb at the summit of the Arch. Witnesses report seeing the boy jumping off the monument, his clothes flaming, into the Mississippi River. Police are not certain whether Jackson is dead, but will be looking for the body after all survivors are found and treated. This is Colleen Travern, reporting for CNN."_

If I wasn't worried sick about Percy, I could probably have strangled his neck for getting so much attention from the press on our third day of the quest.

Percy immediately put his head down when he heard the reporters, backing away slowly.

"Perrrr-cy!" cried Grover, and tackled him in a giant goat hug. "We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!"

I tried to look angry, but I was relieved to see him standing and alive. "We can't leave you alone for five minutes! What happened?"

He gave me his signature goofy grin. "I sort of fell."

I gaped at him. Sort of fell? "Percy! Six hundred and thirty feet?"

He didn't have time to answer, because paramedics were pushing through the crowd, and Percy pulled us away, out of the view of others.

"What's going on," I demanded. "Was she talking about the Chihuahua in the elevator?"

Percy told us about how the Chihuahua was actually a Chimera. I'd known that quests were dangerous all my life, but Percy just made them that much worse. He had bad luck. The Fates had to be against him.

He also told us he had a summons from his dad, which I though was extremely lucky. The most I've exchanged with my mother was a few words scattered over the years.

"Whoa," exclaimed Grover. "We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad."

I was about to reply when we went past another news reporter that said,

"Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson."

I groaned inwardly. Percy was becoming a celebrity! Was there no end to his criminal popularity?

Thankfully, we were able to get back on the Amtrak just before it left, the Gateway Arch disappearing into the distance.

We got off the Amtrak at Denver, just seven days left until the summer solstice. We were hungry, tired, filthy, and broke. I decided it was time to check back in at camp, tell Chiron we were still surviving.

"Let's try to contact Chiron. I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit." I said.

Percy looked confused, and I remembered he didn't know much about half-blood life. "We can't use phones, right?"

"I'm not talking about phones."

I started looking for a car wash, empty and out of the way of viewers. Even though we were in a pretty big city, it took me half and hour to find a secluded, empty lot. We walked around, picking the last stall, furthest from the street. Grover and Percy were keeping an eye out for police. Three teenagers at a carwash without a car. Any cop passing by was bound to get suspicious.

Grover began looking for change, while Percy just stared at us. "What exactly are we doing?" He asked. Grover pulled out two quarters from his pocket, and checked the spray gun. "It's seventy-five cents." He grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Don't look at me, the dining car wiped me out," I answered.

Percy looked in his pockets, finding a quarter, two nickels and a drachma. Perfect.

"Excellent," said Grover. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arms get tired of pumping."

Percy looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

Grover put the quarters into the machine. "I-M'ing."

"Instant messaging?"

"_Iris-_messaging," I corrected. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You summon a goddess with a spray gun?" asked Percy.

"Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow," answered Grover, and he pointed the nozzle into the air, fine mist squirting out, making a rainbow in the sun's rays.

I held out my hand to Percy. "Drachma, please."

I raised the coin over my head, and said "O goddess, accept our offering." I always felt weird when I did this, like some kind of sacrificing ritual. I threw the drachma into the mist, and it disappeared. "Half-Blood Hill," I ordered, and the strawberry fields appeared, hazy at first, then focusing on a boy in an orange tank top and his sword, staring intently down on the fields. It was Luke.

_Oh gods, _I thought to myself. _Not now. Not in front of Luke. I haven't showered in days!_

"Luke!" called Percy. Oh great.

Luke turned, his face lighting up into a big smile. "Percy! Is that Annabeth too? Thank the gods. Are you guys okay?"

Luke seemed to be staring just at me. I madly straightened my filthy t-shirt, trying to comb through my tangled hair. I looked like I just took a bath in the sewer! "We're… uh… fine," I stammered. Why on earth did Luke have to get this message? The Fates seemed to be against me. My heart pounded, and my face reddened. "We thought-Chiron-I mean-" I stuttered. Oh my gods, I was the Daughter of Athena! The goddess of wisdom! And look at me, stuttering like, well, a certain son of the sea god I knew.

"He's down at the cabins," replied Luke, and his grin faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here," called Grover, and he turned the misty spray so he was in view, thankfully, pushing me out of the field of view.

"What kind of issues?" asked Grover.

Before Luke could answer, a big Lincoln Continental drove into the stall next to us, stereos blaring hip-hop, making the whole carwash shake with vibrations.

"Chiron had to- what's that noise?" yelled Luke.

This was my chance to escape. "I'll take care of it! Grover, come on!" I yelled, relieved.

"What? But-" stuttered Grover.

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" I ordered.

Grover grumbled. "Girls are harder to understand then the Oracle of Delphi!" He gave the nozzle to Percy and followed me to the other driver.

As we got closer, the noise became defining, and a punk Goth came out of the car, about sixteen, his hair spiked and blue at the tips. He had a black shirt with a bleeding skull on it, and was wearing really tight skinny jeans. And when I say tight, I mean 'I'm never going to get that picture out of my head' tight.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Turn down your music!"

He turned, gave me a wannabe head nod, and turned it _up_. I narrowed my eyes, my hand twitching towards the knife hidden under my shirt. But I knew that celestial bronze wasn't going to hurt him. I stomped towards him, with Grover giving a nervous bleat.

"I _said_, turn the music down." I yelled.

He ignored me. "What's a tough girl like you hanging with that wuss over there?" He looked pointedly over at Grover. "Hang with me, I'll make it worth your while."

If I wasn't so disgusted with him, I would have laughed. He thought he was so cool and tough, but I could easily knock him unconscious.

I walked toward the car, passing the Goth, who had an incredulous look on his face, reaching through the open window and smashing the radio with my fist, turning it off forever.

The Goth guy screamed in outrage, his hand reaching back to hit me, but when he swung it down, I grabbed it, using his momentum to flip him over my shoulder, and he landed with a huff on the ground.

Even if it was mean, I was having fun teasing the boy. I took out my celestial bronze knife and leaned against the car, casually getting extra dirt from under my nails. "Don't mess with me, kid," I said, flipping the knife into the air, and catching it with ease on the handle. The Goth was on his knees now, and I pushed off the car and walked back next to Grover. The boy jumped back in his car, hands shaking. I faked a lunge at him, and he screamed, slamming his foot on the gas and peeling out the carwash.

I was shaking with laughter, but Grover just looked at me. "You know, I really hate it when you do that," he said. "Scares the fur off me." I just grinned at him, having the most fun I'd had in days. "Come on, you have to admit the look on his face was hilarious." Grover cracked a smile and started chuckling. "I bet he isn't going to mess with twelve year old blondes anymore." We both started laughing again, rounding the corner to where Percy was holding the nozzle, which had stopped spraying.

I was sad that Luke was gone, but Percy's face worried. It was like his cat just died, and he didn't even have a cat. "What happened, Percy? What did Luke say?"

He gave me a half-hearted smile, and said, "Not much. Come on, let's find some dinner." I knew he was lying, but I trusted him enough to know that he wasn't keeping anything too bad, and I could always find out if I wanted to.

A few minutes later, we were sitting in Barnaby's Diner, waiting for the waitress to come and take our order. I didn't feel good anymore, probably because when I didn't eat enough, I threw up, which was a bad and unfortunate trait for a demigod. My mind was fuzzy with a headache, and thinking was getting harder and harder.

I watched a waitress come over, looking at us suspiciously, like she wasn't sure we had money, which of course, we didn't, but our server didn't need to know that. "Well?" She said.

Percy, of course wasn't helping. You have to act confident to make people believe you. "We, um, want to order dinner."

Way to be confident, Percy.

"You kids have money to pay for this?"

Grover looked like he was about to start bleating like a mad goat, or maybe even start eating our metal table. I was sure I didn't look much better.

A motorcycle drove up, its engine sounding like a jet plane that was just turned on right next to my ear.

A guy in a red muscle shirt and a black leather duster walked in, and I instinctively knew it was Ares, God of War. This day just kept getting worse. First Luke, now we were about to eat dinner with the God of War.

Everyone stood as Ares walked in, in respect. Ares waved them down dismissively, and the mortals got back to their conversations.

The waitress blinked, having her memory just fiddled with, and said "You kids have money to pay for it?"

Ares slid into the booth next to me, squishing me against the window. He smelled like spilled blood, all metallic, and the smell of filth and old fashioned gun powder. I fought the urge to wrinkle my nose, because I knew the slightest disgust could get me turned into a pile of Annabeth dust.

"It's on me," said Ares. The waitress just stood there, dumbfounded. "Are you still here?" spoke Ares dismissively, and pointed at her. The waitress turned, almost unwillingly, back to the kitchen and walked away.

I felt angry. I felt annoyed. I wanted to strangle someone. I knew this was Ares's aura, making me feel this way, and I took a deep breathe, calming and settling my emotions. Percy, unfortunately, didn't.

Ares winked at him. "So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?"

Percy's eyes were blazing, like a green fire. I could tell Ares's aura made him mad, all the worst memories bubbling back up until he was in a very foul mood. "What's it to you?" snarled Percy aggressively. If I wasn't so tired and hungry, I would have flinched, catching a glimpse of Percy's dark side, seeing his anger.

It scared me. Even a quick peep at his true anger was horrible. It made me long for the good Percy, the one that helped me when I fell. I would not want to get on his dark side.

My eyes flashed a warning. "Percy, this is-"

But Ares raised hand, silencing me. "S'okay. I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

Percy squinted at Ares, his eyes widening in recognition. "You're Clarisse's dad, Ares, God of War."

Ares grinned and took off his shades. I had never seen them off, even when I visited on camp field trips. There were no eyes, just fire where the eyes should have been. I saw worst part of war in them, people dying, laying on the ground in pain, guns firing, atomic bombs exploding, nuclear weapons fired. It was horrible.

I also wondered how Ares saw out of his fire eyes, making me think back to the Lord of the Rings movies where Sauron's eye was pure fire that saw all, on the fiery volcano that Frodo and Sam had to climb.

"That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear." Said Ares casually.

"She was asking for it," defended Percy, and I gaped at him, dumbfounded by his fearlessness. Ares could turn him into a Percy pancake with the snap of his fingers.

Luckily, Percy would live normal sized for another day. "Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for-I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you."

Uh-oh. Any proposition from Ares wasn't a walk in a field full of flowers. More likely it was a run through an exploding nuclear power plant. I braced myself for the worst.

The waitress came back with a tray full of food, of greasy cheeseburgers, salty French fries and chocolate shakes filled to the brim. I was in heart attack heaven, just like at Medusa's place.

Ares handed the waitress a handful of gold drachmas. The woman shifted nervously. "But these aren't…" she protested timidly.

Ares pulled out a very pointy and sharp looking knife, and started cleaning his fingernails with it, just like I did to the Goth kid. I realized how terrifying it could be to a mortal, with no training whatsoever.

Ares grinned evilly. "Problem, sweetheart?"

The waitress swallowed fearfully and left with the drachmas.

I immediately dug into the pile of food, my head clearing, and nausea dissipating as food satisfied my rumbling stomach.

"You can't do that," Percy protested to Ares. "You can't just threaten people with a knife."

Ares cackled. "Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favor."

"What favor could I do for a god?" asked Percy.

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself." Snapped Ares, but I doubted that. If he was too busy, why was he having a leisurely with a group of demigods in Denver?

"It's nothing much," Ares continued. "I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little… date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

Oh no. There was no way I was going to a place where Aphrodite and Ares had a little "love fest". Who knows what we were going find there.

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?"

Ares's eyes glowed hotter.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" Ares leaned forward dramatically. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you," The god of war taunted.

"We're not interested," said Percy. "We've already got a quest."

Ares's eye visions got stronger, and I saw more horrible war images, of bloody dismembered corpses, and the sickness of war, of gangrene and blood poisoning from bullets and rusty metal.

"I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful…" He licked his lips, even the slightest hint of the master bolt making him hungry for power. "Well… if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?" questioned Percy.

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank you for your little quest."

This made me suspicious. Ares always wanted war, but why was he helping Percy? There had to be another side to it, a deal that Ares had made with someone before. But who? And more importantly, was it for the better or the worse when determining the fate of the West.

"Thanks," Percy grumbled.

"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a little ride west for you and your friends."

We really needed that ride. There was no way we'd make the winter solstice deadline is we didn't. As much as I hated to admit it, we desperately needed Ares's help. That meant we'd have to find the place Ares and Aphrodite had a "date".

"We're doing fine on our own," said Percy.

"Yeah, right. No money, no wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

Percy brightened. "My mom?"

Ares grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" asked Percy. "Something scare you off?"

Oh gods. Now he was _really _pushing it. Ares was one insult away from turning Percy into a prairie dog.

Ares bared his teeth like a wild dog. "You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me."

There was a flash, and then Ares was gone. Percy looked like he was passed out on the table, but got up with a shake of his head a few seconds later.

"Not good," spoke Grover for the first time. "Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good.

I sniffed my arm that was squished against Ares, and wrinkled my nose. Death and blood. Wonderful. If this Tunnel of Love had some water, I was going to take a nice long dip in it.

"It's probably some kind of trick. Forget Ares. Let's just go." Said Percy.

As much as I wanted to agree, I couldn't. "We can't. Look I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."

Percy stared down at his half eaten cheeseburger. "Why does he need us?" asked Percy.

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains." Percy said, thoughtfully. "Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes, but this water park, he acted almost scared. What would make a War Lord run away like that?"

I glanced nervously at Grover.

I said, "I'm afraid we'll have to find out."

When we found the water park, it was almost sunset. It had once been a place called WATERLAND but now is said WAT R A D. Seemed like an inviting place.

The gate had a huge lock on it, and topped with barb wire, so it looked more like a prison then a water park. Huge water slides were everywhere, tubes, wave pools, all sorts, but none had water.

Random papers flew in the wind, advertisements and wrappers, tickets to rides. It was just plain creepy, like a haunted house, except with a water park.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," said Percy, as he stared at the barbed wire. "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

I really, really hoped Aphrodite didn't hear that, because if she heard that, Percy was about to become a beautified pile of ashes.

"Percy," I warned. "Be more respectful."

"Why?" asked Percy. "I thought you hated Ares."

"He's still a god," I spoke, "And his girlfriend is very temperamental." I glanced at the sky, hoping Aphrodite didn't hear that, either.

"You don't want to insult her looks," added Grover, with a scared glance at the sky.

"Who is she?" Percy asked. "Echidna?"

My eyes widened in fright, waiting for Aphrodite to descend from the clouds and burn Percy to a crisp. Luckily, nothing happened.

"No, Aphrodite, goddess of love," said Grover dreamily, his eyes hazing over.

I almost spat in disgust. My mother was a goddess of wisdom, which made looks feel like a small matter. Anyone obsessed with Aphrodite only liked her looks, or the charming aura of her. To me, it was the brains that counted. What was the point of looks if you had no brains to counteract it? It was like having no soul.

"I thought she was married to somebody," said Percy, confused. "Hephaestus."

"What's your point?" asked Grover.

"Oh," Percy said. I think he thought this was an awkward conversation and decided to change the subject. "So how do we get in?"

"Maia!" Grover's shoes sprouted wings, easily lifting him up over the barbed gate. I was jealous. Percy and I would have to climb over the gate, passed the rusty barbed wire. I was glad I got my tetanus shot a few weeks ago though.

"You guys coming?" called Grover from the other side, as he landed with a summersault, and dusted off his jeans.

We climbed the old fashion way, locking our sneakers in the hole in the fence, and holding the barb wire for each other so we weren't brutally stabbed by the rusty thorns.

Shadows grew longer as the day finished, but we still hadn't found the Tunnel of Love. The names of the rides were really strange. Ankle Biter Island, Head Over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit? I laughed to myself, easily figuring out why this place went out of business.

For such a spooky place, there weren't any monsters. I suspected Ares and Aphrodite met here for a reason, out of Hephaestus's eye range.

We found a souvenir shop, filled with snow globes and other mementos, but my eye caught one thing in particular. Clothes. I glanced down at my ratty things, the Camp Half-Blood shirt ripped and stained, looking more brown then orange. My jeans were muddy and torn and the bottom, and my shoes, once white, where a sickly green color.

"Clothes! Fresh clothes!" I said, almost like a Daughter of Aphrodite, who went on shopping trips at least once a week.

"Yeah, but you can't just-" Percy protested.

I was against stealing, but this was a special matter, and anyways, no one was going to buy it. "Watch me."

I grabbed a whole rack of clothes, disappearing into the changing room.

I grabbed a pair of Waterland shorts, some surfer shoes, and a red Waterland T-shirt, stripping off the dirty clothes, and letting out a sigh of relief as the new clothes touched my skin, so clean and crisp.

I stuffed a Waterland backpack full of other clothes, and grabbed a few candy bars from the little cashier desk, putting them in the side pocket.

Percy and Grover followed my lead, grabbing clothes and disappearing into the men's changing rooms. Soon, we were walking advertisements, and we headed out of the shop.

We continued searching for the Tunnel of Love, to finally find Ares's shield, and get out of this horrible place.

"So, Ares and Aphrodite," Percy started, trying to keep his mind off the creepy water park. "They have a thing going?"

"That's old gossip, Percy," I told him. "Three thousand year old gossip."

"What about Aphrodite's husband?" asked Percy.

I rolled my eyes. Didn't he know that even if Aphrodite was the goddess of love, she broke people's hearts over and over again? That was the way love worked, in her opinion. She even had her kids do it. It was like a Rite of Passage for the Aphrodite sons and daughters. They had to make someone love them, then break up, for Aphrodite to truly recognize him.

"Well, you know Hephaestus, the blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus, so he isn't exactly handsome, clever with his hands and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talents, you know." I said.

"She like bikers," said Percy.

"Whatever," I said.

"Hephaestus know?" asked Percy.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes again. Didn't he listen to anything I taught him the few weeks he was at Camp Half-Blood.

"Oh, sure," I said. "I mean, literally caught them in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them." I partly wish I had been there, but I knew that if anyone other then the gods had seen it, they would die a slow painful death as a revenge from Ares.

"Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out of the way places like…" I stopped, spotting the Tunnel of Love. "Like that."

An empty pool lay in front of us, looking sort of like those skateboarding places. A dozen bronze statues surrounded it, a bunch of cupids, bows at the ready, about to fire their heart shaped arrows.

A tunnel opened up at the end, leading into darkness. If water had still been in there, it would have led love-sick couples on heart shaped boats into the darkness, where a disgusting make out scene would occur.

The sign above it read. "Thrill ride o' love.. This is not you're parent's tunnel of love."

I didn't really like the sound of that.

Grover crept towards the edge of the empty pool. "Guys, look!" He pointed downwards.

Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink and white two seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted over it.

I groaned. Definately the work of Aphrodite. In the left seat, I could see Ares's shield, glinting in the fading light.

"This is too easy," said Percy. "So we just walk down there and get it?"

I wasn't so sure. Ares could easily have done it if he wanted to, so there had to be some kind of trap or trick waiting for us.

I ran my fingers around the base of the closest cupid statue. "There's a Greek letter carved here," I spoke. "Eta. I wonder…"

It was the sign of Hephaestus, but it didn't seem like a normal automan. We were probably safe.

"Grover," asked Percy. "Smell any monsters?"

Grover sniffed. "Nothing," He reported.

Percy wanted to be sure. "Nothing like in the Arch and you didn't smell the Echidna nothing, or really nothing?" He checked.

Grover looked hurt. I felt bad for him. I glared at Percy, but he didn't see. "I told you, that was underground!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Percy took a deep, calming breath. "I'm going down there."

"I'll go with you," Spoke Grover, but he didn't sound too excited.

Percy obviously felt his lack of enthusiasm, and said. "No, I want to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the red baron. Flying Ace, remember? I'll be counting on you for backup in case something goes wrong."

I felt a rush of warmth for Percy, obviously protecting Grover from getting hurt, or trying to prove himself.

Grover puffed up, happy to be of help. "Sure, but what could go wrong?"

"I don't know, just a feeling. Annabeth come with me." Ordered Percy.

I may have felt a rush of warmth for Percy, but not that kind. There was no way I was going into the Tunnel of Love with Seaweed Brain.

"Are you kidding?" I blushed.

"What's the problem now?" asked Percy.

I suppressed another eye roll. Sometimes boys were just so inconsiderate!

"Me, go with you? To the… 'Thrill Ride O' Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

Okay, I'll admit, that was mean. But I'd only known Percy for a few weeks, and now he wanted me to go on the Tunnel of Love. One word. Awkward.

"Who's going to see you?" asked Percy, but he was blushing now.

"Fine," he said. "I'll do it myself."

As much as I wanted to let Percy go alone, I knew he'd never survive without a Daughter of Athena. I followed him mumbling about how boys had to be so complicated.

We reached the boat, sliding down the side of the empty pool. I glanced up and saw that around the edge of the pool, mirror after mirror circled. It didn't surprise me. Out of everything Ares and Aphrodite loved, it was always themselves that they put first. The mirrors were probably here so that when they were making out, they could glance up and ogle at themselves.

There was a pink scarf on one of the seats, obviously Aphrodite's. Percy, being attracted my the Goddess's of Love's perfume, picked it up, his eyes going dreamy and glazed over. He lifted it closer, probably about to bow down and worship it.

"Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic."

He looked at me with a dreamy smile. "What?" I rolled my eyes. He looked kind of cute, part of my brain told me, but my more rational side reacted differently. Percy? Cute? The scarf must have been getting to me.

"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here." I ordered.

I grabbed the scarf, stuffing it in my pocket, and Percy seemed to snap out of his stupor of love. He reached for the shield on the other seat, pausing just before he touched the shield.

"Wait," I warned.

"Too late," replied Percy.

I had spotted another Eta on the boat. I was an idiot! Eta meant H for Hephaestus! This was a trap! "There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat. Another Eta. This is a trap." I said.

Noise exploded around us, millions of gears shifting. The cupids creaked, then moved, aiming their arrows and shooting across the pool, golden threads weaving together to make a net, holding us in. This was not good.

"We have to get out!" yelled Percy.

I was still stunned by the trap, so my brilliant response was, "Duh!"

We scrambled to the slope, where Grover was trying to keep a hole open, but the golden threads were weaving around what ever touched it. Soon he would be tangled until he couldn't move.

We tried to climb up the side, but going down was a whole lot easier then going up. There was no way we were going to make it.

Cupid heads popped back, revealing video cameras, their red light blinking. Spotlights rose up from the ground, blinding me, and a voice coming from an un-seeable loudspeaker. "Live in Olympus in one minute… fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight seconds…"

"Hephaestus!" I screamed. "I'm so stupid! Eta is 'H.' He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"

We had almost reached the rim, when the most horrible, disgusting, scary, evil, creepy terrifying… well, you get the point. Spiders.

"Spiders!" I shrieked. "Sp-sp-ahhhh!"

I was terrified. Beyond common sense. All I knew was that they were crawling, skittering towards me, their long legs creaking.

I fell backwards, almost being overwhelmed by the creepy crawlies, but Percy pulled me up and dragged me towards the boat, kicking spiders away from me.

I was still screaming, at the very back of the boat, and Percy kept giving me pleading glances to help him fight off the things, but there was no way I was going any closer.

"Thirty, twenty nine…"

A spider was skittering towards my leg now, and I screamed "Percy!"

He kicked it away, the spider biting a chunk of his shoe off.

"Grover!" yelled Percy. "Get in the booth! Find the 'on' switch!"

If I wasn't so terrified, I would have punched him. Riding down the Tunnel O' Love was just not a good idea right now!

"But-" protested Grover.

"Do it!" screamed Percy.

"Ahh! Ahh! Spider! Sp-sp-spider! Ahh!" I kept screaming.

I glanced at Percy, who now had a slight constipated look on his face, like he was concentrating really hard.

Water exploded around me, washing the hideous spiders away. Percy grabbed me, put me in the seat and buckled me in, just like a little kid.

"Three, two, one, _zero!_"

The cameras started recording right as the water washed over me. Well, I got a bath, just like I wished, but it was not how I planned. The boat tossed and turned in the flood, almost capsizing, but managing to stay afloat.

Percy still had his concentrating yet constipated look on his face, and we rocketed through the tunnel, the boat hugging corners, and unexpected drops surprising us, making us scream.

If the ride had been open, we would have gone through the golden gates and have a calm splashdown. But the gates were closed and padlocked and the other boats had been crushed against it.

"Unfasten your seatbelt!" Percy screamed at me.

Did he want me to die? "Are you crazy?"

"Unless you want to get smashed to death!" He fastened Ares's shield to his arm. "We're going to have to jump for it!"

I realized what he was talking about and quickly calculated the best time to jump.

"On my mark!" screamed Percy.

Not a smart move. "No! On my mark!"

"What?" he yelled back.

"Simple physics! Force times the trajectory angle-"

I lost him at physics. "Fine! On your mark!"

I waited. Almost… Almost… "Now!"

We leaped, flying over the gates, and unfortunately, over the pool. We were headed for a crash landing onto cold hard asphalt.

Then something grabbed me painfully by the arm, and I protested with an "ow!"

Grover had caught us from behind, slowing our fall, but unfortunately not enough to keep flying.

Grover smashed into Noo-Noo the Whale, his horns getting stuck. Percy and I tumbled to the ground, dazed but all right. We finally got Grover out, we turned to the pool.

The cupids were turned to us, having filmed the whole episode. "Show's over! Thank you! Good night!" yelled Percy theatrically.

The cupids shut down, the park going quiet.

Percy turned to us. "We need to have a little talk with Ares."


	11. I Am Captured By A Casino

**Hiya Fanfictioners! I luved all the reviews! Hahah I love reading what u tell me! And also foreverandaday97, I totally wish I could skip until the 4****th**** or 5****th**** for book for writing some AHMAZING Percabeth scenes, but alas, I promised I would do them all in order. But…. Annabeth may have some interesting thoughts *****wink wink***** between now and the last two books… You'll just have to read! **

**If this chapter sounds a little different or weird, BLAME THE FRAPPICCINO I DRANK! Caffeine gets to me sometimes.**

**Thx for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites!**

**I Am Captured By a Casino**

Ares was waiting for us in the parking lot, as he promised.

"Well, well, you didn't get yourself killed." Ares taunted.

Percy's eyes flickered in anger. "You knew it was a trap,"

Ares grinned at him. "Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on TV."

I blushed. What if my mother had seen me? The headlines flashed in my mind.

**DAUGHTER OF ATHENA MEETS WITH SEAWEED BRAIN ON THE TUNNEL O' LOVE.**

Percy shoved Ares's shield at him. "You're a jerk."

Grover and I gasped. Neither of us would dare offend a god, especially by calling him a jerk.

Luckily though, Ares didn't seem to care. I guess he'd been called that a lot in the past. Ares grabbed the shield and spun it, turning it into a bulletproof vest and slung it across his back.

"See that truck over there?" Ares spoke. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas." He pointed to a huge truck that said, KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

Well that sounded wonderful. "You're kidding," Percy said, obviously having the same thoughts.

Ares snapped his fingers. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job." He threw a blue backpack at Percy.

Percy caught it, opening it up to find twenty dollars, a pouch of drachmas, Double Stuf Oreos, and fresh clothes. I realized I was shivering, my clothes still soaked from our water ride.

Percy's jaw tightened, and for a scary second I thought he was going to say no, and be turned into a prairie dog, just like Ares had promised. We'd have to buy him a cage and go back to camp half-blood. I started daydreaming about what it would be like to have a Percy-prairie dog as a pet, but shook the idea, knowing he'd annoy me all the way to Hades.

Percy turned back to the diner, where our waitress watched fearfully, grabbing the cook and making him take a picture. Our faces would be on the news in a flash, so I knew we had to get out of here.

"You owe me one more thing," Said Percy to Ares, taking a step forward. "You promised me information about my mother,"

Ares kick-started his motorcycle, swinging his leg over the seat. "You sure you can handle the news? She's not dead."

Percy stumbled, and I jumped forward to catch him, but he regained his balance. I forced down disappointment, even if I didn't know why I was sad.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy.

I got that he was just given great news, but you'd think Percy would comprehend the words. Your mother. Is. Not. Dead.

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept." The God of War explained.

"Kept. Why?"

"You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control someone else." said Ares.

"Nobody's controlling me," insisted Percy. As much as I wanted to believe him, I knew it wasn't true.

Ares laughed evilly. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid."

Percy's ears turned red, and he balled his fists. Uh-oh. Percy meltdown waiting to happen. "You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from cupid statues."

At this point, I was glancing around for a pet shop.

Fire sparked around Ares's sunglasses, a sure sign of rage.

I groaned. Couldn't Percy go a few days without annoying some god or another?

"We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

Well, a threat from Ares. Great.

The war god revved his Harley, speeding down the road and disappearing into the night.

"That was not smart, Percy," I told him.

"I don't care." Good gods, he sounded like a little kid.

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god." I warned, but to no avail.

"Hey, guys," Grover stepped in. "I hate to interrupt, but…" He pointed to the diner. Two men were paying for their meal, in identical black overalls, both saying KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL on the back. Our ride was about to leave.

We raced towards the truck, hopping into the back.

It felt like I had hit a brick wall of stench, it was so bad. It smelled like a cat had gone to the bathroom, left it for the month, and then added a few bags of garbage. Then left it for another month. Well, you get the idea.

Percy uncapped Riptide, sending a faint glow inside the trailer. What I saw were the most miserable animals ever.

There was a zebra with gum in its mane, a male albino lion, and an impala with an "Over the hill!" balloon tied to its horn. They called this kindness? These animals were horribly neglected.

Grover had the same thoughts. "This is kindness?" he yelled. "Humane zoo transport?"

He grabbed is reed pipes, looking like he was going to march right out of the truck and beat the mortals with it. Luckily, the truck started before any damage could be done and we were forced to sit down or fall over.

We huddled in a corner, on some feed sacks, trying to ignore the buzzing flies and the gross smell that was amplified by the heat.

I offered to break open the cages right away, but Percy just looked at me like I'd grown wings and started doing the chicken dance.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"What? You want them to suffer in the cages?" I didn't think Percy would have a problem with freeing them.

"I have a feeling that the lion might find something more tasty then turnips if we let him out." He glanced meaningfully at Grover and I.

"Oh," the heat must have been getting to me. I almost let a potentially bloodthirsty animal out of its cage, and I couldn't think of a better retort to tell Percy off for outsmarting me.

We found a water jug and refilled the empty bowls. Percy used his sword to get the turnips out of the lion's cage, and the meat out of the zebra and impala's, switching them so that each animal had its proper food.

Grover calmed the impala down, and I was able to cut the balloon off, popping it with my knife for good measure.

I wanted to cut the gum out of the zebra's mane, but we decided that wouldn't be a good idea, since we were on a bumpy road, we didn't want to risk me cutting something other then the gum off.

Grover curled up on a turnip sack, looking like a cat coiled into a ball. I envied him for being able to pas out so quickly, but my mind was racing form our day.

I took out the Double Stuf Oreos and munched on one half-heartedly, the sugars waking me up even more. Percy was staring into nothingness, casually flipping his pen in the air.

I remembered how I had freaked out with the spiders and left Percy to protect us, and I realized I owed him an apology.

Plus, I wanted to start a conversation in this awkward silence. "Hey," I started hesitantly. "I'm sorry for freaking out back there at the water park, Percy"

He turned to me, his expression blank of emotion. "That's okay."

I hated knowing I was nothing but a bother when we were trying to escape, but I couldn't help it, spiders were just so freaky. "It's just…" I shuddered from the memory. "Spiders."

"Because of the Arachne story," he guessed. I was surprised that he remembered it, especially since he didn't seem to process most information well. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?"

I nodded. "Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll fine me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you."

His gaze softened. He knew how hard it was for me to admit that I needed someone, after so many years of hardship.

"We're a team, remember? Besides, Grover did the fancy flying," said Percy.

I had thought Grover was asleep, but he mumbled from his makeshift bed, "I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?"

Percy and I laughed quietly.

I pulled apart an Oreo, handing Percy half. But something was still bothering me. I kept seeing Percy's anxious face from Luke's Iris message.

"In the Iris message…did Luke really say nothing?"

Percy nibbled on his Oreo, thinking hard about how to answer. I waited impatiently for any news.

"Luke said you and he go way back, he started. "He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would be turned into a pine tree."

My expression darkened, and Grover let out a bleat full of bereave.

"I should've told you the truth from the beginning," Grover blurted to Percy, voice trembling. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along."

"You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the Daughter of Zeus," replied Percy.

I let my hair fall over my face, hiding the tears that welled in my eyes, blinking furiously to dissipate the salty water.

Grover nodded gloomily.

"And the other two half-bloods that Thalia befriended, the ones who got safely to camp…" He looked at me. "That was you and Luke, wasn't it."

I put down my Oreo, my appetite gone. "Like you said, Percy, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me towards help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were… amazing monster fighters, even without training." My mind flashed back to the days on the run, watching Luke and Thalia defeat monster after monster, eventually getting brave enough to stab a few of the less powerful ones myself. "We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us."

Grover was sniffling now. "I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp. Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought… I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker…"

I couldn't let Grover go on like this. "Stop it," I said. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either." Even if Thalia wasn't here anymore, I knew she chose to sacrifice herself to save her friends. Everyone made mistakes, and Thalia knew that. Grover should stop feeling so guilty.

"She sacrificed herself to save us," Grover said brokenheartedly. "Her death was my fault. The council of the Cloven Elders said so."

Percy seemed angry now. "Because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind?"

I agreed. "Percy's right," I said. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says."

Grover kept sniffling. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the two most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia and Percy."

Grover's depressing mood was getting to me. "You're not lame. You've got more courage then any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now."

I kicked him in the shin for good measure, just in case he didn't realize he was supposed to support me.

"Yeah," he said with a glare at me. I guess I kicked him harder then I meant to. "It's not luck that you found Thalia and me, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan."

I looked at Percy with admiration.

Grover seemed to be comforted enough, and soon his breathing got heavier and snores rumbled out from the darkness.

Percy looked on in amazement. "How does he do that?"

"I don't know, but that was a really nice thing you told him." I said.

"I meant it."

Percy was really beginning to grow on me. If we survived this quest, I wonder what was going to happen next. If he wasn't able to save his mother, he would be a year round camper like me, and for some reason that gave me a thrill. Of course, I wanted his mother to be alive, and from what I've heard about her, she seemed a lot better then my father.

"That pine-tree bead." Percy asked. "Is that from your first year?"

I looked down. I hadn't realized I was I was rubbing it.

"Yeah. Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress- now _that _was an interesting summer…"

The Party Ponies, or other centaurs besides Chiron had come to visit Camp Half-Blood for a while, and a certain girl centaur named Chloe, who had blond hair and was an Appaloosa waist down, had taken a liking to Chiron.

She would follow him around all day commenting about random things. The campers thought it was hilarious, especially when they learned that even though Chiron was a good teacher, he just wasn't the romantic type.

And to top it off, Chiron wasn't really interested in her. He would blush every time she was near, and make an excuse to leave.

The Aphrodite kids loved it.

Ironically, we were having a dance at the end of the summer, and Chloe had Silena Beauregard make her a poofy pink prom dress that she planned to surprise Chiron with.

The night of the dance, Chloe appeared a spotlight on her. Chiron's jaw dropped, but unfortunately, someone knocked down one of the Greek torches, burning down the tent, and ending the night. Chloe's dress burned off, along with most of her tail, and the Party Ponies left an hour later.

"And the college ring is your fathers?" asked Percy.

Ahh, touchy subject. "That's none of your-" I stopped. I shouldn't take it out on Percy. "Yeah, it is."

Percy backed off, obviously not wanting to anger me. "You don't have to tell me."

I sighed. I'd only told Luke this, but Percy deserved some insight to my life. "No… it's okay." I breathed deeply. "My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her… That's a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him."

Percy smiled at me encouragingly. "That doesn't sound so bad."

I grimaced. "Yeah, well… the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it though winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood."

"You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?" He asked.

I turned my face away. "Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain."

Percy's eyes furrowed. "You shouldn't give up. You should write him a letter or something."

My lip arched up into a snarl. "Thanks for the advice, but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."

We passed another few minutes in silence.

"So if the gods fight, will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

Truthfully, I wasn't sure. I put my head on the backpack from Ares and closed my eyes. "I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."

There it was. No hesitation, no regret. I trusted Percy, I would even defend him from my mother. My heart was sure of it. Percy wouldn't intentionally hurt someone. Never. _But what does that mean to you? _My more rational mind said. _What does that tell you? _ I wasn't completely sure. But whatever it was, I knew for a fact that it was good.

"Why?" asked Percy.

There was no way I was going to tell him about the little epiphany I just had. "Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Anymore stupid questions?"

He didn't seem to know how to respond to that. I smiled, the last bits of consciousness leaving me, and I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Next thing I knew, Grover was shaking me. "Wake up!" he hissed.

I jumped up, my knife at the ready. Then I heard the sounds of the truckers yelling to each other.

Grover began shaking Percy awake. He flinched, then saw Grover. "The truck's stopped. We think they're coming to check on the animals."

"Hide!" I whispered, hearing the truckers talking right outside the door.

I slipped on my Yankees cap, disappearing from view just as the door squeaked open.

"Man!" said one of the truckers. "I wish I hauled appliances." He waved his hand in front of his ugly nose, waving away a smell I had gotten used to.

He climbed in, pouring water in the animal's dishes.

"You hot, big boy?" asked the man cruelly. Then he splashed the lion with the rest of the water.

The lion roared, and I fought the urge to knock the trucker out with my knife.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said the man. He threw a happy meal at the impala and smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin' Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of _you _this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

The zebra looked terrified. I had to do something. Then it came to me.

I walked to the wall and knocked on it.

The trucker yelled, "what do you want, Eddie?"

Eddie's voice echoed from the outside. "Maurice? What'd ya say?"

"What are you banging for?"

I knocked again.

Eddie yelled "What banging?"

Maurice rolled his eyes and went outside. I sighed with relief. My plan had worked.

I walked back to where Percy and Grover were hiding, crouching next to Percy.

"This transport can't be legal." I said.

"No kidding," agreed Grover. "The lion says these guys are animal smugglers. We've got to free them!"

Grover and I looked at Percy. He glanced at the zebra, then cocked his head towards the outside, where Eddie and Maurice were yelling at each other.

He uncapped Riptide, slicing through the lock like a knife through butter. The zebra jumped out and bowed at Percy.

I could have laughed if we were trying not to be noticed. I remembered Poseidon was the Father of Horses, so there must have been some sort of connection, even if zebras weren't technically horses.

Grover blessed it with his goatly powers, and the zebra leaped out of the van, disappearing into the streets of Las Vegas.

Eddie and Maurice raced after it, a cop chasing them, yelling about permits. I guess you couldn't have a zebra in Las Vegas, no matter how crazy the city was.

"Now would be a good time to leave," I suggested.

"Other animals first," insisted Grover, I knew he wasn't leaving until each animal was on their way.

Percy cut the other locks, and Grover did more goat magic, the lion and the impala walking down the streets, off into the unknown. I hoped they got somewhere safe.

"Will the animals be okay? I mean the desert in all-" asked Percy.

I smiled. He was worried about them too.

"Don't worry," said Grover. "I played a satyr's sanctuary on them."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely. They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" asked Percy.

"It only works on wild animals," explained Percy.

I smiled evilly. Perfect setup for a diss. "So it would only affect Percy," I reasoned.

"Hey!"

I laughed. "Kidding! Come on, let's get out of this filthy truck."

We stumbled away from the truck, our legs sore from the long ride. Thankfully everyone was paying attention to the animals walking calmly down the street.

We walked for about a half hour, but we must have taken a wrong turn, because we ended up at the Lotus Hotel and Casino, a huge place with flashing lights, and the seductive smell of lotus wafting out the door in lazy waves.

"Hey kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?" said a doorman, seemingly human and mortal.

"Sure," said Percy, and walked straight in. I thought that it was a little stupid, without checking the place, but everything seemed normal. We stepped in to the lobby, or should I say game room. It was huge, ranging from pinball machines to 3-D Sims games. That caught my interest.

"Whoa," said Grover breathlessly.

"Hey!" called a bellhop, who was wearing a yellow and white Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts and flip-flops. "Welcome to Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

Percy seemed flabbergasted. "Um, but…"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, no," insisted the bellhop. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go up to the top floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your Lotus Cash cards. They work in the restaurants and all the games and rides."

He handed us each a green plastic green card. I eyed it suspiciously. This all seemed a little _too_ good.

Percy still seemed surprised. "How much is on here?"

The bellhop's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

What in the world was going on with this place? There was something familiar about it, but I couldn't put my tongue on it. From experience, most welcoming places were the worst places for demigods, so I was uncertain about staying here.

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?" explained Percy.

The bellhops face cleared. "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey. That's cool. Enjoy your stay!"

We headed towards the elevator, green cards in hand. I had my other hand comfortingly on my knife just in case some random monster came out at us. When we got to our room, I stopped with a jolt.

The place was _huge_. There were three bedrooms, each with a water bed, a bar filled with soda and chips, just like the sixties, except without alcohol. Fluffy towels, and feathery pillows, a big flat-screen TV with HD channels and high-speed internet. This was a dream come true.

The balcony had a hot tub the size of the Athena cabin, and you could shoot clay pigeons over the streets of Las Vegas. I wondered if anyone was ever hit in the head with a random clay pigeon. I laughed at the thought.

"Oh goodness," I stammered. "This place is…" I couldn't find the right words.

"Sweet," Grover finished. "Totally sweet."

I checked the room that had an A over it. It was probably just a coincidence that my name started with an A. I took a long shower to wash the days of grime and dirt off me, my hair turning silky and actually blond. My Camp Half-Blood necklace turned back to its normal color, each bead telling a different story. My hair went into a wet ponytail, dripping down my back. I checked the dresser and found some clothes that fit me perfectly. I thought that was weird, but this place was just too awesome. In a new outfit of jeans and an orange t-shirt, almost like Camp Half-Blood's, but without any words on it.

I headed back into the main room and found Grover contentedly munching on chips and their individual bags. I turned on the TV, a small luxury, because they usually attracted monsters. I methodically checked my favorite channels. History Channel usually had some sort of architectural show on. It had Modern Marvels, but they were talking were talking about how plumbing was invented, and that was _not_ what I was interested in watching. I switched to National Geographic, who was talking about the largest buildings of the century. Now _that_ I was interested in. I cranked up the volume.

Percy walked in, freshly showered, his dark hair wet, making it flop over his eyes. He stared at me incredulously. "All those stations, and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?"

I glared at him. "It's interesting."

"I feel good," mumbled Grover dreamily. "I love this place." Wings sprouted from his shoes, lifting him off the ground, then setting him down gently.

I was still itching to get back on the quest. But I wanted to stay in this place for a while. Maybe a day or two. Or three. "So what now? Sleep?" I asked.

Grover and Percy grinned at each other and held up their green cards. "Playtime," was all Percy said, and soon we were back in the lobby. Percy went straight for bungee jumping, while Grover went to those reverse hunter games where the deer goes and shoots all the humans. I spotted a semi-brainiac game, but I completed it in a minute. I think I must have overloaded something though, because the machine started freaking out and sparking. I backed away and spotted the 3-D Sims City game, and my mind was set.

I was completely engrossed in it. _If I put a market here, and a gas station here, then put some apartments here… Wait, the fire station should be closer. Darn it, one of the buildings are falling. I should get some more sturdy structures. Maybe some trusses in the walls, and if I put an arch here, the balance would be better. Let's put a farmer's market here, and a fish market a few blocks away. The port needs to be enlarged. If I make this beach go out a little farther I should be able to expand it. There! Now I need-_

"Come on," said a voice. "We've got to get out of here."

I didn't respond. I was too captured by the game.

Someone shook me harshly. Annoyed, I looked up. "What?"

Percy was standing there, his eyes full or worry. "We need to leave."

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers-"

"This place is a trap." I eyed my city.

He shook me again. "What?"

"Listen," he pleaded. "The Underworld. Our quest."

I was annoyed. Couldn't we have a little more fun? "Oh, come on, Percy. Just a few more minutes." I said.

Percy ran his hands through his hair. "Annabeth, there are people here from 1977. Kids who never aged. You check in, and you stay in forever."

My city was on fire now, because Percy pulled me away from it. I wanted desperately to save it. "So? Can you imagine a better place?"

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from my city. "Hey!" I screamed, and punched him in the arm. Hard.

He grabbed my shoulders and made me look in his eyes. "Spiders. Large hairy spider."

Oh no. oh gods, no. no, no, no. I widened my eyes, my brain finally clicking into place. Information flooded through me, and I was scared we had missed the deadline for the quest. That would be just great. My first quest, and if I failed, it would also start World War III. So much pressure.

'

"Oh my gods, how long have we-" I asked.

"I don't know, but we've got to find Grover," Percy replied.

We found him at the reverse hunter game, killing humans left and right.

"Grover!" Percy and I yelled.

"Die human! Die silly polluting nasty person!" He turned to us, clicking his gun as if we were part of the game.

"Grover!"

Percy looked at me, and we both grabbed Grover by the arms and forcefully dragged him away. "No! I just got to a new level! No!"

The bellhop hurried towards us. "Well now, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," stated Percy.

"Such a shame. We just added an entire floor full of games for platinum card members."

I wanted one so badly. But I knew if a grabbed one, I would never leave this place, making virtual cities forever, never doing anything for the world. Grover reached for one, but I slapped his hand away. "No thanks," I said.

We burst out the door of the casino, where it was thundering.

I looked at a sign. It said June twentieth. We had been in the Casino for five days.

Our deadline was tomorrow.

This was not good.

**Whadja think? Good? Bad? Okay? I did most of this in the car, so there may be some typos. I was going to update last night, but I ended watching youtube videos until 2 in the morning. So it didn't work out. Sorry about that!**

**REVIEW! **

**PLEASE!**


	12. We Meet the Sofa King

**Holy Hades. Oh my gods. I checked my story traffic before I updated, and there were about 21. I update, take a shower, and watch TV for an hour then check them again. How many visits, you ask? 350! You guys are the awesomest people in the world, even if you are just total strangers. :) You also broke my record of visitors per day. It was a total of... (choked on my Cheez-its here)**

**553!**

** TheReadAndReviewer, I was thinking about skipping that book because Annabeth was holding the sky the whole time… but u gave me the idea to switch from Thalia and Annabeth! Thx a lot! :D**

**Rylie, I loved your comment, but can't be the best! I mean, I'm not even in high school yet!**

**Sorry about not updating in a few days. But I have an excuse. Went back to school on Thursday, and got piled with homework! Then on Friday, I had a music festival for school that went until 7! I didn't get home until 9 and I crashed about then. Very long day.**

**I am rambling sorry :) getting back to the story.**

**We Meet the Sofa King**

It started out as my idea, I'll admit.

I called for a taxi, pushing Grover and Percy in, then said to the driver, "Los Angeles, please."

The cabbie just stared at us, chewing his cigar. "That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front."

I was hoping he wouldn't say that, but of course, I had plan B, but I wasn't sure if it would work.

"You accept casino debit cards?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Some of 'em. Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first."

I handed him my LotusCash card, and prayed to the gods that the hotel hadn't cancelled our account.

The driver looked at it doubtfully.

"Swipe it," I insisted, and he did.

The money machine started rattling, and I gave a tiny smirk of victory. The lights flashed, and an infinity symbol popped up beside the dollar sign. I felt like doing a little dance, but I withheld my urge, knowing everyone else in the car would look at me strangely for the rest of the ride.

The driver dropped his cigar, then stared at us like we were gods. Well we were _half_ gods, but he didn't know that. "Where to in Los Angeles… uh, Your Highness.

Your Highness. Huh, I could get used to that.

"The Santa Monica Pier." I sat up a little straighter, just to fulfill my role as royalty. And maybe a tiny bit of enjoyment. _Well, since I'm royalty, let's see how fast we can get there… _

"Get us there fast, and you can keep the change," I said.

I guess the whole 'royalty' thing went a little overboard, because we never went below ninety-five on the speedometer.

Even going that fast though, we still had a lot of time to talk. Percy began telling us about another dream he had.

He didn't seem to remember much, unfortunately. There was a servant that he kept talking about, someone familiar, but the Lotus Casino seemed to have affected his memory.

"The Silent One? I suggested. "The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades."

"Maybe," said Percy hesitantly. He didn't sound so sure.

"That throne room sounds like Hades's. That's the way it's usually described," offered Grover.

Percy shook his head. "Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit… I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice."

My eyes widened. _Kronos….._ A voice whispered in my mind. But it couldn't be. He had been chopped into little tiny evil Titan bits. There was no way he could gain consciousness, let alone a body, could there? The thought nagged at me.

"What?" asked Percy, seeing my expression.

Should I tell them? Indecision filled up inside of me. "Oh… nothing. I was just-No, it _has _to be Hades. Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the master bolt and something went wrong-"

"Like what?" asked Percy.

That was a question I couldn't answer. And being a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, it didn't make me very happy about it. "I-I don't know. But if he stole Zeus's symbol of power from Olympus, and the gods were hunting him, I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. So this thief had to hide the bolt, or he lost it somehow. Anyway, he failed to bring it to Hades. That's what the voice said in your dream right? The guy failed. That would explain what the Furies were searching for when they came after us on the bus. Maybe they thought we had retrieved the bolt," I said, words tumbling out of my mouth like a waterfall.

I still had a suspicion about Kronos, but I wasn't going to voice it, not yet.

Percy looked at me worriedly, but said nothing, and for that I was grateful. "But if I'd already retrieved the bolt, why would I be travelling to the  
Underworld?" he asked.

"To threaten Hades. To bribe or blackmail him into getting your mom back," suggested Grover.

I looked at Grover appreciatively. Percy whistled. "You have evil thoughts for a goat."

"Why thank you," said Grover.

"But the thing in the pit said it was waiting for _two _items. If the master bolt is one, what's the other?" asked Percy.

Grover shook his head, mystified, but I looked at Percy with a silent plea to keep is mouth shut.

"You have an idea what might be in that pit, don't you," he asked me. "I mean, if it isn't Hades."

"Percy…" I started hesitantly. "Let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades… No. It has to be Hades."

We passed a sign stating CALIFORNIA STATE LINE 12 MILES.

Percy was silent, thinking about what I'd said. He was concerned, just as much as I was, even if he didn't have all the information I had thought of.

I could tell because whenever he was thinking hard, he had a constipated look on his face.

"The answer is in the Underworld," I assured him. "You saw the spirits of the dead, Percy. There's only one place that could be. We're doing the right thing.

I began rambling about different ways to get into the Underworld, to get my friend's mind off the touchy subjects, but Percy didn't seem to be in the mood for strategizing.

We flew through Death Valley, appropriately named, because after all, it is Hades's favorite place, the lowest point in the U.S., and he made it so that anyone passing through without a car was likely to die.

At sunset, the taxi dropped us off in Santa Monica at a smelly beach, with various carnival rides on different piers surrounding us.

Percy, Grover and I walked down the ocean, wind blowing my hair, and the smell of the ocean filling my nose.

"What now?" I asked.

Percy stared into the ocean, thinking, the usual constipated face on, and stepped into the ocean.

"Percy?" I asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

He kept walking, as if pulled by some invisible force. I remembered that he was the Son of The Sea God, so it must have felt like home to him, but I didn't want him to leave.

"You know how polluted that water is? There's all kinds of toxic-"

Then his head disappeared under the waves. Part of me was wishing he could breathe underwater, while the other part was just plain annoyed.

And then we were stuck waiting for the stupid Seaweed Brain to resurface.

The day got darker, and finally, Percy splashed out of the ocean, completely dry.

He told us that he had been visited by a sea spirit, and showed us three pearls.

I grimaced. "No gift comes without a price."

"They were free," insisted Percy.

"No." I shook my head." 'There is no such thing as a free lunch' " I quoted. "That's the ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will be a price. You wait."

We walked away from the sea, taking a bus to into West Hollywood with the extra change from Ares's backpack.

Percy showed the bus driver the address to DOA Recording Studios, A.K.A. the entrance to the Underworld, but he had never heard of it. I wasn't surprised. Many mortals never saw God-like structures or have even heard about them.

"You remind me of somebody I saw on TV," said the driver. "You a child actor or something?"

I begged the gods to let Percy have a stroke of genius, and not to blurt out something like, 'What are you talking about? I'm no fugitive or anything.'

"Uh…I'm a stunt double…for a lot of child actors."

"Oh! That explains it."

I thanked the gods profusely in my head.

We quickly got off at the next stop, wandering around on foot, looking for DOA. Nobody seemed to know where it was, and twice, we had to hide to avoid cops.

Percy froze outside an electronics store, staring at the multiple TV screens playing the same thing.

The man from the oracle was on the screen, talking to Barbara Walters, a famous TV host, who was patting his hand reassuringly.

A tear glistened on his cheek, but I could tell it was fake, from living with my human mortal half-brothers. I instinctively narrowed my eyes. I didn't like this person.

"Honest, Ms. Walters, if it wasn't for Sugar here, my grief counselor, I'd be a wreck. My stepson took everything I cared about. My wife… my Camaro… I-I'm sorry. I have trouble talking about it." He seemed to be really playing it up, but Barbara was just soaking it in.

"There you have it, America. A man torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver."

A picture of me, Grover and Percy talking to Ares appeared, talking outside the diner.

"Who are the other children in this photo? Who is the man with them? Is Percy Jackson a delinquent, a terrorist, or perhaps the brainwashed victim of a frightening new cult? When we come back, we chat with a leading child psychologist. Stay tuned, America."

I wanted to hug Percy. I felt so bad for him. His fists were bunched up, and he was shaking, either with anger or something else.

"C'mon," said Grover. He took Percy's arm and pulled him away before Percy could do something irrational.

Night approached, and the more scary things started to come out. Homeless people looking to steal, possible rapists, kidnappers, unknown serial killers.

But don't get me wrong. I could easily defend myself against any attacker, but I wasn't so sure about Percy or Grover. I would probably have to end up saving their butts if we got into trouble.

We walked past an alley, and a voice emanating from the darkness called, "Hey, you."

_Just keep walking, just keep walking, _I silently begged to Percy and Grover.

Being the idiot Percy was, he stopped, and before I knew it we were surrounded by rich wannabe's pretending tough.

Percy uncapped Riptide, and I fully expected the kids to back of. The leader approached though, holding a switchblade, and Percy, the Seaweed Brain, swung, even though the kid was completely mortal.

The kid yelped in fright, but the sword went straight through him, not leaving a mark. He looked down at his chest. "What the…"

Percy turned to us and yelled, "Run!"

I wasn't about to argue, I turned tail and ran, Percy and Grover behind me, and we turned a sharp corner, not knowing where we were going.

"There!" I shouted, pointing to the only open store, with a neon green sign, and thanks to my dyslexia, it looked like CSRUTY'S WTARE DEB PLAACE.

"Crusty's Water Bed Palace?" asked Grover.

I shrugged, but ran in, hiding behind a water bed, Percy and Grover right behind me. The boys ran past, holding makeshift weapons, like a piece of wood, or a pipe.

"I think we lost them," panted Grover.

"Lost who?" boomed a voice behind us.

We all jumped.

Standing behind us was a man in a suit, who looked more reptilian then human. He was at least seven feet tall, with a shiny bald head. Not one hair to be found. His skin was gray and leathery, and his eyes looked heavy.

His suit was from the seventies at least, and a silk shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest. Wasn't the prettiest picture.

There were many silver chains around his neck, too many to count.

"I'm Crusty," he introduced, and I wondered what mother could have named him that.

"Sorry to barge in," Percy said. "We were just, um, browsing."

"You mean hiding from those no-good kids," grumbled Crusty. "They hang around every night. I get a lot of people in here, thanks to them. Say, you want to look at a water bed?"

Percy was about to protest, but Crusty put a huge hand on his shoulder and led him deeper into the mattress jungle.

I didn't even know there were all the kinds of water beds.

"This is my most popular model." Crusty showed us a bed covered in black satin sheets, with built in lava lamps on the headboard. It vibrated, the water sloshing around like Jell-O.

"Million-hand massage," said Crusty. "Go on, try it out. Shoot take a nap. I don't care. No business today, anyway."

"Um," said Percy uncomfortably. "I don't think…"

"Million hand massage!" cried Grover, and he jumped on the bed. "Oh you guys! This is cool!"

"Hmm," Crusty stroked his chin, probably pretending that he had a goatee or something. "Almost, almost."

"Almost what?" asked Percy.

Crusty looked at me. "Do me a favor and try this one over here, honey. Might fit."

That didn't seem good. "But what-"

He patted me reassuringly and led me to a bed with lions carved in the frame and a leopard comforter. I really didn't want to lie down, but he pushed me.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Ergo!" Crusty snapped his dingers and ropes lashed out, holding me to the mattress.

Grover tried to get up, but ropes flew out and held him to the bed also.

"N-not c-c-cool!" yelled Grover. "N-not c-cool a-at all!"

Crusty looked at me, then Percy. "Almost, darn it."

Percy tried to step away, but Crusty grabbed his neck. "Whoa, kid. Don't worry. We'll find you on in a sec."

"Let my friends go."

"Oh, sure I will. But I got to make them fit, first," said Crusty.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy.

I didn't really want to find out.

"All the beds are exactly six feet, see? Your friends are too short. Got to make them fit."

Was this dude psychopathic? I struggled to get out of my bindings, but it was no use. If only I could reach my knife. Why on earth did I put it in my boot?

"Can't stand imperfect measurements, said Crusty. "Ergo!"

Ropes wrapped around my ankles and armpits, pulling in opposite directions, just like pulling a rubber band, except I was _not _going to snap back to my original form.

"Don't worry," said Crusty. "These are stretching jobs. Maybe three extra inches on their spines. They might even live. Now why don't we find you a bed you like, huh?"

Oh great. I was going to become the world's tallest woman, if I survived. The pain was starting and I was trying to counteract it by contracting. There was no way I could beat the ropes. I was just denying the inevitable if Percy couldn't cut them.

"Percy!" called Grover.

"Your real name's not Crusty, is it?" asked Percy.

"Legally, it's Procrustes," admitted Crusty.

Oh great. We stumbled into The Stretcher's lair. Of all the luck.

"The Stretcher," said Percy. I was surprised he remembered his lessons. Maybe I was a good teacher after all.

"Yeah," Crusty said. "But who can pronounce _Procrustes?_ Bad for business. Now 'Crusty', anybody can say that."

"You're right. It's got a good ring to it," said Percy.

What in Hades was he doing? I was sorta in pain over here!

"You think so?"

"Oh, absolutely. And the workmanship on these beds? Fabulous!"

Okay, now he sounded like an Aphrodite girl ogling over some jewelry.

"I tell my customers that. Every time. Nobody bothers to look at the workmanship. How many built in lava lamp headboards have you seen?"

"Not too many," agreed Percy.

"That's right!"

Some serious pain was starting now. "Percy!" I yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Don't mind her," said Percy. "She's impossible."

Impossible? _Impossible?_ If I ever got out of this I was going to wring his neck!

Crusty laughed. "All my customers are. Never six feet exactly. So inconsiderate. And they complain about the fitting."

"What do you do if they're longer than six feet?" asked Percy.

"Oh, that happens all the time. It's a simple fix."

He pulled out a double-bladed brass axe.

Well, that certainly looked pleasant.

"I just center the subject as best I can and lop off whatever hangs over on either end."

"Ah," said Percy. "Sensible."

The pain was really starting to kick in. I could see white and black spots now, and everything was turning blurry.

"I'm so glad to come across an intelligent customer!" said Crusty excitedly.

Percy glanced back at us. Grover was starting to make weird gurgling noises, which I perceived as 'not good'.

"So Crusty…" started Percy. "Does this one really have dynamic stabilizers to stop wave motion?"

"Absolutely. Try it out."

"Yeah, maybe I will. But would it work for even a big guy like you? No waves at all?"

"Guaranteed," said Crusty.

"No way."

"Way."

"Show me," said Percy.

He sat down eagerly onto the bed. "Now waves, see?"

Percy snapped his fingers. "Ergo."

If I hadn't been restrained, I would have clapped at his genius.

Ropes lashed Crusty to the bed.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Center him just right."

The ropes readjusted, Crusty's head sticking off the top and his feet off the bottom.

"No! Wait! This is just a demo," screamed Crusty.

Percy uncapped Riptide. "Just a few simple adjustments…"

"You drive a hard bargain," said Crusty. "I'll give you thirty percent off on selected floor models."

"I think I'll start with the top."

"No money down! No interest for six months!" pleaded Crusty.

Percy swung and I resisted the urge to quote from Alice in Wonderland 'Off with his head!' from the red queen.

Percy quickly ran over and cut our ropes. I sighed with relief.

"You look taller," smirked Percy.

"Very funny," I said dryly. "Be faster next time."

Percy looked on the desk of Crusty's sales counter, and picked up a slip saying DOA's address.

"Come on," he told us.

"Give us a minute," complained Grover. "We were almost stretched to death."

"Then you're ready for the Underworld," said Percy. "It's only a block from here."

I had a really bad feeling that things were about to get much worse.

**Was it good? Was it okay? Bad? **

**Review Please!**


	13. I Play Fetch With A Monster

**SNOW DAY! SNOW DAY! You gotta love winter storms :) Thanks for all the reviews! I realized I have regular reviewers, and that makes me sooo happy :) Also love all the favorites :) **

**Once again, this is a little early, but should I do a sneak peek of The Sea Of Monsters? Or do I wait and let you see, because I wanna do the whole crying scene, but it would give a lot away. Advice?**

**I Play Fetch With A Monster**

We stood facing DOA studios, and I was beginning to doubt whether it was actually the entrance to Hades, but spotted a sign that said, NO SOLICITORS, NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

Yep, defiantly Hades.

It was nearly midnight, but the studio was lit up and filled with people, whether dead or alive, I wasn't sure. There was a tough looking security guard at the desk.

Percy turned to us. "Okay. You remember the plan."

I nearly groaned. It wasn't really a plan worthy of Athena. Pretty much it was:

Get into the Underworld. Somehow.

Get through the sorting.

Find Hades.

Get the master bolt.

Save Percy's mother.

Get out.

"The plan," gulped Grover. "Yeah. I love the plan."

"What happens if the plan doesn't work?" I asked.

"Don't think negative," chided Percy.

I nearly burst out laughing. "Right. We're entering the Land of the Dead and I shouldn't think negative."

Percy's face saddened, and he took out the pearls that the Nereid had given him.

I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to be comforting. "I'm sorry, Percy. You're right, we'll make it. It'll be fine."

I nudged Grover, who seemed to have blanked out.

"Oh right!" Grover said. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem."

Percy looked up at us, a hesitantly hopeful smile growing on his face. He put the pearls back in his pocket. "Let's whup some Underworld butt."

I smiled back, and we walked into lobby. The dead were everywhere, in every seat, standing, looking out the window. They were pretty solid when I wasn't looking at one directly, but when I focused, they were sort of see-through.

The security guard was tall, with chocolate skin and blond hair cut army style. He wore an expensive looking suit, with a black rose pinned to his breast pocket under the nametag.

I glanced at it, and my eyes widened. That was Charon? I had always expected a sort of grim creeper looking guy.

"Your name is Chiron?" asked Percy dumbfounded.

I cursed his dyslexia to the pits of Tartarus. Now was not the time for a reading mistake.

Charon leaned across the desk, his cruel smile almost reptilian.

"What a precious young lad," he said in a cruel yet sweet voice. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N-no."

"Sir," said Charon.

"Sir," finished Percy.

Charon pinched his nametag, running his finger across it. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon," said Percy.

I realized this was really entertaining. It was like Percy having a preschool lesson.

"Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon."

"Mr. Charon," repeated Percy.

If we weren't in a dire situation, I would have been rolling on the ground laughing. I had I feeling if I did, I would never leave the Underworld.

"Well done," said Charon, and he sat back. "I hate being confused with that old horse-mad. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

Percy's eyes widened and he looked at me for help. "We want to go to the Underworld," I said, giving Percy a small eye roll.

Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing."

I was confused. "Is it?"

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be some mistake, Mr. Charon.' " He looked us over. "How did you die then?"

Percy nudged Grover. "Oh," Grover stuttered. "Um…drowned…in the bathtub."

What in the world would all three of us doing in a bathtub? I wanted to go hide under a rock. Disturbing images flashed through my brain, and for once, I wished I wasn't a Daughter of Athena.

"All three of you?" asked Charon.

All of us nodded.

"Big bathtub." Was it just me, or did he look mildly impressed? "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children… alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

He seemed to be buying it, for now.

"Oh, but we have coins," Percy set three gold drachmas on the desk.

"Well now…" Charon licked his lips as if they were some delicacy. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in…"

His fingers inched towards the shiny metal.

Charon looked up at us with new eyes. "Here now. You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No, I'm dead," replied Percy.

Charon leaned forward and sniffed. "You're not dead. I should have known. You're a godling."

"We have to get to the Underworld," Percy insisted.

Charon made a weird throaty growl that sent the dead haywire. They got up and started pacing, checking the time, all signs of agitation.

"Leave while you can. I'll just take these and forget I saw you," spoke Charon.

He reached for the coins, but Percy snatched them back. "No service, no tip, said Percy.

I had a bad feeling that Charon's patience was going to run out soon.

Charon growled creepily again, and the ghosts became more agitated then before. They scratched on the elevator door, desperately trying to get out.

"It's a shame, too," said Percy, leaning casually onto Charon's desk. "We had more to offer." He lifted out a handful, spilling it through his fingers, the gold catching the light, sparkling and shining.

Charon's growl turned into a sort of evil purr. "Do you think I can be bought, goldling? Eh… Just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

I made a mental note to tell Percy he should be a professional bargainer if we ever got out of this place alive.

"A lot. I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work." Percy bribed.

"Oh you don't know the half of it," said Charon, more enthusiastic now. "How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?" he gestured towards his clothing.

"You deserve better," agreed Percy. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay."

With each word, Percy stacked another gold coin on the desk. I was thoroughly impressed with him. He could be quite convincing when he wanted to.

"I must say, lad, you're making some sense now. Just a little."

Percy stacked on some more coins. "I could mention a pay raise while I'm talking to Hades."

Charon finally gave in. "The boat's almost full anyway. I might as well add you three and be off."

He grabbed the money and led us to the elevator, pushing other spirits away and climbing in. We quickly followed, and stepped into the elevator, instantly surrounded by ghosts hold green passes, which I guessed were boarding tickets.

Charon put a key card into a slot, and we descended down. "What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" I asked.

"Nothing," replied Charon.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

I made a mental note to always carry some form of cash on me, in case of death.

"Oh. That's… fair." I didn't want to be rude and get kicked off.

"Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going."

"We'll get out alive," said Percy confidently. I wish I shared his convictions.

"Ha," was all Charon said, and I was suddenly overcome with a dizzy feeling. We weren't going down anymore, but forward. The elevator wavered, becoming blurry, and finally turning into wooden boat. The ghosts' clothes turned into dark hooded robes, along with Charon. His glasses were gone, and only empty eye sockets were there, filled with darkness and death.

I noticed Percy staring strangely at Charon, who looked over. "What?"

"Nothing," Percy managed to say.

The boat rocked, and Grover bleated, "I think I'm getting seasick."

I glanced down at the water below us. It was black, filled with bones and dead fish, broken diplomas, a graduation hat, a wedding ring. "The River Styx," I murmured. "It's so…"

"Polluted," Charon finished. "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across. Hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

Mist came off the water, in filthy waves that brought whiffs of deadness. Ahead, a greenish light from the shore glimmered. Why had I agreed to come here? It hadn't seemed so bad back at Camp Half-Blood. Now I was surrounded by dead people, looking for the Lord of the Dead.

I grabbed Percy's hand, which would normally have disgusted me, but I needed to know that someone else was alive down here in this hell hole with me. He squeezed my hand reassuringly, and muttered a prayer to some god, probably Poseidon.

The shore came into view, full of rocks, and volcanic sand.

The howl of a large animal, probably a dog, sounded in the distance.

"Old Three-Face is hungry." Chiron smiled at us, his skeletal face cruel. "Bad luck for you, godlings."

_Oh gods, please don't tell me we are talking about Cerberus. _I thought to myself.

Our boat slid to a stop on the black sand. Numerous people began to get off, from an old couple to someone about my age, to a mother leading a small child.

"I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise." Charon said, and ferried back across the river.

I'd heard stories of the Underworld, but nothing prepared me for a place looking almost like an airport, with numerous metal detectors, but I doubted that they ringed for metal.

A sign on a large, black archway announced, YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS.

Cerberus's howls were much louder now, but I still couldn't see him.

There were three lines, two labeled ATTENDANT ON DUTY, one saying EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right long, while the other two crawled along. I guessed the ATTENDANT ON DUTY must have been where you were judged, and the EZ DEATH was straight to the Asphodel Fields.

Percy turned to me. "What do you figure?"

"The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," I replied. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court because it might go against them."

"There's a court for dead people?" asked Percy, stupefied.

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare, people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward-the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on a punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields." I said.

"And do what?" asked Percy.

"Imagine standing in a in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever," replied Grover.

"Harsh," said Percy.

"Not as harsh as that," said Grover. 'Look."

He pointed to a man being pulled from a line by two robed ghouls. I recognized him as the priest who raised millions of dollars for orphanages, then was caught spending it all on luxuries for his mansion. He had died in a police chase by driving off a cliff in his new Lamborghini.

"What're they doing to him?" asked Percy.

"Special punishment from Hades," guessed Grover. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur- Kindly Ones, will set up eternal torture for him."

Percy had a slightly pained look on his face. "But if he's a preacher, and he believes in a different hell…"

Grover shrugged. "Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn- er, persistent, that way."

We walked closer to the gates, and Cerberus's howls got so loud that they shook the ground.

A giant, three-headed, transparent Rottweiler stood in front of us, glaring evilly.

The lines just snaked around the dog, people walking calmly through or around Cerberus.

"I'm starting to see him better. Why is that?" asked Percy.

"I think…" I licked my lips anxiously. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead."

The middle head stared at us, and it sniffed the air and growled.

"It can smell the living," guessed Percy.

"But that's okay," said Grover weakly. "Because we have a plan,"

"Right," I squeaked. "A plan."

The middle head snarled at us, then let out a bark so loud, my head shook.

"Can you understand it?" Percy asked Grover.

"Oh yeah, I can understand it," winced Grover.

"What's it saying?"

"I don't think humans have a four-letter word that translates, exactly."

Percy rummaged around in his bag, lifting out a big stick, probably a leg from one of Crust's water bed. Why in Hades did he carry a piece of a bed around? But there wasn't any time to ask.

"Hey, Big Fella," said Percy hesitantly. "I bet they don't play with you much."

"GRRROOOWWWWLL"

"Good boy," said Percy weakly. He waved the stick in the dog's face. "Fetch!" He threw the stick in the river behind us, but Cerberus didn't move.

The dog made a different sound, a deeper throaty mutter.

"Um," said Grover. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

I just thought you'd want to know,"

"Yeah?"

"Cerberus? He says we've got ten seconds to pray to the god of our choice. After that… well… he's hungry."

It seemed like the Daughter of Athena was going to have to save the day. "Wait!" I called.

I opened my backpack, searching furiously for the rubber ball I had packed from WATERLAND. Where was it? I didn't know why I packed it, but I thought we would play catch or something if we were bored. I guessed it would have to come in handy now.

"Five seconds!" bleated Grover. "Do we run now?"

There it was! The red rubber ball sported a advertisement saying WATERLAND, DEVER, CO. I marched up to Cerberus, "See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit!"

The dog training gave painful memories of when I was little.

"_Daddy, Daddy! Look what Mom sent me!" I ran into my house, the puppy at my heels. My stepmother screamed. "What is that thing! Get it out of the house, Annabeth! Now!"_

Cerberus seemed stunned. I betted no one had played with him in a few centuries. He cocked his head to me, and all of his nostrils flared.

"_Annabeth!" said my dad harshly. "Get that animal away from your brothers." He grabbed me by the arm and the puppy by the collar, pushing us out the door and into the backyard. I didn't care though. Mom had sent me a new friend to play with. We worked all day, training. By the time it was dinner, Tawni, I named her, had learned to sit, stay, and play fetch. "Annabeth, its dinnertime!" called my dad. "Coming!" I called back, and walked into the house. "Annabeth! Take off those muddy shoes!" I looked behind me to see a trail of small footprints following me._

Cerberus licked his lips and sat down, squishing a bunch of ghosts who hissed in anger as their spirits dissipated.

"_Clean it up!" yelled my stepmother. I took off my shoes, throwing them on the porch, and took a sponge form the sink. Tawni walked in, her paws muddy, and scampered over to me. "Doggy!" called Bobby from his highchair. My stepmother looked over. "I thought I told you to get that thing out of the house?" She grabbed Tawni by the scruff of her neck and threw her outside. I ran after her. "Annabeth! Get back here!" I didn't stop until I found Tawni, who had gotten up, unhurt and wagged her tail. I expected someone to come after me, but nothing happened. _

"Good boy!" I said, and threw the ball. The middle head caught it, and the other two snapped in frustration.

_It got dark, and still, no one came outside to where I sat, playing Tawni. It was past my bedtime, surely, but Daddy didn't come. The lights turned off, and I realized that they had forgotten me. I blinked back tears, and stood up, my blond hair tangled. I walked into the shed and grabbed a hammer for protection and walked out of the yard, glancing back one more time at my house._

"Drop it!" I commanded, and Cerberus let out a little whimper, and dropped it at my feet. "Good boy!"

_Tawni led me to a nearby alleyway, where I hid under a sheet of corrugated iron. I heard voices coming towards me, and I held my hammer tighter, ready to fight. It was probably another monster. The metal was pulled away, and I jumped out, my hammer at the ready, swinging, but it was knocked out of my hands. I looked up to see a blond haired boy staring at me with a slightly amused, slightly shocked face, "Monsters?" I asked. "There are no monsters here," said the boy, and he kneeled down to my height._

That was when I found Luke and Thalia. I never did see Tawni again, but she led to friends. It still hurt to think of that day though.

I turned to Percy and Grover. "Go now. EZ DEATH line. It 's faster."

"But-" protested Percy.

"Now!" I commanded, and Percy and Grover headed towards the Asphodel Fields.

Cerberus began to growl, but I said, "Stay! If you want the ball, stay!"

Cerberus whimpered, but didn't move.

"What about you?" called Percy.

"I know what I'm doing, Percy," I muttered to him. "Or at least, I think I do…"

Percy and Grover walked under Cerberus, and I held up the ball, or what was left of it. I had only one more chance to get away now. I threw the ball, and when it was distracted, I walked briskly under Cerberus, catching up with Grover and Percy. I blinked back tears from my flashback.

"How did you do that?" asked Percy, amazed.

"Obedience school. When I was little, at my dad's house, we had a Doberman…"

"Never mind that" said Grover. "Come on!" he tugged on Percy's shirt.

We tensed to run through the metal detectors, but I heard a piteous whine come from Cerberus behind me. I turned to see that Cerberus had turned around, the remains of the ball in a puddle of drool at his feet.

"Good boy," I said uncertainly.

Cerberus cocked his head again.

"I'll bring you another ball soon. Would you like that?"

Cerberus whined again.

"I'll come visit you soon, I promise." I turned back to my friends. "Let's go."

We ran through the metal detector, whose lights flashed red. "Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!"

We raced away from the detectors, hiding behind a huge black tree as ghouls ran around, calling for backup from the Furies.

"Well, Percy, what have we learned from today?" asked Grover.

"That three-headed dogs prefer red rubber balls to wooden sticks?"

"No. We've learned that your plans really, really, bite."

I smiled, wiping away a tear as Cerberus howled for more playtime. Percy glanced at me, but thankfully held his tongue.

Now the real work began. It was time to meet Hades.

**I got a total blank spot for why Annabeth should be crying… I hope that part was okay. Also, I think I made Annabeth's dad and step mom a little meaner then they should have been, but I couldn't figure out how change anything without tossing my whole idea.**

**Review Please!**


	14. Grover Takes A Detour

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while, but blame homework! Did anyone have to do a procedure writing piece in 8****th**** grade too? I mean, I luv writing, but seriously, it has to be somewhat interesting. Darn it, off subject again. **

**Also, was thinking of doing a fanfiction called ****The Short Immortal Life Of Bianca di Angelo ****…. What do you guys think?**

** TheReadAndReviewer Thanks for the input. I agree, that's one of the best scenes, so I should probably wait. :) **

**Grover Takes A Detour**

Walking through the Asphodel Fields was like trying to run up to the stage of a Hannah Montana concert surrounded by a bunch of six-year-olds obsessed with getting her autograph. Then imagine a stage a million times bigger, with no music, no sound, no light, and no excitement at all. Just a bunch of dead ghosts milling around, chattering in some unintelligible language. Bunches of poplars sprang out of the ground at random intervals, probably Hades's version of decoration.

I glanced up at the stalactites hundreds of feet above us, skirting around where I calculated the biggest ones would land. There was evidence of other fallen stalactites, but the dead didn't seem too worried. Invincibility, one of the pros of being dead, even if you couldn't leave this cursed field.

We tried to blend in with the crowd, but the living don't mix well with the dead. They came up to us, their faces shimmering like an iris-message, a slightly confused or enraged look on their face. They would chatter strange sounds, make some rude hand gestures, and walk away. We kept an eye out for ghouls, but none came.

A sign was ahead, announcing:

JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION

Welcome Newly Deceased

A tent-like structure was behind it, spirits walking in and two lines coming out, one to the Fields of Punishment, a places of fire and pain, another to Elysium and the Isles of the Blest.

I immediately knew where I wanted to go when I died. Most half-bloods went to Elysium anyway, unless they had committed a horrible crime. Most didn't live long enough to have a big impact on the world, but it was enough.

The tortures went from annoying to horrible. I saw people being chased by hellhounds for eternity, Sisyphus trying in vain to get his boulder to the top of the hill, and other worse tortures that were too bad to describe.

I nodded towards Elysium. "That's what it's all about. That's the place for heroes."

We passed the judgment tent, walking for a few miles through the endless Asphodel Fields. Ahead was an obsidian palace, and I heard the faint screech of the Furies overhead. They were circling overhead, waiting for us. Wonderful.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back," spoke Grover, rubbing his hands in nervousness.

"We'll be okay," said Percy brightly, but I detected a spot of hesitance in his voice. Even Percy wasn't sure about our survival, and he tended to be the most optimistic of all of us.

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first. Like Elysium for instance… " hedged Grover.

I rolled my eyes. Why on earth would Hades hide the bolt in Elysium?

"Come on, goat boy." I grabbed his arm, but Grover yelped, his flying shoes beginning to flap. He flew from my grasp, landing on the ground.

"Grover, stop messing around." I chided.

"But I didn't-" said Grover, startled. He yelped again, the wings flapping furiously now. They pulled him away, slowly gaining speed until he was racing across the surface, hands flailing.

Percy jumped to grab him, but he was too late.

"Maia! Maia already! Nine-one-one! Help!" he screamed as he was dragged.

We ran after him, and I yelled, "Untie the shoes!"

It was a good idea if he had been standing still, but zooming along the ground at twenty miles an hour made it pretty hard to reach your feet.

He zigzagged through spirits, veering away from the palace, the hill steepening, and Grover speeding up.

I kicked in my sprint, forcing my legs to move faster, to take longer strides, but even then, I could barely match the speed of the demon shoes.

The cavern narrowed drastically, and we sped into a side tunnel, no more black grass, just rocks underfoot now.

"Grover!" Percy yelled. "Hold onto something!"

"What?" called Grover.

He scrambled for a handhold, but it was all gravel, nothing solid.

The cave got colder and darker, and I could sense the evil. A giant crevice blocked our path, pure darkness emanating from its depth. It looked exactly like what Percy had explained from his dreams, but I knew it had another name. Tartarus.

Percy stopped dead in his tracks, recognizing it also. "Come on, Percy!" I tugged on his wrist. We had to save Grover!

"But that's-"

"I know! The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." That got him going.

We sprinted towards Grover, who was at the very edge, clinging to a small rock jutting out of the ground.

I thanked the gods he was a satyr. His fake left foot popped off, flying into Tartarus, slowing Grover down because only the right one was working now.

He was ten feet from the abyss when we caught up to him, panting. The right shoe tugged itself off, kicking our heads, before it flew away to join its other half.

Grover looked horrible. He was scratched up, hands bleeding, covered with Underworld dirt.

We collapsed there, catching our breath, right next to the entrance to Tartarus.

"I don't know how…I didn't…" panted Grover.

"Wait," interrupted Percy. "Listen."

I cocked my head, and the sound of whispering reached my ears, sinister and evil.

"Percy, this place-" I started.

"Shh." Percy stood up.

The noise got steadily louder.

"Wh-What's that noise?" asked Grover nervously.

My eyes widened in fright. "Tartarus. This is the entrance to Tartarus."

Percy uncapped Anaklusmos. The whisper faltered, then began again, louder, almost as if it was a chant.

_Magic._

"Magic." Percy read my mind.

"We have to get out of here!" I said. Percy and I grabbed Grover, hauling him up the deep slope. He got his hooves under him, and we ran as if our lives depended on it, which of course it did.

A vicious cold wind pulled at us, and Percy fell backwards. For one terrifying moment, I thought we were going to lose him, but the wind died down. We'd gotten far enough away.

We struggled up the tunnel, reaching the entrance. A wail of outrage came from behind us. Someone certainly did not want us to get away.

_Kronos…_ The voice whispered in my mind again.

What _was _that? One of Hades's pets?" asked Grover.

I shared a glance at Percy, but kept my mouth shut. Names had powers. I didn't want him rising from the grave again.

Percy saw the fear in my eyes, and his darkened in return.

He capped Riptide. "Let's keep going. Can you walk?" he asked Grover.

"Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes anyway." Grover said, shaking.

I realized I was shivering too, and not because of the cold. That was an extremely close call that almost had us stay in the Underworld for good.

We turned back to Hades's palace, the circling Furies coming back into view. It was almost a relief compared to Tartarus. But not quite.

We reached the gates to his palace, which showed pictures of death and dying, whether people in Greek armor fighting with swords, or nuclear bombs exploding.

Each looked like it had been etched into the stone for centuries, and I wondered if Hades had a seeing the future trait as Apollo did, but only for things of destruction. Then again, most prophecies are pretty depressing.

The courtyard had obviously been designed by Persephone, with flowers made from precious jewels of the earth. Nothing beautiful grew in the Underworld, besides in Elysium or the Isles of the Blest.

Scattered here and there were Medusa's statues, satyrs, children, and other mortals. I shivered at the memory of the Garden Gnome Emporium.

In the middle of the garden stood a clump of pomegranate trees their intoxicating smell urging my to take a bite. I knew if I even nibbled on them, I would be stuck in this place forever.

"The garden of Persephone," I said. "Keep moving."

Percy nodded, and pulled Grover, who had been reaching for a big juicy one.

We walked uneasily up the steps to the palace, weaving through obsidian columns, and headed towards the huge doors guarded by two U.S. Marine skeletons holding some scary looking guns. As a half-blood, I tended to like the old-fashioned weapons, but guns still had the potency to kill me. Other doors had similar guards, all of them from different eras.

"You know," said Grover. "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door to door salesmen."

I smiled. Percy had a painful half-smile on his face, like he was carrying something really heavy. Probably recovering from the whole Tartarus thing.

"Well guys, I suppose we should… knock?" said Percy uncertainly.

We were blasted by a wave of hot air, and the door creaked open, the guards stepping aside. "I guess that means entrez-vous," I said.

Hades's throne room, I guess you could call it, consisted of a giant throne standing in the middle of the place, black and regal, like a poor imitation of the seats of power on Olympus. Persephone's throne was smaller, like an open black flower sprinkled with gold along the edges.

Hades was sitting in his chair, ten feet tall, dressed in silky black robes and gold braided crown. He looked he had ever seen the sun, with paper white skin, deep in contrast with his pitch black shoulder length hair. He was sitting lazily on his throne, which was made of human bones knit together.

His aura was almost as strong as Ares's was, except instead of feeling angry, I felt like groveling at his feet, and I was Annabeth Chase. I never groveled.

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," spoke Hades with a voice like oil, slithering over a smooth surface. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish." His watery eyes pierced my face, and I felt like he could see my deepest, darkest secrets.

Percy wobbled then stepped forward. "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

Hades's raised an eyebrow. He leaned forward, his cloak shimmering with what I realized were the faces of terrified spirits. I felt bad for the ones under his armpits. Must have been bad enough to be stuck in a cloak, let alone holding your breath because of Dead Lord perspiration.

"Only two requests? Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet," spoke Hades, his voice hissing like a snake.

Percy stood rigid and still, and I cleared my throat. No response. Poked him in the back.

He came back to the world. "Lord Hades," he started. "Look sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be… bad."

_In other words, apocalypse. _I thought dryly to myself.

Really bad," added Grover.

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," pleaded Percy. "Please sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Hades's eyes started glowing. Not a good sign. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you've done?"

What had Percy done? Broken into the Underworld of course, but plenty of other heroes had done the same. They just hadn't come out alive.

"Um…Uncle, you keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?" Percy said, looking confused.

He glanced back at Grover and I, but we were just as mystified.

The throne room began to shake, and I bet the people al the way up into L.A. felt the tremor.

Hundreds of skeleton warriors appeared, wearing Greek armor, to the British red coats, and normal of-this-age Navy Seals, all holding some kind of maiming or pain inflicting weapon.

"Do you think I _want _war, godling?" yelled Hades.

From the looks of the creepy dead guys surrounding us, I thought about saying yes, but decided against it, from the fact that Hades would burn me into ashes, and burn_ those_ ashes into dust.

"You are the Lord of the Dead. A war would expand your kingdom, right?" said Percy carefully.

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well…" said Percy uncertainly. I had to admit, Hades had a point. But if he hadn't stolen the master bolt, who did? And where was it? This was our last day. We had to return it by sunset or kaboom.

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?"

Percy was flustered now, stumbling over jumbles of words.

"More security ghouls," complained Hades. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Charon wants a pay raise," blurted Percy, and I resisted the urge to duct tape is mouth shut. Now was not the time!

"Don't get me started on Charon," bellowed Hades, really worked up now, thanks to a certain annoying Son of the Sea God, _cough, cough Percy cough, cough_. "He's been impossible since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle them all personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! No, godling. I need no help getting subjects. I did not ask for this war."

I saw that he was telling the truth. After all, I would have acted the same way if I was in his place.

"But you took Zeus's master bolt." Percy said.

"Lies!" The ground rumbled even more. "Your father may fool Zeus boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

I almost rolled my eyes. Sometimes gods were just so idiotic, the way they always thought they were right. It was like trying to teach kindergarteners. Except if one got mad at you, all that would be left would be a pile of ashes.

"His plan?" asked Percy.

"_You_ were the thief on the winter solstice," blamed Hades. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you to the throne room on Olympus. You took the master bolt _and_ my helm. Had I not sent the Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might actually have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start the war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief and I will have my helm back!"

My mind was reeling. Hades was missing is helm? My brain felt like a speed car racer. "But… Lord Hades, your Helm of Darkness is missing too?"

"Do not play innocent with me girl. You and the satyr have been helping this hero. Coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt, to bring me to an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?"

I flinched back. "No!" protested Percy. "Poseidon didn't- I didn't-"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," continued Hades. "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you."

Oh, so he did nothing to stop us getting into Hades? I wasn't surprised. The ancient stories of the heroes who went in were never as easy as ours had been so far.

"You didn't try to stop us? But-" stuttered Percy.

"Return my helm now, or I will stop death. That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson-your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades," threatened the Lord of the Dead.

I seriously hoped that if Percy led the fight, I would a lead strategist, in skeleton form, or Percy would lead to everyone to death.

The undead around us took a step forward, cocking their guns.

I'll admit, I was freaking out. I could think of no possible escape route, besides the pearls in my pocket. And we needed the master bolt.

"You're as bad as Zeus," said Percy angrily. "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?"

"Of course."

"And the other monsters?" I doubted Hades sent the monsters. Percy just had extremely bad luck.

Hades's lip curled into a snarl. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you. I waned you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"

"Easily?"

"Return my property!" Uh oh. Hades the kindergartener again.

"I don't have your helm. I came for the master bolt."

"Which you already possess!" screamed Hades. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could threaten me!"

Percy was about three sentences away from becoming a bag of bones.

"But I didn't!" protested Percy.

"Open your pack then."

I glanced sharply at Percy. He took the bag from his shoulder unzipping it. I saw a long metal tube, spiked on both ends, buzzing with energy.

"Percy," I breathed. "How-"

"I-I don't know. I don't understand." He was shaking in fear.

"You heroes are always the same," said Hades contemptuously. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now… my helm. Where is it?"

Hades's cunning was almost matching Athena's, except for the whole 'Evil Lord of the Dead' part.

Percy's mouth was wide open in surprise. I was expecting him to start drooling or something if he didn't close it soon.

He shook his head, understanding glinting in his eyes. "Lord Hades, wait. This is all a mistake,"

"A mistake?" yelled Hades.

The skeletons aimed their weapons. The three Furies flapped down from above, coming to a rest on the Lord of the Dead's chair. One of them cracked their flaming whips. Not good.

"There is no mistake," said Hades with cool preciseness. "I know why you have come. I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."

Hades threw a ball of gold fire at us, and it exploded on the steps in from of us. There I saw a woman with straight brown hair with a few gray strands here and there. She had sparkly blue eyes, widened in fright. Even in her terrified state, I could still see her laugh and smile lines, the small crinkles in the skin.

It was Percy's mother.

Percy reached out hesitantly, but pulled his hand back as he came in contact with some invisible force field.

"Yes," said Hades with a triumphant smile. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

We were stuck. Percy would never leave his mother.

"Ah, the pearls," said Hades. Percy froze in shock. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

Percy reached into his pocket and brought out the three pearls.

"Only three," said Hades in mock sympathy. "What a shame. You do realize each one only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

That's it. We were stuck.

Percy looked back at us, his face full of painful indecision. "We were tricked. Set up." He told us.

"Yes, but why?" I asked. "And the voice in the pit-"

"I don't know yet. But I intend to ask." Said Percy darkly.

"Decide, boy!" yelled Hades impatiently.

"Percy," Grover put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt."

"I know that," he replied hopelessly.

"Leave me here. Use the third pearl on your mom," said Grover.

"No!" protested Percy.

"I'm a satyr. We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way," said Grover gently.

I couldn't leave Grover here. I couldn't let him die here in this hellhole. But Percy couldn't leave his mother. Could he? Probably not. That left one option.

"No." I drew my trusty knife. "You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting."

Even if I couldn't build the monument on Ground Zero like I wanted, this was a worthy death, one worthy of a Daughter of Athena.

"No way. I'm staying behind," insisted Grover.

"Think again, goat boy." It was amazing how calmly I accepted this. My own death for another, for one Percy cared deeply about. There was no turning back, but I felt no regret.

"Stop it, both of you!" Percy looked close to tears, and I realized how guilty he must feel about having to choose who was going to stay. Every possible way was going to hurt someone he cared about.

"I know what to do," he said, and handed each of us a pearl.

I looked up in surprise. "But Percy…"

He turned towards his mother, his body shaking. Was he sacrificing himself? As much as I teased him, I didn't want him to die. I reached out hesitantly to Percy, but pulled my hand back. It was his decision. I had to accept it, for the good of the world.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back. I'll find a way." He told his mother gently.

"Godling…?" said Hades uncertainly.

"I'll find your helm, Uncle. I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me-"

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once I a while. He likes red rubber balls."

I smiled at Percy's back, tears about to leak out of the corner of my eyes.

"Percy Jackson, you will not-!"

"Now, guys!" Percy yelled at us. We stamped on the pearls, a cloud of green dust billowing around us, and the smell of the sea swirling around my head. I was incased in a milky-white bubble, and rising towards the ceiling of the Underworld. Weapons and bullets bounce harmlessly off us, and we sped up.

Hades yelled in rage, the whole Underworld realm shaking. "Look up! We are going to crash!" screamed Grover.

The stalactites got closer, and looked sharper. We were about to become demigod-kabobs!

"How do you control these things?" I yelled.

"I don't think you do!" shouted Percy. That was comforting.

All of screamed like little girls as we hit the stalactites and _passed through them._

I opened my eyes to darkness. We were racing through the rock, and then through the depths of the ocean. _Pop!_ Our bubbled burst at the surface, knocking a surfer who protested with a "Dude!", right in the Santa Monica Bay.

Got hazy until a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to a flouting buoy.

I saw a shark under me, circling curiously. "Beat it," said Percy and it swam away.

I glanced gratefully at him, glad I didn't become Annabeth Kibbles and Bits.

Los Angeles was ablaze, Hades's anger causing large earthquakes.

Percy looked anxiously at the sky. It was early morning, June twenty first, the day of the solstice.

We had to get across the country before sunset.

I knew I was in for one heck of a ride.

**Like the chapter? Not much thinking on Annabeth's side, but she had a worthy sacrifice ready, even if she didn't use it.**

**Review Please!**


	15. Ares Pays a Visit

**Sorry about not updating over the weekend, but a friend came from NY. As a reward, you get two chapters today (hopefully) :) (the next one is coming after I finish typing it)**

**Yeah, yeah, I've told you guys before, but you are the awesomest :D Thanks to the people who replied, I have decided to do ****The Short Immortal Life of Bianca di Angelo****, but not until I finish the first Percy Jackson book. Don't worry I'll still do Annabeth's side :). **

** TheReadAndReviewer, No problamo. In fact, I love being able to answer my readers! Hint hint to the other reviewers/readers. :) Also thanks for the compliments! :D**

** Kridex, I would probably be better at doing a girls side of view simply because I am a girl, but I can give it a try after the story about Bianca. **

**If I do a Nico story, what should it be about? **

**Also, one more thing. Annabeth said she got to camp when she was seven, the same age she ran away from home. Then later in the series Thalia talked about how her best two years had been travelling with Luke and Annabeth. Had Rick Riordan just made a mistake or what? Or is Annabeth some kind of non aging person hehehe :P**

**Well, another thing too. Don't you think Jar of Hearts would be a perfect song for Luke/Annabeth or Luke/Thalia? I think so!**

**Ares Pays A Visit**

The Coast Guard fished us out of the ocean, but they were obviously too busy with Hades's earthquake to even wonder what three kids were doing out in the middle of the Santa Monica Bay.

We were left at a pier, towels around our shoulders, and water bottles advertising the Coast Guard. Percy was barefoot, having given his shoes to Grover, and we were all shivering despite the warm, summer day and the fires blazing in L.A.

We stumbled onto the beach, and I felt half dead, no pun intended. Our quest into Hades had been a failure. We left Percy's mother behind, had twelve hours to get back to New York, and had no way to get there.

Percy wasn't faring much better, either. His head was down, and he kept glancing behind him as if his mother would magically rise out of the ground, and everything would be okay.

The thing was, we were half-bloods. Nothing was ever okay.

"I don't believe it. We went all that way," I said, depressed.

"It was a trick. A strategy worthy of Athena," replied Percy.

"Hey," I warned. My nerves were fried. There was only so much teasing I could take until I lost it and strangled his sorry little neck.

"You get it, don't you?" he asked.

I sighed. He had complimented my mother, even if in a bad way. I looked away from him. "Yeah, I get it."

"Well I don't!" complained Grover. "Would somebody-"

Percy didn't even crack a smile. My heart reached out to his sorrow. The stories of his life with his mother, what she'd sacrificed in order to keep Percy safe. Her kind face, frozen in time, marred by terror was burned into the back of my mind. I betted Percy had the same image repeating over and over again in his head.

"Percy…I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry…" I trailed off. What else could I say?

Percy stared off into the blazing sunrise, his eyes glistening, and didn't reply.

"The prophecy was right. 'You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it." Percy's face darkened after each word until he looked like he'd aged ten years in ten seconds. It was a lot for a twelve year old kid, even a demigod, to have the fate of the world in your hands. I wouldn't want it, that was for sure.

Was he really the Chosen One from the Great Prophecy though? Was this his destiny laid out by the Fates, spoken from the lips of the Oracle of Delphi? I had a bed feeling that I knew the answer, no matter how much I wished he wasn't.

"But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?" Grover shook his head, mystified.

I grimaced. I knew the answer. It was a god we had met before.

Percy looked down the beach. "Gee, let me think."

Ares was waiting for us in a black leather duster, a metal baseball bat swung casually over his shoulder.

"Hey kid," said Ares, in a seemingly happy voice, but I wasn't so sure he meant it. "You were supposed to die."

"You tricked me," accused Percy. "You stole the helm and the master bolt."

Ares grinned wickedly. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power, that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."

Run errands? Was that what we were doing? Risking our lives every single second, just so some god could be happy again? Yeah, probably.

"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."

Ares looked amused. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, your impending the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this…"

Ares pulled out a ski cap, the black full-face cover robbers wear. He placed it between the handlebars of his motorcycle where it changed into a war helmet.

"The helm of darkness," gasped Grover.

"Exactly. Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going," explained Ares.

I had to admit, it was a good plan, in terms of strategy, not evilness, of course.

"But they're your family!" I protested. I didn't like my mortal family, but there was no way I would do something like _this._

Ares shrugged nonchalantly. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."

"You gave me the backpack in Denver. The master bolt was in there the whole time," said Percy.

"Yes and no," replied Ares. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brains to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?"

I wondered with the ADHD part of my mind if Percy had to wear the same pants for the pen to appear back in his pocket. I shook my head, realizing that I really didn't want to know.

"Anyway, I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades… Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way, no loss. I still had the weapon," said Ares.

"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself? Why send it to Hades?" wondered Percy.

Ares's jaw twitched, and he looked like he was listening to someone else, someone controlling him. "Why didn't I…yeah…with that kind of firepower…"

He was in a trance for a few seconds, and I exchanged a nervous glance with Percy.

Ares seemed to get over his trance. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught red-handed, holding the thing."

It wasn't even difficult to figure out he was lying. "You're lying. Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?" accused Percy.

That proved my point. Even Percy, the most dimwitted Seaweed Brain had caught the lie.

Smoke began wafting out from behind his sunglasses. "Of course it was!" retorted Ares.

"You didn't order the theft. Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around," said Percy.

Was it possible? Was Kronos controlling Ares? I shuddered to think of what would have happened if Kronos got his chopped up fingers on the master bolt.

"I am the God of War! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!" proclaimed Ares.

Major slip up.

"Who said anything about dreams?" said Percy coyly.

Ares seemed to be having a panic attack. He smirked to hide it, but the flames behind his sunglasses dimmed.

"Let's back to the problem at hand, kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt back to Olympus. You just might get those hardheaded idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal," Ares said.

I think anything would become pretty personal to Percy if someone was talking about his death. Well, except maybe me, because I tell him I'm gonna kill him every other day.

Ares snapped his fingers, and the sand exploded at his feet, a large wild boar charging out, complete with tusks, bloodstained hooves, and thick coarse hair covering every inch of it.

It pawed at the sand like an angry bull about charge the matador. It stared at Percy like he was the only thing in the way from the pig and a giant trough full of leftovers from a McDonalds restaurant.

Percy stepped into the ocean, unfazed. "Fight me yourself, Ares."

Ares laughed, his voice tinged with… uneasiness? Was he afraid of Percy? "You've got only one talent, kid, running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes."

"Scared?" taunted Percy. I shook my head in disbelief. He would rather fight Ares then a boar? He was asking for a one-way ticket back into Hades.

"In your adolescent dreams." Ares's shades were starting to melt. Definitely not a good sign. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level." He made it sound like a video game, coming back to life after each death.

Ares flicked his finger in an almost twitchy, I'm-not-doing-anything-suspicious move. But the boar tensed, ready for attack.

"Run, Percy!" I screamed, and the boar charged.

But Percy, the idiot, didn't listen to my advice. He sidestepped, cutting on tusk cleanly off. "Wave!" he said, and for a second I thought he meant the hand motion kind. Before I could figure out what the Hades he was talking about, a wave engulfed the boar, dragging it under the water. _Ohh, wave as in talking to the ocean! _I realized.

Percy turned back to Ares. "Are you going to fight me now? Or are you going to hide behind another pet pig?"

Ares's face was a gross shade of violet now. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into-"

"-A cockroach. Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That save you from getting your godly hide whipped, wouldn't it?" finished Percy.

The sunglasses were beyond any hope of being repaired now. Flames flicked around the edges. "Oh, man, you are really asking to he smashed into a grease spot."

"If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away," proposed Percy.

I wanted to hit him on the head with his sword. Who picks a fight with the God of War? It's just not rational, not a normal thing to do. Then again, Percy was not even close to rational, and very, very far from even approaching the word normal.

Ares sneered evilly. He pulled the bat from his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?"

Percy lifted his sword in reply.

"That's cool, dead boy. Classic it is." His bat turned into a sword, a silver skull with a ruby in its mouth acting as the hilt.

"Percy," I pleaded. "Don't do this. He's a god."

"He's a coward," replied Percy.

I wavered between smacking him upside the head or complimenting him for braveness. Finally, I decided. I took off my necklace, five years of Camp Half-Blood plus my father's college ring and tied it around his neck. "Wear this, at least. For luck."

His face reddened, but he didn't protest.

"Reconciliation. Athena and Poseidon working together," I smiled.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a half-smile, and my heart beat faster, whether because of my fried nerves, or the fact that he was about to die, stupidly facing a god.

"Thanks," Percy told me.

"And take this," added Grover, holding a flattened tin can and pressing it into Percy's hand. "The satyr's are behind you."

"Grover… I don't know what to say."

I rolled my eyes. I give him one of my favorite treasures, he says thanks. Grover gives him an old soda can. Percy's nearly speechless. Bromance, pure bromance.

Grover patted him on the shoulder, and Percy slipped the can into his pocket.

Ares sauntered over. "You all done saying goodbye? I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

_Honestly. Loyalty. Everything you don't have,_ I thought to myself.

Percy backed up until he was up to his ankles in the ocean, his hair rustling in the salty breeze, the sunrise behind him turning the outline around him into brilliant shades of orange and gold, his bronze sword flashing.

Ares heaved his sword down straight towards Percy's head, but Percy shot up into the air with a geyser of water, somersaulting in the air before aiming a slash at Ares's spine.

You know, I love and I'm proud of being a Daughter of Athena, but seriously, couldn't she have some control over an element, like what Percy had with water, and what Thalia had over lightning?

Ares spun with an unseen speed, deflecting strike with his sword hilt. "Not bad, not bad," praised Ares.

Ares swung again, forcing Percy back onto dry land. I tried to turn away, but my horrified eyes were glued to the battlefield.

Percy tried to step back into the ocean, to gain some more power, but Ares knew what he was going to do. The God of Wart blocked his path, beginning to fight even more fiercely. Percy switched to defense, barely able to block being chopped into bits.

Ares forced Percy backwards, farther inland, his longer sword outmatching Riptide.

Percy stepped in, slashing his sword, but Ares deflected it, spinning Percy's sword from his grip and kicking him in the chest. Percy went flying, twenty or thirty feet, landing with an _oomph_ on a sand dune.

"Percy!" I screamed. The sound of cop cars reached my ears. "Cops!"

Percy stumbled to his feet, his eyes rolling backwards. They focused on Ares, but I was sure he could see the flashing red lights flashing, and the sound of sirens were deafening.

"There, officer! See?" A man pointed at the battling god and half-blood.

"Looks like that kid on TV… what the heck…" said the officer, a thin man with a balding head.

"That guy's armed. Call for backup," said another officer, one who looked like he had a few too many donuts that day.

Percy rolled as Ares brought the deadly sword down, hitting he sand.

Percy sprinted towards his sword, lifting it from the sand and striking towards Ares's face, but once again, it was blocked. Until Percy got back into the ocean, there was no way he stood a chance at beating Ares.

The Seaweed Brain stepped towards the ocean again, forcing Ares to follow. "Admit it, kid. You got no hope. I'm just toying with you," said Ares.

Spectators had gathered now, pulled by curiosity to the flashing lights and cop cars. I heard the flap of wings and looked up. The Furies were flying above us now, circling like birds of prey.

Percy stepped farther into the ocean, and Ares swung again, ripping through Percy's shirt and scratching his arm. I caught my breath.

The sounds of a megaphone came from the boardwalk. "Drop the guns! Set them on the ground. Now!" I glanced at Ares's sword, and it flickered, sometimes a shotgun, sometimes an ancient Greek murder weapon. Percy's sword seemed to become a rifle, and I saw what the humans saw, two guys, a biker and a kid, shooting maniacally at each other. I focused out of the Mist again to see Ares turn towards the cops, letting Percy catch his breath and back a little more into the water until waves hit his thighs.

"This is a private matter! Begone!" screamed Ares. A fiery flame wall rolled across the patrol cars, and the police dived away, nearly burned to a crisp.

Ares roared with laughter. "Now little hero. Let's add you to the barbeque."

He slashed, but Percy blocked it. Percy tried to strike, faking a feint to the left, but Ares deflected it. The waves seemed to lessen, and Percy had his constipated look on his face again. He was holding back the tide. He looked exhausted, lowering his sword as Ares walked forward, grinning. He lifted the skull sword and swung. I let out a silent scream of pure terror.

Percy jumped, a six-foot wave smashing into Ares. The god spluttered, and Percy jumped behind him, faking a slash at his head. Ares turned to deflect, but that wasn't where he needed to protect. Percy stabbed Ares deep into the heel, a roar echoing louder then Hades's earthquake. The very sea was blown away an in fifty-foot circumference.

Golden ichor, blood of the gods, spewed from the wound. Ares's face was filled with emotions, but it was mostly hate. He limped towards Percy, muttering swears.

Then time seemed to stand still. Light faded, sound stopped, colors turned gray. I feeling of depression fell over me, like life was useless, that I was nothing.

Then it was gone. Ares had a dumbfounded look on his face, and lowered his sword.

"You have made an enemy, godling. You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Beware."

It sounded like one of those climaxes to the trilogy movies. _Bewareeeeee….. _

Ares's body began to glow, transforming into his godly true form.

"Percy! Don't look!" I shut my eyes.

The light faded. Ares was gone, the helm of darkness riding on a wave. Percy picked it up and walked towards us.

The Furies flew down to us, their leathery skin giving me the creeps. "We saw the whole thing," hissed one. "So… it truly was not you?"

Percy tossed the helm to her, and she caught it. "Return that to Lord Hades. Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war."

The thing hesitated, licking its teeth. "Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again…" She chuckled, then flew away with the others.

Percy turned towards us. My face was probably gaping. "Percy…That was so incredibly…" stumbled Grover.

"Terrifying," I finished.

"Cool!" corrected Grover.

"Did you guys feel… whatever that was?" asked Percy.

We nodded.

"Must have been the Furies overhead," concluded Grover.

I knew now that it was wrong. My suspicions had been confirmed. It was Kronos. I shared a knowing glance with Percy. He seemed to know too.

"We have to get back to New York. By tonight," said Percy.

"That's impossible. Unless we-" I said.

"Fly," agreed Percy.

"Fly, like an airplane, which you were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carrying a weapon that has more destructive power then a nuclear bomb?" I replied.

"Yeah. Pretty much exactly like that. Come on."

I rolled my eyes and followed excitedly.

**Hahah I was typing the words The God of War, but accidently wrote Wart. I laughed for about five minutes and decided to leave it, just so people could laugh. :D**

**Review!**


	16. Peace Resumes

**HEY HEY HEY HEY GUESS WHAT? SSSUUUGGAARR RRUUSHH! Never give me more than one Werther's Original Hard Candies! :P**

**I have decided to add one little chapter after I finish this book, so be on the lookout :D**

**Also, any suggestions of other Fanfictions I could do? Doesn't have to be Percy Jackson :D**

**Here Ch 16!**

**Peace Resumes**

The Mist is really helpful sometimes. It hides what normal mortals can't process without being total nut jobs.

Apparently, Percy was _not _a national criminal, but had been kidnapped by some crazy psycho maniac kidnapper along with Grover and I, and we've been going west on a terror ride for ten days. The waitress at the diner who took the picture said she was worried about us, and sent it to the police. Then we were found later at the Santa Monica beach where Percy bravely fought the kidnapper, who shot a gas valve, and escaped.

The police took us in, and we did what natural half-bloods did. We acted exhausted and tearful. It wasn't hard. I hadn't had much sleep since we before we entered the Underworld.

I had to admit, Percy was a pretty good actor, especially when it came to giving free appliances from his step dad's appliance store. I could barely keep a straight face.

The police and reporters were so touched by our hideous journey, that they raised enough money for the three of us to get a plane ticket back to New York.

I think Percy nearly had a heart attack on the plane. When we took off, his hands were gripping the hand rests so hard that I think I left some finger indentations.

When we were in the air for about an hour, he seemed to relax, but every turbulence bump we hit, he let out a little squeak of terror. I couldn't blame him, but I didn't think Zeus was going to knock us out of the sky. After all, we had the master bolt with us.

When we landed back in New York, Percy nearly passed out in relief. I was trying not to laugh at him, but I couldn't help giggling. Maybe it was the soda I had on the plane. We didn't get soda a lot at Camp Half-Blood.

The horde of reporters were waiting for us, wanting the scoop on the kids who got kidnapped, but I put on my Yankees cap and yelled, "They're over by the frozen yogurt! Come on!" The cameras turned away, and I met Percy and Grover at baggage claim, even though we only had our backpacks as carry-ons'.

It was waiting at the taxi stand where things got awkward.

"What do you mean you want to go alone?" I asked.

"You need to tell Chiron back at camp what truly happened, if… if I don't make it back…" explained Percy.

I understood then, even if I didn't like it. "Do what you must, Percy. We'll be waiting for you back at camp."

Percy smiled half-heartedly, and Grover sniffed.

"Oh, and one more thing." I stepped closer to Percy, looking into his eyes. He reddened.

"Give me back my necklace." I snatched it off his neck then stepped back. "Good luck, Seaweed Brain." I hugged him goodbye and hailed a taxi.

Percy and Grover had a little bromance hug, we split up.

We got to camp, and everyone was acting like we saved the world, which, well, we sort of did. But I wasn't ready until we had the true hero, Percy, to celebrate with us.

So I sat under Thalia's pine tree and waited.

**Okay, okay, I know, shortest chapter eva, right! But that means, you get one more after this tonight, (probably)**

**And what is this? Did Percy and Annabeth have a tiny Percabeth scene! Ohh the love in the air…. :D**

**Sorry, still eating werther's caramel :P**


	17. The Horrible Truth

**OMG OMG Three chapters in one night! Still eating Werthers, if you must know. :D **

**Aren't Werther's awesome? They just make me so darn hyper! :D**

**You gotta love Percy. He's just the awesomest character ever :D Well there are some that could probably match up to him, but like him best. But never forget Annabeth, my fav girl character!**

**Love all the reviews and story alerts and author alerts!**

**The Horrible Truth**

Percy was back! It was like a party at camp. As tradition, we wore laurel wreathes, which were a lot heavier then they looked, after you had one on. I feast was made in honor of our names and our success, and it led to the bonfire where we burned our shrouds that our cabin-mates had made when we were gone, just in case we never returned.

Mine was beautiful, gray silk with embroidered owls. I almost choked up in tears, except for the fact that Luke was standing right next to me, an arm slung over my shoulder in congratulations. When it came to burn the shrouds, I was almost reluctant.

"Psst. Annabeth," called Percy as we were about to throw our shrouds in.

"What?" I hissed, annoyed.

"Nice shroud. It's a shame you weren't buried with it."

I punched him in the arm and told him to shut up.

Even Percy's teasing couldn't darken my mood. My first quest was a success. I've seen the lands of the west, travelled with friends, visited monuments, and slayed monsters.

We tossed our shrouds in, and a great uproar came from the people around us. Percy's old, stained bed sheet shroud was made by the Ares cabin, LOSER printed in the middle with skull and crossbones with X's for the eyes for a border. I guess they were mad for Percy defeating their dad.

Grover got his searchers license, and other satyrs crowded around. Apparently the Council of Cloven Elders were astonished he came back with such good results. Grover was "Brave to the point of indigestion," (trust me, in satyr language, that's a huge compliment.) "Horns and whiskers above anything we have seen in the past."

Only the Ares cabin seemed gloomy, and they stared daggers at Percy all night.

Dionysius was cheerful that night too. "Yes, yes, so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. Well, huzzah for that. In other announcements, there will be no canoe races this Saturday…"

Camp returned to normal, and for after a while, people stopped clapping me on the back, or joking about how dog training saved the world. I was sort of sad, but okay with it.

Soon it was the Fourth of July, and Percy and I were spreading a picnic blanket out for a good spot of the fireworks. This year there was supposed to be Spartan warriors attacking each other, then exploding into a million colors.

Grover showed up, a walking stick in hand, and a backpack over his shoulder, probably full of tin cans.

"I'm off. I jut came to say… well, you know."

Percy put on a happy face but I could see the sadness in his eyes. I was tearing up too.

He had grown so much this summer. I gave him a hug. "Keep your fake feet on, goat boy."

"Where are you going to search first, G-man?" asked Percy.

"Kind of a secret. I wish you could come with me, guys, but humans and Pan…" He looked down at the ground.

"We understand," I replied. "You got enough tin cans for the trip?"

"Yeah."

"And you remembered your reed pipes?" I checked.

"Jeez, Annabeth, you're like an old mama goat."

I smiled and ruffled his horned head.

He straightened up. "Well, wish me luck." Grover hugged me again, and patted Percy on the shoulder.

The fireworks started, many scenes from history exploding into the starry night sky.

"Hey, Grover," called Percy over the blasts.

Grover turned from where he stood at the edge of the woods.

"Wherever you're going, I hope they make good enchiladas."

Grover grinned, then was swallowed up by the trees.

"We'll see him again," I comforted Percy who looked sort of misty-eyed.

Summer passed. I sent home a letter to my father, asking if I could go home for this school year. The letter came two days later, full of excitement. I hadn't been there in five years. Would things be different?

The days flew by in a blur, training with all my siblings and friends, until finally, it was the last night of the summer session.

It was time to give out the yearly beads to all survivors.

"The choice was unanimous. This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp, the quest he undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!" cried Luke.

The cheers were deafening, and everyone stood on their feet.

My cabin pushed me to the front so that I could be honored too.

I think it has been the best year ever. I fingered my new favorite bead, a black one with a green trident.

I had packed everything I needed, ready but reluctant to leave camp.

I walked outside for a last walk, about to say goodbye to Luke when I heard a cry from the river coming from the forest. I ran towards it, and found the scariest thing I have seen this summer.

It was Percy, his hand swelled like a balloon and oozing blood and pus. I didn't even know if he was alive, let alone conscious. I screamed at Clarisse to play the conch horn, and grabbed Percy under his arms. I was crying, and I heard the sound of Chiron's hooves as they galloped towards me.

"Pit scorpion poison."

I gasped. It was one of the most deadliest poisons known to, well, the world.

We brought him into the Big House, where Chiron did come healing magic. The swelling went down, thank the gods, but Percy's pale face worried me.

I grabbed some nectar from the mini fridge and pressed the straw to Percy's parched lips.

He swallowed instinctively, and I watched him drain the glass, still unconscious.

The last sip was gone, and he opened his eyes.

"Here we are again," was the first thing he said.

"You idiot," I replied, but I was relieved. "You were green and turning gray when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing…" I trailed off.

"Now, now," chided Chiron. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit. How are you feeling?"

"Like my insides have been frozen then microwaved."

"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom. Now you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happened."

I was shocked. How on earth could Luke do that? Join Kronos?

"I can't believe that Luke…" I faltered. "Yes. Yes I can believe it. May the gods curse him… He was never the same after his quest."

I crossed my fingers under the table. I didn't want the gods to hurt Luke at all. I couldn't help it.

"This must be reported to Olympus. I will go at once." Said Chiron.

"Luke is out there right now. I have to go after him," insisted Percy.

I stayed quiet.

"No, Percy. The gods-"

"Won't even talk about Kronos. Zeus declared the matter closed!" said Percy.

"Percy, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengenance. You aren't ready."

Percy looked away enraged. "Chiron… your prophecy from the Oracle… it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? And Annabeth?"

Chiron glance nervously at me, then the ceiling. "Percy, it isn't my place-"

"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?" said Percy.

"You will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you…"

Thunder boomed loudly, and I flinched, expecting to be burned to a crisp.

"Alright!" shouted Chiron. "Fine!"

Well that ended this awkward conversation.

"The gods have their reasons, Percy. Knowing too much of you future is never a good thing," explained Chiron.

"We can't just sit back and do nothing," he protested.

"We will not sit back. But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants."

"Assuming I live that long."

"You'll have to trust me, Percy. You will live. But first you must decide your path for the coming year. I cannot tell you the right choice…"

Chiron didn't say his opinion, but I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking.

"But you must decide whether to stay at Camp Half-Blood year round, or return to the mortal world for seventh grade and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision.

Percy looked like he wanted to protest, but kept silent.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Argus will watch over you."

Chiron looked at me. "Oh, and my dear… Whenever you're ready, they're here."

My heart leapt into my throat.

"Who's here?" asked Percy. We ignored him.

Chiron went outside, on his way to Olympus.

I studied the ice in the leftover nectar.

"What's wrong?" asked Percy.

"Nothing." I set the glass down. "I…just took your advice for something. You… um… need anything?"

"Yeah. Help me up. I want to go outside."

"Percy, that isn't a good idea." I warned.

He wobbled, getting out of his bed, and tipped forward.

"I told you…" I warned.

"I'm fine," he insisted. We finally reached the porch, Percy sweating like crazy.

The sun was going down, dusk approaching.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"I think Chiron wants me to go year round, and I feel bad about leaving you alone…"

I pursed my lips. "I'm going home for the year, Percy."

He looked at me, dumbfounded. "You mean, your dad's?"

I pointed to my family standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"I wrote him a letter when we got back. Just like you suggested. I told him… I was sorry. I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately. We decided… we'd give it a try." I admitted.

"That took guts."

I licked my lips. "You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? At least… not without sending an iris message?"

"When I get back next summer, we'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approved, we'll sneak off and do it anyway, agreed?" I asked.

"Sounds like a worthy plan of Athena"

"Take care Seaweed Brain. Keep your eyes open."

"You too Wise Girl," he replied.

I walked off to my family and I headed, for the first time in five years, my true home.


	18. Extra: Thanks Everyone!

**Hey guys! OMG I finished the book! O_o 17 chapters!**

** AthenaForever: Of course I will do The Sea of Monsters! Unfortunately not a chapter today because things have gotten busy, but one will be coming soon!**

**I re-read the chapters I wrote last night and I was horrified by my drunkenness on Werthers. I could barely believe I wrote all three last chapters! My fingers were on a roll :D**

**It feels totally awesome to be able to press the complete button! **

**Thx to all the people who have followed me through this book, and I hope you will follow me to the next one and the next one all the way to the end!**

**I hope you guys luved/liked this first installment to Annabeth's Story!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**Kittycat32 :)**


End file.
